Keep It Simple
by Magic Key
Summary: prt21.sequel to back 2 the basics. Syaoran thinks it's time to pop the question 2 sakura.He has everything set:location,mood.The only problem his nosey teammates and interuptions from work.Will he ever ask her be able to ask her?
1. somethings don't change

Ahh, my sequel to Back to The Basics! You might want to read the first one before you read this one. I got this idea while reading one of my textbooks. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!

-------------- --

Theme Song: Right where you want me–Jesse Mccartney

---------- -----

SIDE NOTE- Takes place 2 years after BTTB. Sakura is still deaf.

----------------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_Italics –People signing_

----------- -----------

Keep It Simple

Part 1 (some things don't change)

Agent Li, Syaoran briskly walked into the lobby of the Tokyo Investigation Unit building. He was dressed in his gray suit with a black tie. His chestnut hair was gelled up slightly in front and his sunglasses were propped on his head. He carried four cups of coffee on a gray tray.

As he made his way to the elevator bank he noticed one of the elevator doors closing. He ran up to it and placed his hand on the sliding door. He looked up to find a girl with dark red hair and brown eyes look up at him. She was holding a brown briefcase and slug over her right shoulder was a black purse.

He steeped into the elevator and gave her a small smile. She smiled in returned. Her brown eyes glued to him, as she studied his profile. She was brought out of her thoughts when a guy with blue hair and midnight eyes entered the elevator and greeted Syaoran.

_"Good morning Syaoran…" _Said the blue hair guy.

The girl's face showed shocked when she thought Syaoran was deaf. But let out a silent sign of relief when she heard him respond.

"Morning, Eriol…. Glad to see you here early. But why are you using sign language?" asked Syaoran as the elevator finally started moving.

"Just thought you could use the practice. Kinomoto is coming back from her vacation." Eriol replied

"Thanks for your concern but I don't need the practice. While she was away in vacation in Okinawa we talked via web cam." Eriol smirked and patted him on the back.

"I see.. Well she won't be back in the office till Monday. Yuki told her to take today off and then return to work." Said Eriol as the elevator arrived at their floor.

As they stepped out Eriol caught a glimpse of the girl who stood in the corner. He nodded his head at her and then followed Syaoran out. As they walked towards their office Syaoran asked. "You know that girl?"

"Not really? But I do know that she is Kenshin's cousin. I think she's kinda cute."

Syaoran chuckled and said. "You think every girl is cute. The only one who hasn't responded is Tomoyo."

Eriol pushed open the door and said. "Well, what about you? You've got every girl drooling after you. That girl in the elevator was one of them. I'm surprised Sakura-chan doesn't get jealous."

"She just founds it very amusing. Tomoyo went to pick her up at the airport today." Syaoran said as he placed the coffee tray at the coffee station.

"Ahh, but I bet you have something special planed. And do mind tell me if you guys are dating." Asked Eriol

"Nothing special plan. We decided to take things slow so I don't mind having everyone here in and the rest of the building, guessing if we're seeing each other." Said Syaoran now sitting down at his desk.

00 Airport 00

Tomoyo kept her eyes out for Sakura walking down the gate way. She spotted Sakura dressed in a pink skirt and white blouse. A smile appeared on her face when she saw her friend. She waved her arms and shouted. "Sakura-chan over here!"

Sakura's emerald eyes caught sight of Tomoyo. She hiked her bag over her right shoulder as she made her way to Tomoyo. She smiled and said as they made their way pass the other people, "I'm surprise you're here. I thought you had a case to work on."

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders as they made their way to the baggage claim area. Since it was getting to be really noisy and even though Sakura's operation for her right ear, in England, went well she still could not hear too well. She would miss certain words in a sentence so she now relied more on sign language and reading lips.

_"I thought I'd come pick you. I know Syaoran would be here if he could. But I'm sure with the web cam I got you, you guys where able to talk a lot." _Tomoyo said smirking.

Sakura just shook her head in response before stepping forward and grabbing her purple duffle bag. She glanced down at the bag to make sure it was the right one. Then as they were about to walk away someone bumped into her, causing her to drop the bag.

The guy dressed a blue coat and gray pants along with a yellow cap mumbled something and then picked up the bag that he dropped. Sakura waited as he hastily walked away. As Sakura bent down to pick up the bag she noticed that it was unzipped.

"Tomoyo…. You don't think?" Tomoyo bent down also and shook her head. They pulled open the bag and mouths formed a small 'o'. Inside the bag was a copious amount of cash.

"I'm going to go after the guy. You get the airport police." Said Tomoyo as she reached for her badge and started to make her way through the crowd

00 TIU(Tokyo Investigation Unit)/ 2nd floor 00

Syaoran pushed open the door of the counterfeiting unit. His amber eyes spotted his friend at the desk. He walked up to her and said. "I thought you said that there was someone here I'd like to meet." He plastered a grin on his face.

Jennie looked up from her paper work and said dressed a blue uniform. She tapped her pen on the desk and said with a grin her face. "I don't know if I should tell you who it is... I mean if I hand that person over I won't have a chance with you."

He winked at her and said. "Are you still holding me to that dinner? I thought I'd covered it with that lunch two weeks ago." He paused and then said. "Well I think I'll have to think of something to make it up."

At that moment Sakura said. "I think you've been spending too much time with Eriol. That's why every girl in the building turns into mush when you're around." She walked up to him and with a smile on her face.

He looked up to find Sakura standing behind Jennie's chair. He smiled and said. "I can't help it if they all think I'm cute." She walked up to him as he continued. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't come back into work till Monday."

She raked her hand through her hair before replying. "I still am. But while Tomoyo was picking me up…. bumped into someone who gave me a bag of cash and you know… long story short …. Tomoyo caught the guy and I had to come give a statement."

Syaoran nodded and then said to Jennie. "I'm guessing you're the one who wanted me to pick her up."

Jennie smiled and said. "Well I couldn't leave your girlfriend here. You know some of the guys might end up hitting on her."

"You know, you're right. Thanks…" He took Sakura's bag and then he said. "I'm on my lunch break anyway. I'll drive you home."

00 Syaoran's car 00

It has been three years since Syaoran first offered a position to her on his team. Some how through everything, within six months she had stolen his heart. But they did not really understand each other. So the week before she left for England, they broke up.

He could not let the relationship end since he still had feeling for her. He also knew she felt the same way. So the day she left for England he boarded the same plane and booked the seat next to her. He told her that he agreed and that things might have went faster then expect and agreed to slow things down. She stayed in the hospital for a month and then worked in Tokyo Investigation Unit in Engalnd for six months. He stayed there to work with he TIU team there for a months. Then when he returned to Tokyo he would go and visit her once a month and talked on the phone.

Now they were dating steadily. Most of the people in the building knew they were dating and agreed that they made a cute couple. But the girls all seem to fall under his spell. Others just pretended they did not know and hope that they would break up hoping to get a chance to date them.

Sakura turned her head and said. "It's good to be backing home. I never got to ask you last time how everyone was doing."

Syaoran smirked and said. "Same as always: Eriol and Tomoyo are fighting once again. This time their fight was about taking her stapler. Eriol once again denies he ever took it. As for Takashi and Chiharu, they seem to be hiding something from us. They won't tell any of us." He made a right turn at the red light.

Sakura chuckled and said. "Well it good that not much has changed in a week. And what about you?…. Are you hiding something from me? Tomoyo says you've been going out for lunch a lot these past few days."

He turned his head to the left and gave her a surprised look. "No, where did she get that crazy idea…." He then lightly tapped his figures on the steering wheel.

She stared at him and then said. "You know Tomoyo; always trying to hook us up. I mean we never confirmed that we were dating… so you know, her imagination runs crazies."

The car stopped in front of her apartment. She unbuckled her seat belt and then said. "You better get back to work. I'll see you on Monday."

He pouted his lips and then asked as he handed her bag to her. "We're not going to dinner tomorrow?"

"Well if you're good today at work and don't space out, ok?" A small blush some how crapped on to her cheeks. She shook her thoughts away and then said as he lightly kissed her on the lips. "I better get going…" Then slipped out of the car.

00 Following wk/Friday/ sakura and Tomoyo's apartment 00

Sakura walked into the kitchen to find Kero eating his breakfast in the corner. She smiled and bent down to pet him. She then walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

She then walked into the living room to find Tomoyo eating breakfast in front of the television set. She sat down next to her and took a sip of coffee. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt as Tomoyo said.

"Glad to see you're awake. I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed."

Sakura chuckled and then said. "Sorry, I had trouble sleeping last night." Tomoyo turned to look at her. With an evil grin she said as with her cereal filled spoon half way to her lips.

"Do you and Syaoran do something…." Her voice trailed off a bite as Sakura sat next to her.

Sakura placed her cup down and said signing instead of speaking because she was trying to fight the blush on her face. _"Nothing happen, we had dinner and then he drove me home."_

Tomoyo placed the bowl down and said looking at her as their eyes met. "You guys have been dating for a while.. I can't believe you still blush around him."

Sakura quickly stood up and said. "I'm going to finish getting ready for work…. You better hurry. We don't wait to keep them waiting for breakfast."

Tomoyo face sadden. "Hey, I didn't not lose that bet with Eriol! It wasn't like I planed for that guy to bump into us. I don't see why I have to get him breakfast." Then stood up, taking the bowl into her hand headed for the kitchen.

00 TIU/ Bullpen 00

Sakura walked into the office to find Syaoran's desk empty and the rest of the team arguing. She set her files down on her desk. She walked over the coffee station to get some tea. She brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

Her honey amber hair was tied into a ponytail, which swayed back and forth as she walked back to her desk. She silently sat down and took the first folder off the stake. As she was reading it she left someone walk up to her. She looked up and smiled.

_"I was gone for ten minutes. They're arguing again?" _asked Syaoran dressed in a dark red button down shirt with a black tie and matching color pants.

_"Yeah, I really don't know what happen… Glad that I can't really hear what's going on. So how were things in Yuki's office?" _She asked as he stood next to her.

_"Just what I was getting too. You've been gone for a week and still can read my thoughts. I'll tell you if they stop arguing." _He walked to his desk and grabbed the thickest manual off a filing cabinet.

He stood at the side of his desk and then dropped the book onto desk. The loud thumb caused the arguing couples to stop. He then sat down and said. "Glad to see you guys stop. Now let's get down to business."

Tomoyo and Chiharu went back to their desk and sat down, waiting to hear what their team leader had to say.

"What is that you wanted to tell us?" asked Eriol sticking his feet out.

"Yuki said that since Sakura has joined the team the rate we've been solving cases have jumped. Now since it is Sakura's third anniversary here as an agent…." Syaoran paused for a moment. "Yuki says that he's sorry he can't join us for dinner tonight… But has allowed up to charge the dinner on to the company card."

Takashi mouth went agape. He stared at Syaoran. "You have got to be joking right? Charge the dinner on the company card….. Kenshin is never going to agree to that."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulder. "Not sure what Yuki said to Kenshin, but he has agreed. So where do you guys want to go to dinner?" At that very moment everyone started to talk throwing suggests all over the place.

00 later that night 00

Syaoran pulled the car up to the curb in front of Sakura's building. He turned off the engine causing the car to grow really silent. After a few minutes he turned to face Sakura and said. "We're here."

She turned to look at him. Her amber hair still tied in it's ponytail. She released her hair from its cage and then said. " Yeah, maybe we should drive around the block some more."

He chuckled and said. "I'd love too but it's late. We both have work tomorrow."

She sighed and shook her head. "I hate Mondays." She then wrinkled her nose, which caused him to kiss her lightly on the nose.

"Be a good girl… I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning ok?" he asked as he buckled her seat belt.

"It's ok, Tomoyo will drive me…" She said clutching her purse.

He nodded then watched as she exited the car. He watched and waited as the lights of her apartment flickered on. She waved to him from the living room window. He waved back and turned on the engine once more.

Right as he was about to pull away his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and said. "Syaoran here…." He paused and then said. "It is? Ok… I'll come and see how it looks. I think I want to make some changes to it." He snapped his phone shut and the pulled away from the curb, heading home.

------------------ ------

AN: That's part one. I hope you all like it. Please review. Hoping to get 5 reviews before I update once again. Until then, bye!


	2. the auction

Thanks for all the reivews. This story is more about their personal life. There will be some stuff going on at their work but not a lot. Enjoy and please keep reviewing!

----------------------- ----

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_Italics- people signing_

--------------- -------------

Keep it Simple

Part 2 (the auction)

Eriol, Syaoran and Takashi pulled out chairs from around the table. Once they were all seated Eriol handed them each a menu. A waiter brought over three glasses of water as they read their menu.

"I'm so glad we're having a guy's night out. I don't think I can stay in that house any long." Said Takashi as his grayish eyes scanned the menu.

Eriol chuckled and said, lowering the menu slight. "Ho, ho, tried of Chiharu-san already?"

Takashi glared at him and said. "I love Chiharu. We're not having any problem. The one who's having problems is you, Eriol. You like Tomoyo-chan and all you do with her is argue."

"Hey that is not true! Tomoyo and I are two different people. I just like making fun of her." Said Eriol his dark blue eyes narrowing.

"If you say so… As for my problems, Chiharu's mother is staying at our house again…" He paused reaching for his glass of water, " It's the second time this month. I have a feeling she wants to move in with us." Said Takashi taking a sip from the glass.

"Ahh, the mother-in-law… That's why I'm never going to get married. I'm feeling sorry for Syaoran here, if he ever pops the question… he'll have to deal with Sakura's brother." Said Eriol smirking behind his menu as the other two guys glared at him.

Just as Syaoran was about to respond he heard a voice he never thought he'd never have to hear. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. – It's ok… it's ok…. You can do this.- He looked up at the lady in her early thirties standing next to their table.

"Ai-san, what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran to the lady, who's dark brown hair was in a bun. She wore a light pink pants suit with brown strips. She smiled at Syaoran and said.

"My, my, just the person I was looking for. Li-san…." She then looked at the other two guys sitting at the table. Her smile grow larger. She then returned her attention to Syaoran.

"The children counsel wants to restore some of the parks around Tokyo. They want to have a fund rising event to raise money so they asked my company to help. I was thinking of getting a department from each law enforcement agency to help. I'm so glad that I bumped into you." Ai said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We're all surprised to see you here too. So what kind of raising event is it?" asked Eriol placing his menu down.

The smile on Ai's face grew even larger. She looked at them and said. "It's an auction for the men in the group. The highest bitter will spend the night with that person. I'm so hopping that you guys would agree to it."

Syaoran was about to speak when Eriol asked. "And do you have to be single?"

Ai shook her head. "No, since it's only going to be for the night of the auction … but we'll need to film a little video to put on the site so the ladies can bid." She looked down at Syaoran, who was adjusting his tie. "So what do you say? Will you do it?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak again, when Eriol interjected. "We'll do it! I mean, is it to help the children, so they can have a safer place to play."

"Oh, that's wonderful. We'll have the guy come over early next week so we can film you giving us a little bio and the auction can begin as soon as possible." She looked down at Syaoran who forced a smile on his face. "I'm so glad you can help. I look forward to your video." Then she bowed and left the restaurant.

Syaoran stared intently at his menu while Takashi watched as Ai turned the corner and was out of sight. He then said. "Ok, you can breath now."

Syaoran head hit the table. He closed his eyes and started to breath deeply while Eriol and Takashi snicker. He lifted his head up and said. "It's not funny. I'm going to die."

"I don't think any time soon. Ai-san looked very keen on winning you for the evening." Said Eriol returning his attention to the menu.

"Oh shut-up, you just so excited about this auction so is you can meet single girls." Said Syaoran in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Let's just order. I'm sure Syaoran has a lot to tell Sakura on the phone tonight." Takashi said as he waved for a waiter to take their order.

00 Two days later/ TIU 00

Syoaran was adding sugar into his coffee when Takashi came up to the coffee station. They both tossed their straws into the trashcan. They leaned slightly on the counter.

Syaoran was the first to break the silence. He looked at Takashi and asked. "So did you ever tell Chiharu about helping out?"

Takashi lowered his mug and answer. "Yeah, she thought it was really funny and is glad that I'm helping. I didn't get to tell her that it was all Eriol's idea." He glanced at the girls gossiping by Sakura's desk. "Did you ever tell Sakura about Ai-san?"

Syaoran shook his head in response. "Nop, I started too but some how ever got around to it."

They then headed back to their desk to continue their large amount of paperwork. As they were working Eriol walked in dressed a dark blue suit, with a white tie. His blue hair gelled up. Tomoyo was the first to notice his change.

"What's with the suit? Are you going to wedding? Are you getting married?" she asked from behind her desk. She then added as Eriol did a quick spin so the team could see his outfit. "Wait… never mind…. You're not the married type. Who would want to marry you?"

Eriol glared at her and then said as he straighten his tie. "Very funny, but the reason I'm all dressed up is because Ai-san is coming over to film our tapes for the auction." He then sat down at his desk.

Sakura turned to the girls and asked. "What auction?"

Chiharu couldn't help but smirk and said leaning forward. "Takashi told me this, this weekend. The guys are going to be auctioned to the highest bidder for a night at an auction. It's to help raise money to restore the parks around Tokyo."

Tomoyo and Sakura nodded their heads. "It sounds like a great cause… I'm glad that the guys signed up." said Sakura walking towards Syaoran desk to hand him a file.

Sakura noticed Syaoran's glum look and asked signing. _"Are you ok? You don't look too excited."_

Takashi spotted Sakura's question towards Syaoran and decided to answer it for him. "The reason why Syaoran isn't so happy is that person who's having this event is hosted by the lovely Ai-san."

Sakura looked at him and asked in puzzled tone. "Ai-san? From the case with Sue-san, two years ago?"

He nodded his head. Sakura sighed and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry..." A smile form on her face when she said that. "Looks like Ai-san is having fun with this. I mean after all she has been wanting to get her hands on you." She tried to maintain a serious look on her face but she could not gigggled at the last part.

His brown eyebrows knitted together. He gave her a mocking glare. "Hey, I thought you were girlfriend. How can you say such a thing? Aren't you jealous that you boyfriend might be stolen by the dragon lady?"

Her emerald eyes soften as she leaned forward slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry… I know… the dragon lady is scary. But I'm sure she won't get you. I mean there will be other ladies bitting. It might not be so bad."

Syaoran just let out a depressing sigh.

From behind his desk Eriol said. "Why don't we make this more interesting and have a bet to see which of us gets the most bids. I mean how much can we lose. Well except maybe Syaoran, having to spend the whole evening with Ai-san."

Syaoran and Takashi perked up upon hearing Eriol's idea. "Ok, let's say this… The losers have to treat the winner to sushi at the most expensive place in Tokyo. What do you say?" ask Takashi.

The other two men nodded in agreement. Eriol chuckled and said. "Prepare to lose!"

Chiharu looked at Tomoyo and Sakura sitting at their desk. She then cleared her throat and said. "Why don't we, ladies, help with the bet? We'll keep track of the bids made once the auction starts."

"I like the sound of that." Said Tomoyo , who then looked at Sakura who also agreed.

00 Later that afternoon /Conference room 00

Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi sat in the conference room where the furniture was pushed aside to make room for the equipment for video. They each sat in a directors chair, while Ai and a guy with a curtly bread dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

With a smile on her face, Ai-san said " This a Gregg, who will be filming your video's for the auction. All we need to tell us about yourself and what are your interest are."

Syaoran then said. "I think we can handle that.. But just to let you know we are on our lunch break so we need to get this done as soon as we can."

Ai placed a reassuring grip on Syaoran's upper arm and said with a soft smile. "Well since we don't have much time, why don't we start now. And Syaoran you can go first."

Eriol and Takashi stood up and walked off the side so they would not get in the way of the video. As Eriol walked pass Syaoran, who straighten his dark blue tie with small white dots, said. "Good luck man."

Syaoran cleared his throat and started at the camera. He straightens his tie and then looked at Gregg who gave him the thumbs up sign. He then leaned forward slightly and then said. "Hi, I'm agent Li Syaoran with Tokyo Investigation unit…… "

00 10 minutes later 00

Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu where walking back to the bullpen from their lunch when they caught sight of the guys filming their video. They glanced at Ai-san who was too busy staring at Syaoran. They looked at each other with a grin on there face. They pushed open the door and tip-toed into the room.

It was now Syaoran's turn to tell the ladies what he does in the free time when Gregg stopped and said, "Now, Syaoran… you did great before.. Just relax and be natural. Show them you soft side."

Syaoran looked at Gregg with a confused look. His eyebrows knitted together. He turned and looked at Eriol and Takashi, who shrugged their shoulders. When he was about to give up he noticed the girls standing by the door.

He raised his hands and signed. _"What is he talking about?" _

The girls also shrugged their shoulder. Sakura smirked and then said. _"Think he means to show the Li Syaoran charm but not too much. Ai-san looks like she's about to faint." _She quickly lowered her arms when Ai-san caught sight of her. She then winked at Syaoran before the camera started rolling again.

00 An hr later 00

The team was heading back to the bullpen when Ai jogged up to Syaoran. He turned and looked at her as she asked, "Syaoran… I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me? We can talk about auction,"

Syaoran stared at her in silence. Tomoyo walked up to him when they noticed that he wasn't behind them. "Tonight….."He said pausing trying to think of how to get out of this jam.

Tomoyo tapped him on the shoulder and said. "Sakura says she needs to see you about the case. She says that the suspect won't talk to her."

He nodded and then said looking at Ai. "Sorry… about tonight… I don't think it will be a good idea. Maybe after the auction?" He then hurried away with Tomoyo who gave a slight bow.

As they were walking down the hall he said, "Thank for saving me back there."

Tomoyo smiled and said "It's no problem. I would have done it for anyone, but Eriol. Besides I couldn't let that dragon lady win. She drives me crazy." He couldn't help but chuckle at her last comment.

00 Takashi and Chiharu's place 00

Takashi sat on the queen size bed. He was reading a book when Chiharu walked in her yellow pajama. He glanced at her and continued to read his book. When she climbed into bed he said.

"So is mom asleep?" She looked at him as she tucked her soft brown hair behind her ear.

"Just saw her went to bed. Why do you ask?" she said propping her pillow up.

He placed his book aside on the nightstand. He the placed an arm around her waist. He then whispered in her ear. "Cause I wanted to do this." And then he lower his head and started to plant light kisses on the base of her neck.

She giggled and said between giggles. "Takashi, my mother is the next room."

He lifted his head up said. "So… do you want me to send her to hotel?" He raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"No….not really…"Her voice dragged out the last part. Just as he returned to his pervious task there was a knock on the door.

He groaned inwardly and asked, racking his hands through his hair. "Who is it?" The door open and an older version of Chiharu stuck her head in the room.

She smiled meekly at the couple in bed. "Sorry… I was wonder if one of you could set the alarm clock for me. I'm meet Ike-san for brunch tomorrow and I don't want to be late."

Chiharu tossed her blanket aside. Her husband grabbed her hand and shook his head. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

He watched as the door to the room closed. He fell back onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and let a frustrating groan except his lips. – Why are we even married. We could just be living together. –

00 Two days later/ TIU/ After lunch 00

Takashi and Eriol walked into the office to find a large board on the wall. It was a chart with the names of the guys in the auction and color tape, symbolizing the amount of bids they had.

Eriol's mouth when agape when he noticed his line. He turned and stared at the rest of the team. "You have got to be kidding me right? How can I have the shorts line."

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulder. "I have no idea… But that's what the site says. I can see every bid made."

"At least Syaoran and Takashi's bar is almost the same length. Is it going to hurt your friendship?"asked Chiharu passing out cups of tea.

"Everything is be fine as long as I win." Said Takashi with a smirk on his face.

Tomoyo looked up from her computer and said. "Well not to dampen anyones mood, but Syaoran might win. Someone seems to always topping the pervious one."

Syaoran leaned forward with a file in his hand with Sakura standing next to him. He cleared his throat and asked. "Do you know who it is?"

Tomoyo click a few buttons on her computer. She then looked up; flipping a lock of violet hair behind her shoulder. "I'm sorry to say but your worst nightmare is coming true. The person is Ai-san."

Sakura placed a hand on top of his hand. She gave a gently squeeze and said. "I'm sorry, sweetie…"

Syaoran looked down at the floor. "This is going to be really awkward…"He paused and then said, "Ok. People let's get to work and let's have an update on the case." He said tugging on the collar of his blue button down shirt.

-------------- ------------

AN: this chapter was based on an esp of_ Sue Thomas FBeye_ . I just had to add this.. and thought it would be nice to have Syaoran sweat again… Don't worry he'll be sweating some more again. But till then, please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Bye for Now!


	3. the winner

Thanks for all the reviews…. Enjoy!

---------------- ---

"talk

-thoughts

_italics- people signing_

00setting

--------------- ---

Keep it simple,

Part 3 (the winner)

"Thank you." Said Chiharu sitting on a rose color coach. Sakura sat next to her in a dark red pants suit. They were sitting in front of a lady in her mid-forties. They were interviewing her for their latest case concerning the murder of the lady's husband.

"I'm just wondering why you wanted to see me. I mean my husband and I divorced six months ago. I heard that he had a girlfriend." Said the lady, tucking her light blue hair behind her ear.

Chiharu wrote what the lady said and then looked up. "You were the last one to know the victim and we just came to see if you knew anything that might be able to help us catch the murder." She paused and then asked. "As you guys were going through the divorcé did you notice anything strange?"

The lady sat across them in silence for a few minutes. Her legs where crossed at the ankles. She then looked at them and said. "I'm sorry, no… We didn't even sleep in the same room. So I don't know…"

Chiharu nodded her head. "In that case, how about before the divorcé? Did you husband get any strange phone calls, large amount of money taken out of your bank accounts?"

The lady shook her head once more. Chiharu then closed the notebook in her hand. She clicked the pen close and slipped it on her coat pocket. She looked at Sakura who nodded her head. They stood up and bowed.

Just as they were about to leave the apartment, Sakura's emerald eyes fell upon a photo on the bookcase. It was a photo of the lady they were interviewing; with a guy a little order then her, with his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura looked at the lady and asked with a small smile on her lips, "Moto-san…. I love that photo on the bookcase… Where did you take it?"

Moto walked over to the bookcase on the left, next to the television set. She picked it up and said with a delighted tone. "Oh this… I took it a few months ago… This is my friend… we went to the park that day for the cherry blossom festival."

Sakura smiled and said. "I must say… he's really cute. Too bad I already have a boyfriend…Is he your boyfriend?"

Moto could not help but blush at her question. She placed the photo back down before answer. "No. He's not my boyfriend. We're just really good friends."

"Oh… I see. Well sorry about taking up so much of your time. We should be going now." She glanced at Chiharu who nodded her head. They then slipped on their shoes again and left the apartment.

00 Outside the building 00

Chiharu was digging into her coat pocket for her car keys as Sakura asked. "Do you think that there is something going on?"

Chiharu looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… the way she answer my question about the guy being her boyfriend." Said Sakura as they got near the car.

They slipped inside once Chiharu had unlocked it. As Chiharu placed the key into the ignition she turned to look at Sakura once again. "Are you saying that could be something more to that photo?"

Sakura nodded her head. " I remember seeing that photo in Joel's belongs. It was in the photo album and there was a large 'x' on it… Why would a guy keep a photo of his ex-wife and cross out the face of the person next to it; if the other guy was just a friend?"

A smile appeared on the other girl's face as she turned the key to start the ignition. "….Unless that was your wife's lover." She turned and said with a smirk on her face. "You're starting to think like Syaoran. It's slightly scary."

Sakura chuckled as they started to pull away from the curb. "Shh, don't tell Syaoran that. His head might get bigger." Chiharu giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

00 TIU/Bullpen 00

Syaoran stormed into the bullpen. He stood in the center of the room and said loudly. "Ok, who gave Ai-san my number?"

Everyone on the team looked at him with a confused look. He lifted up his cell phone and repeated his question. They still gave him a confessed looked.

At that moment Sakura got up from behind her desk. She walked up to him and took the phone from him. She looked at the text-message and then at him. She leaned towards him pointing at the screen. "Syaoran, it's Ai-san. But it's from Ai, the receptionist at the lobby." He looked at her and the back at the screen.

He then rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Sorry, this auction thing has got me jumpy." He bowed deeply before turning to his desk, with Sakura, also returning to her desk.

Eriol could not help but chuckle. He leaned back in his chair, pushing his glasses up. "This auction thing has sure gotten you jumpy. You freak out every time you see the name Ai." He looked at Sakura and said as he winked. "Remember Sakura not to name your daughter Ai.. Syaoran here might drop her."

Syaoran glare at him. "You just laugh mister… Wait until some strange lady comes after you." Sakura stood up and headed for the cabinet by Syaoran's desk.

Tomoyo interjected looking up from her computer monitor. "It's not likely to happen anytime soon, Syaoran. From the looks of the auction page he's still down by lots of bids." She pointed to the giant chart, tapped, to the wall.

"But it does look like Syaoran is going to win." Tomoyo said with a smile.

Syaoran groaned and said with his head in his hand. "Don't tell me it's Ai-san… I think I'm going to die." Sakura sighed and gently rubbed his shoulders, soothingly.

"But it still looks like Ai-san has her eye on you. Sakura, I suggest you keep an eye on Syaoran." Takashi said with a smile. She just shook her head in response.

"Well in three days we'll know that answer won't we." Said Chiharu. She looked around and noticed that Eriol was no longer at his desk. She looked at the team and signed, _"Eriol is missing… where did he go?"_

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Syaoran racked his hands through his hair and said. "Ok, enough about the auction. What can we do to solve the Moto-san murder case?"

00 Next day/ TIU 00

Sakura and Syaoran entered the office to find Tomoyo and Chiharu by her desk. She walked up to them while Syaoran returned to his desk. He watched as they whispered something to her, which caused her to smile.

With a raised eyebrow he asked. "What's so funny? It's not about the auction the Saturday is it?"

Sakura looked at him with sparkling emerald eyes. She shook her head, placing one hand on top of the desk. "No, they were just telling me that they fixed the photo that Moto-san had. You know, the one where the face was crossed out."

Tomoyo walked over to her desk. She sat down. Then turned on the large screen on the wall. With a click of her mouse an image of the crossed out photo appear along with a photo of another guy, next to it.

Chiharu was the one to speak. "The photo to the right as you all know was found in the photo album of Joel Moto …. We were wondering why the photo was crossed out. As you remembered from yesterday, Sakura said she found the same exact photo at Moto-san's ex-wife's house." She paused for a second before continuing. "With a little digging I found the guy Sakura and I saw in the photo."

This time Sakura continued. "The guys is Taoki Yuriwaki…. It turns out that he and Moto-san went to same college. They are in the same classes and all three of them were in the same club. So we're thinking that the three of them knew each other."

Tomoyo clicked her mouse on to the photo of Taoki and moved his face on to the other photo. "As you can see it doesn't fit exactly but you get the gist of it. There seems to be something going on between Moto-san and Yuriwaki-san."

Syaoran finally spoke as Eriol entered the room again and Takashi leaning back against his chairs. "What we have here is a love triangle. Lets go check it out… Eriol why don't you and Takashi go and see what Yuriwaki has to say."

00 Day of the auction/ TIU 00

Syaoran sighed as he sat the edge of his desk. He looked at his team as they sat at their desk debating on what to do. After a few minutes he broke the silence. "Well we know that it was a love triangle. Moto-san wife was married to Moto but in love with Yuriwaki. Meanwhile Moto and Yuriwaki where in a contest to see who will win her heart. It all comes down to who the winner was."

"But that's stupid to kill your best friend over." Said Eriol

" The bet was stupid to begin with." Said Takashi in annoyed tone from his seat.

"We have motive but no evidence." Said Syaoran. "We can't link Yuriwaki to the murder with out proof."

Tomoyo walked in with a pink file. She held it in her hand and flipped the cover open. With a grin she said. "If evidence it what you need. It's what I have. The DNA Sakura got from Yuriwaki-san matches the blood stain on the knife. You know when he cut himself as he was cleaning the scene."

Syaoran stood up, slipping on his coat. "Looks like we got it… Takashi why don't we bring him in. Sakura, Chiharu you bring Moto-san's wife. I have a feeling she knows more then she's telling us." The girls nodded and grabbed their coats before heading out.

00 Moto-san ex-wife's house/1/2 hrs later 00

"Agents would you like something to drink?" asked Moto-san.

Sakura and Chiharu shook their heads. They sat down across from her, on the coach. They glanced at each other. After a few minutes Sakura spoke. "Do you remember when I commented about the photo on the bookcase?" Moto-san nodded her head. "The reason I did that is because you ex-husband has the exact photo in his album. The only problem is that the guy's face is cross out."

Moto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sakura leaned forward and then said. "We know who that guy is. We know that he was one you loved but Taoki back away and you married Moto-san." She paused and stared at the lady in front of her, who had adverted her gaze. "I have a feeling that you know the real reason why Taoki backed away."

At that moment Moto-san broke down. Tears started to stream down her check. "I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't… I didn't want to too, but it was all his fault. If he hadn't made that stupid beat with Taoki…. I found out because Taoki let it slip and something inside me snapped." She paused to wipe away the tears with the back of her hand. She took another deep breath before continuing. "Taoki was the one who found me and cleaned up the mess…."

She looked up at the two agents sitting in front of her. In a weak tone she said, "Please Please… let me see Taoki. I'll sign a statement…"

00 Later that afternoon/park 00

_"Hey, what are you doing here?" _Asked Sakura sitting down next to Syaoran on a park bench. He looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

_"Just came to clear my head… I just can't believe Moto-san and Yuriwaki would do something like that_. _Have a contest to see who the winner is."_ He looked at her and she placed a hand on his shoulder. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

_"I can't explain why they did what they did… but … people do stupid things when they are love." _She paused and then winked._ "Well at least that is what I'm told." _

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching children from the school near by run around the park. She turned to looked at him with sparkling emerald eyes. She patted his arm and then said. _"Are you ready for tonight?"_

_"Why, did Eriol sign me up?… I'm going to die tonight." _He said with his shoulder hunch over.

She could not help but giggle and then said _"Don't worry, if it's really the dragon lady it's only for half the night. You'll be sitting with the rest of the team for dinner."_

_"I know… but the thought for her looking at me and batting her eyes is gives me goose bumps." _He said with slow hand movements up and down his arm.

_"Well then you'll have blame on the Li charm." _She said with a smirk on her face.

_"Are you saying that my charm is bad?" _He asked as she shrugged her shoulder. _"In that case how come some silly girl sitting right next to me has fallen for me?"_

_"Like I said before, love is blind." _He smiled and then kissed her lightly on her forehead and then helped her up so they could head back to the office.

00 Charity Event/8pm 00

_"Someone tell me when this is all over."_ Signed Syaoran as Ai, dressed in a dark blue gown with black elbow length glows; hair was swiped into bun and held together with a white sparkling clip, walked up to the microphone.

The team at the table chuckled at his comment. Eriol leaned towards him and said. "Why don't I just shoot you it would make the get-away much easier."

Everyone chuckled at his comment except Syaoran as he sat there. He nervously tugged on the collar of his button down white shirt with a black bowtie. He watched as Ai greeted the guest and thanked them for coming to the event and for all the ladies and gentleman for participating.

Eriol leaned towards the center of the table and said with a smirk. "Prepare to lose!"

Tomoyo looked at him from the other end of the table and hissed back. "What makes you think that you'll win? The auction page closed yesterday and no one can tell who the winner is."

Ai's voiced caused the bickering couple to settle down as she held white envelopes in her hand. She smiled at the guest and said. "Now, let's get to the winners of the auction. We'll start with my favorite team from the Tokyo Investigation unit. I know we're all dying to see who gets to spend the rest of the night with those handsome and cute men of that unit."

Her giggle caused Syaoran to tug on his collar once more. "The one who had the most votes in that unit is Agent Eriol…." Eriol stood up as Ai tried to find the winners name of the card. "Well it looks like the lovely lady wants to remain anonymous. Looks like Agent Eriol has a secret admirer."

Everyone in the ball room clapped as he sat back with a smile plastered on his face. Tomoyo leaned towards him and hissed. "How did you get so many votes? Your line was the shortest."

He shrugged his shoulder. "That will be my secret."

"Now the next one is the charming and tall agent Takashi." Came Ai's voice over the microphone. "The lucky lady tonight is …." She paused the read the card. "Nakasumi-san."

An elderly lady clapped and said "Oh my. I won… " Takashi turned and looked at her. He smiled and then winked at her before sitting down.

"It's too bad Chiharu… You know I might run off with her after tonight's event." He said with his arm resting on the back of his wife's chair.

She smiled at him, dressed in a black square neck dressed with light pink sparkles. Her light brown hair braided and held together with a bow at the bottom. "I'll just have to take my chances won't I?"

"Now for my favorite agent, who I know personally, agent Li Syaoran…." She paused as and then said pulling the card out. "The winner is Kinomoto Sakura." She stared in shock at the card as Syaoran sat down and stared at Sakura who blinked.

"Wait… she said, my name?" Everyone at the table nodded their head. "But I didn't vote. I mean I voted at the beginning but stopped because I didn't have enough money." She turned towards Tomoyo and Chiharu. "Do you do something?"

Tomoyo giggled and nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I hacked into the computer and helped you bid. Chiharu and I couldn't stand around and watch Syaoran spend the evening with dragon lady. He already breaks in to a sweat every time he hears the word Ai these two weeks. So we helped."

00 ten minutes later 00

Sakura and Syaoran where dancing to a slow song. His hand rested on the small of her back on the dark red rippled gown she worn. She smiled at him as he held her tighter and asked. "How did Ai-san take it?"

"She'll get over it… It just might take a while. She also said that she didn't know that we were a couple." He said with a small smile on his face.

"And are we a couple?" She asked as they continued to dance.

"I know not officially, since we decided to take things slow. But I'd like to think we are. I mean half the people in TIU think that we are…" he paused and then said. "Well I kinda told Ai that we are a couple and that we were really close. That I see you in my future."

She smiled and said. "I think we're close too and that everything between us is going well. Do you happen to know what they are playing I can't hear with music so soft?"

"Sorry, I really don't know… But I knew you'd love it." Se raised and eyebrow at him before he continued. "Cause you have that really pleasant look on your face." Her smile grow wider and then said planted on kiss on his left cheek,

00 One wk later 00

Eriol was walking down the street when he spotted Syaoran getting out of his car. He called for him but Syaoran did not hear him. – That's strange. – He jogged up the street and noticed Syaoran entering a store. He looked up and his eyes grew wide as he read the name of the store. – Meka's Jewelry Shop.-

----------------- ------------

AN: that's all for now…. Hope you liked it. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!


	4. keep it a secret

Thanks for all the review. Time to see if Syaoran is able to pop the question from this chapter on. Enjoy!

------------ --------

SIDE NOTE: There are 4 levels in being an agent.

LVL1- Highest ranked agent-supervisor of a number of units

LVL2-Team leader

LVL2A-Asissant leader

LVL3-regular agents

LVL3A-regular agents but don't carry a gun

LVL3B/C Agents that don't belong to a certain unit cause they are new. Don't carry a gun.

LVL4- Agents that are in training but can be assigned to a unit when needed

---------------------- --------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics – people signing_

_-------------------------- ------_

Keep It Simple

Part 4 (keep it a secret)

When Eriol entered the store, Syaoran was just handing the sales lady his credit card. The lady blushed as Syaoran stood there waiting for his item. He spun around when Eriol said,

"What is an agent like you doing here?" Syaoran sighed.

"Nothing… Just buying something." Syaoran said quickly taking back his credit card and then the tiny paper bag off the counter top but Eriol was faster and now peering inside.

"What may I ask is this? It's too small to be a necklace." He said with a smirk as Syaoran glared at him.

"Has anyone told you how annoying you are?" Syaoran asked as they exited the store.

Eriol handed the bag back and then replied. "No not lately but would you like to tell me what's in the bag. I mean you don't have to but you and I both know that I'll find out."

"Fine I'll tell you. But not here…. Let's get something to drink." They then made a right turn and headed for the nearest diner.

00 Diner/1/2 hr later 00

Eriol nearly spite out his coffee when he heard what his best friend said. He wiped his mouth and then sat straight again. He racked his soft blue hair and then said. "You want to ask Sakura to marry you?"

Syaoran raised his coffee cup. He took a sip and then set it down slowly. "What? You think that it's a bad idea?"

"No, No…. it's about time… The rest of the team believes in the two of you. I mean you haven't officially confirmed or denied that you guys are a couple. But we all can see that you guys care about each other." Said Eriol digging his spoon into a large banana split in front of him.

"So you think it's a good idea." Said Syaoran in an insecure voice.

He nodded his head. "Yes! If you went any slower you'd be going backward." He paused to dig his spoon into dish. "So how do you plan to ask her and when?"

Syaoran took another sip of drink before he answered. "I haven't decided but sometime next week. Maybe a candle light dinner first, then while walking Kero."

Eriol nodded his head in agreement. "That's sounds great. Do you want me to help you make reservations?"

"No thanks. I want to do all this myself. You know. Show her how serous I think of our relationship. Besides, Tomoyo always know when you're up to something. I want this to be a surprise for her. Now you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul. If you do I'll have to kill you."

With Syaoran's stern glare he gently set his spoon down in the bowl. He raised three fingers in the air, after drawing and imaginary 'x' over his heart and said. "I swear never to tell a soul. If I do I'll have die old and alone." He then picked up his spoon again and then said in a sarcastic tone. "Are you happy now? I'm giving up my happiest for you."

Syaoran just ignore his statement and continued his drink.

00 One week later/Wednesday/TIU 00

Everyone in the office was busy catching up on their latest paperwork. No matter how many cases they solve the paperwork never seems to end and seems to get higher by the minute.

Syaoran sat at his desk with his cup of tea dressed in a gray shirt and black pants. His chest hair fell over his eyes. He was trying to clear many of the files on his desktop when he noticed his Email icon flash in the upper right hand corner.

He clicked on to it and read its contents with his eyebrows knitting together.

----- -----

To:Lvl2SyaoranLmctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolHmctiu.royalgov

Re: have you

So have you asked her yet? It's been a week. I'm dying to know.

EH

---- ----

To:Lvl2aEriolHmctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2SyaoranLmctiu.royalgov

Re:why

No haven't asked her yet. You know this pass few weeks have been crazy. I have a date with her tonight. Planning to ask her then.

By the way why are you email me? we're right next to each other.

SL

---- ------

To:Lvl2SyaoranLmctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolHmctiu.royalgov

Re:cause

I would talk to you but you said to keep it a secret. So this is the safest way. You know my sign language isn't great. Sakura is going to find out. This is the safes way. Oh yeah! Good luck tonight!

EH

------ -----

To:Lvl2aEriolHmctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3TomoyoDmctiu.royalgov

Re: what r u doing

Something fishy is going on over there. What is it? Syaoran's got this really weird look in his face. What's going on… you've got to tell me. If not I'm hacking into your computer!

TD

----- -----

To:Lvl3TomoyoDmctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolHmctiu.royalgov

Re: rank

You so wish you were a level 2 agent now huh? But you're not haha. So I out rank you and I'm giving you an order not to mess with our computers. As for Syaoran… sorry can't go there. Syaoran made me swear not to tell anyone. But if you're dying to know ask Sakura tonight.

EH

---- ----

Tomoyo started at her computer with a scowl on her face. She forcefully clicked on her mouse deleting useless icons. She glared at Eriol who stuck out his tongue at her. She then adverted her gaze towards Sakura who was hunched over her desk writing. – I don't think I can last that long…. Maybe I can get it out of her at lunch…. Yeah, that's it.-

00 Noodle shop/1pm 00

Sakura rushed in to the shop. A few of her honey amber locks clung to her face as she dropped her umbrella into the bin by the door. As she brushed some of the water from her slick white coat she spotted Tomoyo and Chiharu chatting at a table against the wall.

She walked over to them breathing in the aromas from the kitchen. She sat down and said. "Sorry, I'm late. Takashi was trying to get me to trade with him. He wanted to have lunch with you," She looked at Chiharu. "but I told him you had agreed to eat with us."

Chiharu chuckled at her statement as the waitress working there took their order, from Tomoyo. "My mother says she's not leaving till next week. We just haven't had any alone time."

Tomoyo tucked some of her violet hair behind her ear. She took a sip of her water before saying. "That's because he loves you. Now what I want to know is about Sakura. Your relationship with Syaoran..."

Sakura looked at her with a raised bow, since she was sitting across from them so she could read their lips. "What do you want to know about? We live together."

Chiharu smiled and said. "I think what she means that is she wants to know how things are going with Syaoran. I mean after you guys broke up two and half years ago… you've kept your relationship low key. Half the building thinks that you guys are dating but still… you'd like to know."

Sakura smiled as the waitress placed their orders in front of them. "Ok, but only if you swear not to tell anyone." The two girls across from her nodded their heads vigorously. She took a deep breathe and then said. "Well everything between the two of are going well. We've been taking it slow, so far there hasn't been any bumps in the road."

"That's great. But do you think Syaoran is every going to ask you to marry him? You do want to marry him don't you?" Asked Tomoyo pulled the wooden chopsticks a pair.

"We never talked about that…. But if he ever asks… I might say yes. But he hasn't so…" Said Sakura digging her wooden chopsticks into the bowl. "What about you and Eriol? You guys haven't been arguing a lot. Have you decided to forgive him?"

Chiharu also turned to agent next her to hear her answer. "Ha! Like I'd ever forgive him. I have…some what ….. but I'm never going to date him again, if that's what you're asking. Working with him is hard enough." She paused and then asked Sakura swallowing the noodles in her mouth. "Do you know what Syaoran has planed for you?"

"What, you mean tonight? Yeah we're just going out to dinner. Nothing fancy." Replied Sakura sipping some of her spicy soup from her spoon.

"That's it… just dinner?" Came Tomoyo surprised tone.

"Yeah, just dinner…" Came Sakura's voice. Tomoyo let out a soft sigh knowing that Sakura could not hear it.

00 Syoaran's apt later that night 00

Syaoran stood in of his full-length mirror dressed in a button down shirt with black pants. His usually messy chestnut hair was gelled up in the front. He was holding two different color ties. One was dark blue with small red dots and the other one was black with thin silver strips. As he was trying to decided, which to wear for the second most important day of his life, he notice his computer flashing in the reflection of the mirror.

He walked over to his desk, which was against the large window of his room. He sat down and smirked when he noticed the web-cam icon flashing. He clicked on to it and smiled.

His sister Fiefei was staring back at him. She was two years younger then him and dressed in a purple sweater. Her silky chestnut hair was pulled into a bun. Her sparkling ambers eyes stared back at him.

_"You look sharp tonight." _Said Feifei with a smirk on her oval face.

"Very funny, you… don't you have to make dinner for your husband tonight." Said Syaoran with a grin on her face.

_"I will… I just wanted to see if you were ready for tonight.. Do you need me to go over the sign for marry me, again?" _She asked

"No, but you can help me decide which tie to wear. The blue one," He held up the blue one for a few seconds in front of his shirt. Then quickly switched to the black one. "Or this one."

Feifei leaned back in her seat and then said. _"The black one… now can I see the ring? Pleassssssssse!"_

_"No, cause I know you. Once I show you, you're going to tell Mama and XieFai and I don't want them to know yet." _He said once he was done putting the tie around his neck.

She scowled at him and glared at him. _"I'm not bad with secrets. You're just made cause you still think I told Mama what you got her for Christmas three years ago."_

_"Well if you didn't tell who did?" _He paused and then said. _"Besides I don't want Mama to get worked up if Sakura rejects me."_

_"If from what you told me is true… Kinomoto-san will not…Don't worry she won't. But if you let me see the ring now I tell you her answer. You know the engagement ring is really important to a girl. The bigger the diamond the more love you are showing her." _She said as he watched her sign to him.

He chuckled and then said. _"Nice try but I'm not going to give in to you… you'll have to wai.tWhen and if she come to visit Mama you see it. Now I've got to go… Good night!" _With that he turned off the web-cam and clicked the window of the web-cam close.

As he was about to leave he noticed Eriol name flash next to the email icon. He pressed it and sighed when he read what Eriol wrote.

------------ --------

To:Lvl2SyaoranLmctiu.sideroyalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolHmctiu.sideroyalgov

RE:so did you

So did you ask her yet? I'm dying to know…. Oh yeah, before I forget, Tomoyo might be catching on. she tried to get info from me today but don't worry I didn't give in!

EH

--------------- -------

To:Lvl2aEriolHmctiu.sideroyalgov

From:Lvl2SyaoranLmctiu.sideroyalgov

Re: NO!

No, I haven't asked her yet. I'm about to leave the house. Once I'm done with this email hopeful I'll be able to ask her. As for Tomoyo…. She'll know tonight if that is I'm able to ask her. Good night I'll see you tomorrow

SL

------------ -------------

00 Restaurant 00

Syaoran and Sakura leaned back in their seat as a waitress brought them their desert. They sat in a quite corner of restaurant. A large sparkling chandelle sparkled and eliminated the whole room.

Sakura smiled as she glanced around the room. She then returned her attention to Syaoran who seemed to be really nervous. She smiled at him softly and asked. "Are you alright? You seem to be really jumpy."

He smiled at her as his right hand kept touchung his right pants pocket. –Ok, breathe… If you keep this up she'll figure out something is wrong…. Inhale, exhale.- With a soft smile he said. "Yeah, I'm ok… I've just really never taken any of my dates to a place like this. Do you like it?"

She nodded her head as she added cream into her coffee. "I love it… But today isn't my birthday and I can't remember of anything special that happened on this day. Why are we here?"

He clutched the small black velvet box on his pants. He took a deep breath and said. "Sakura… We've known each other of three years now. I know that in the being our relationship went a little too fast. But after our time in England and since you've returned to Tokyo.. I feel." He paused to take in another breath of air as he stared into her sparkling emerald eyes. "It made me realize that you make my world complete… Sakura… Will you…."

Before he could complete his question his cell phone vibrated. He sighed and then said. "Hold on." He removed his cell phone from his He placed it to his ear and said in an annoyed tone.

"This is Li, Syaoran." He paused and then said. "Ok, we'll be there." He snapped his phone shut and then looked at Sakura.

"Sorry, it looks like we're going to have go back to work. That was Takashi. He says to come in now."

Sakura nodded as she grabbed her purse from off the table. Syaoran had walked around her and helped her with her rose printed wrap which matched and dark pink spaghetti strap dress.

They were heading out of the restaurant as Syaoran waited for the hostess to return his credit card she asked. "What was it that you wanted to tell me before we got interrupted?"

He shook his head as he slipped his credit card into his wallet. He looked up and said "It's nothing import. It can wait… We better get going." Then with his hand lightly on her back they headed into dark Tokyo night.

-------------- ----------

AN: That's all for now… Now that Syaoran's first attempt to pop the question. how will he ask her again and when, you just have to continue reading to find out. I also thought the email would be a great idea since Syaoran doesn't want Sakura to know what he has planed. I got the idea from another story. Well please REVIEW! Hope to get at least 3 reviews before i update again.I can't wait to see what you have to say. Until, then BYE!


	5. at the door

Here is the next part! OH yeah, sorry in the last chapter the team was sending each other email and i couldn't get the (At) sign to appear. Anyway here is the next part.

-------- ------

"talk

-thoughts

_italics- people signing_

00setting

------------ ---------

Keep it Simple

Part 5 (at the door)

"Ok, what's so important that you dragged Sakura and me away from dinner?" asked Syaoran walking into the bullpen.

Eriol and Takashi sat at their desk with the seats facing each other. They looked up at him and noticed their leaders pissed off expression. "Sorry, but we thought it was best if you came in. Where is Sakura?" asked Eriol

"She went to get some more coffee filters. She said Kenshin came in the office the other day and said that he wasn't going to give us any more cause we've been using too munch." Said Syaoran perched at the edge of his desk.

With a glare Takashi said. "I'm going to get that Kenshin some day. I can't believe he'd say something like that. Then again he's only a level 3A agent…"

"Yeah, but he's head of the Office administration department. He may be only a level 3A but the rest of the agents do listen to him cause he gives us stuff." Said Eriol with airy tone.

Syaoran reached into his pocket for his handkerchief his hand brushed against the velvet box. As he pulled his hand out the box tumbled out and rolled towards Takashi's desk. He tried to stop it but Takashi spotted it and picked it up.

He looked at Syaoran and sighed and said. "This can't be what I think it is right?"

"In that case just give it back to me." said Syaoran walking towards him.

Takashi smirked and pulled the covers apart. With a low whistle he saw the sparkling diamond princess cut stone mounted on a white gold band. "Wow. Nice ring. I'm guessing it's for our lovely agent Kinomoto."

"Yes it is… and now you have to swear not to tell anyone, especially your wife. I was going to ask her tonight but… this came up." Said Syaoran as Takashi handed the ring box back.

"Ok, fine I won't tell a person… but why doesn't Eriol have to do the same thing?" asked Takashi.

Rubbing the back of his neck Eriol replied. "That's because I already knew about the ring. Syaoran, here made me swear not to tell anyone. We've been talking to each other through email for the pass week."

Just then Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu walked in. The guys stopped talking immediately. He shoved the ring box into his team leaders hands. Syaoran noticed the pink bundle wrapped in Chiharu's arms. He racked his hands in his hair and said in a weak tone.

"Please don't tell me, what I think it is."

Tomoyo smiled as she walked over to her desk. "If you think it's a baby girl you've won the 200,000 yen."

_"Where did you find this baby? I'm guess it wasn't for sale at the mall right?"_ asked Syaoran signing and speaking in a soft tone as Tomoyo and Chiharu fussed over the sleeping baby.

"No, Takashi and I were heading back here to get this file I left when we spotted her in the baby rocker-basket (sorry I really don't know what's it's call) at the door. We asked the guard if he saw anything and he said he just got back from the bathroom to get some water and when he came back the baby was already here."

_"So the guard didn't see anything?" _Asked Sakura standing there.

"Yeah, so we thought we'd better call you guys in to see what you think. I checked and there is no note. I thought it might had blown away but I got nothing." Said Takashi

"So what do we do now?" asked Eriol

Syaoran was silent for a few minutes. He glanced at the baby, wrapped in pink cloth and said, signing and saying_ "We'll have to take the baby to children services but we'll have to do it tomorrow morning. If the baby was left inside the building the CCTV must have caught something. We'll check that tomorrow. As for right now I guess we'll have to get her finger prints and photo and see what we come up with, so we can start working tomorrow."_

"But what about tonight? Who's going to take her?" asked Tomoyo in a concern tone.

"What about Takashi and Chiharu. They're the perfect people for the job." Said Eriol with a smirk on his face.

"No way, not with Chiharu's mother around. We're already having a hard time being alone. With the baby it will be worst." Said Takashi with a scared and resistant tone.

_"In that case what about Eriol or Tomoyo?" _Sakura asked looking at the young couple that always bickered.

"No thanks, a baby is not good thing for me.. I still have trouble keeping a hamster and you don't even need to walk it." Eriol said

"As for me, Sakura… I wish we could but we don't know how Kero is going to feel. I mean I know he's kind and everything but still… I don't think a baby is safe in our apartment." Said Tomoyo in a apologetic tone.

"Hey what about you Syaoran." Said Eriol with a smirk. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at him." Yeah, you have the place and it would be easier to take the baby to children services tomorrow since I already took the finger prints and photo of the baby."

Syaoran took a deep breath –It's ok… it's just a baby.. there is nothing wrong with a baby… but still… a baby in my house. I don't know… - Eriol's voice broke his train of thought.

_"I don't know… I don't think that's such a good idea.. Besides I can't handle a baby by myself." _Eriol walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"That's ok… I'm sure Sakura, here; won't mind staying at your place for the night."

Sakura could not hear to clearly what Eriol had said but read his lips and noticed Syaoran's shocked expression. She looked at the group and shook her wavy honey amber hair. _"I don't think it's such a good idea… I mean, me at Syaoran's house?" _She signed slowly so they could read what she was saying.

"Yeah, that is a great idea." Said Tomoyo looking at her. "You two went undercover as newlyweds before. Think of it as an undercover assignment but only this time you have a baby."

Chiharu and Takashi also agreed. Chiharu then placed the baby in Sakura's arms and smiled. "Good luck. It's getting late we'll see you tomorrow." They then followed Eriol and Tomoyo out of the office.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who sighed. He looked at her and signed _"Come on lets go. We've going to need to stop by the supermarket and pick up some diapers." _

00 Syoaran's apartment 00

Sakura sat on Syaoran's king size bed dressed in a one of Syaoran's t-shirts and sweatpants. She looked up when Syaoran returned to the bedroom after changing. He smiled as he waited Sakura gently rock the baby in her arms.

She smiled at him as he slowly walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Sorry about this." She said softly.

He gently ran his hands through the baby's soft light brown hair. He looked up at her and then signed. _"It's alright… We didn't know this would happen. Why don't you leave the baby in here with me and you take the guest room next door?"_

"Are you sure? I mean…" He interrupted her and said.

_"I'm alright… It will be easier and you won't need to wake up every hour trying to see if it's all right."_ Said Syaoran.

She walked over the basket and placed the baby inside. She brushed some of her bangs out and said signing. _"Thank you for everything. And I'm sorry about before. Are you sure you don't have anything to tell me. It sounded important before."_

He stood his head and led her to his bedroom door. He smiled and said "I'm really alright… Nothing important it can wait." He then kissed her lightly on the lips and ushered her to her room for the night.

With the door closed he let out a soft exhale of air. He glanced at the baby basket on his chair by his desk. – This is going to take longer then I thought. –

00 Next day/ Syaoran's apartment 00

Sakura rushed down the hall with her hair in a bun. She was buttoning up Syaoran's t-shirt since she did not want to go to Children's service in the outfit she wore last night. When she reached the living room she found Syaoran sitting on an arm chair feeding the baby.

She watched him for a few minutes. With a smile on her face she leaned against the wall. – He's going to make a great father one day.- She then walked up to them and said.

"Sorry, I wanted to wake up early to feed him." She said gently running her hand through the baby's hair.

"It's alright… I was up anyway… I also made you breakfast: scramble eggs and coffee. It's on the dinning table. She turned to find that she had missed the food on the table as she walked in. When she did not move he said. "You better hurry, we have to drop her off and it's best to do it just as the office opens, you know for safety."

She nodded her head and then sat down to eat her breakfast. As she ate she watched as Syaoran interacted with the baby.

00 Half an hr later/ Syaoran's car 00

Sakura glanced through the rear view mirror at the baby. The baby was smiling and kicking her tiny feet in the air. She paused and stared at Sakura with her dark brown eyes. Sakura then turned to face Syaoran. She asked. "Who would leave their baby at our building? That's just not right."

"I know… hopefully we'll be able to find out who this baby is and get it back where it belongs." Just then his cell phone rang. He quickly placed it on speakerphone.

"Ohiyo, Syaoran Sakura and baby Saranura." Came Tomoyo's voice over the phone.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was making a right turn. "Who's Saranura?" She asked.

"The baby silly… We couldn't keep calling it baby now could we? Now the reason why I'm calling is to tell you not to bring the baby into Children Services. I ran the fingerprints through the database and found out that she belongs to the daughter of a mob boss. There is more but it would be safer if you brought the baby in." Tomoyo said in a serous tone.

"Ok, we're coming back to office now." Just as he was about to hang up Eriol's voice appeared over the phone.

"Don't forget to get us coffee." Syaoran sighed and said

"Eriol today was Takashi's turn. Isn't he in office yet?"

"Yes, but he went to the archives to double check something. So no one here has had their morning pick-me up." With the other end of the phone went die.

00 Afternoon/ TIU 00

Sakura had returned from changing the baby's diaper. She placed her in the basket, which sat on her desk. She bent down to grab the bag of clothes Tomoyo had packed for her when Syaoran stopped her.

He handed her a neatly folded kimono, which was red and white and had a black obi. She looked up at him and asked. "What's this?"

He placed it in her hand and then said. "We're meeting the baby's mom, Aiko Yukawabi, at a tea house and we don't want to stand out. So change into this."

She sighed and took the clothes and then headed to the bathroom once more.

00 Tea house/ 1 hr later 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat in a quite room in one of Tokyo's largest tea house, and yet the most exclusive. Sakura and Sakura sat next to each other but left a one foot gap between the two if them.

She patted down her tight amber hair bun as she sat on her feet. She looked over at Syaoran who just sat Indian style on the dark purple cushion. Just as she was about to ask him if Aiko was going to show up the only screen door slid open.

A lady in her early thirties walked in. She kneed in front of them as she place a tea set on the door wooden table. She then closed the door and then returned to the table. She looked up at them and said.

"You must be Agent Kinomoto and Li. I'm Aiko, the baby's mother. I want to know how she's doing."

Sakura was the first to speck as Aiko slowly poured the dark green tea. "How did you know it's your baby? All baby's look a like."

As Aiko kept her head down the pour the tea she said. "That's because I recognized the small birth mark near her eye and when I called your office after I saw the baby's photo on the missing children site, the girl who took my call made me tell her something specific about her."

"Aiko-san…. Sorry we had to ask that question. We just wanted to make sure that you were really her mother. We already ran your daughters fingerprints through the database and knew you were the mother." said Syaoran as Aiko gently leaned forward and headed him a cup of tea.

"What we'd like to know." Said Sakura as Aiko did the same thing "Is why you gave up your baby?"

Aiko sat back down on her feet. She took a deep breath and said. "I didn't give up my baby. I would never do that. As you know… my father is a mob boss and I'm his daughter. When I turned 20 I broke away from the group. But it doesn't mean I can disrespect the people there." She paused to refill Syaoran's cup. "A few months I left the baby at my dad's to babysit. When I returned from work my husband told me that someone had taken the baby and sold it. I knew it was someone in the mob. But I could point the person out and I told me father but he said that there was nothing he could do."

Sakura pulled out a tissue from her obi. She handed to Aiko and said. "It's ok… we'll find the person. Can you give us the name of the people you think might have something to do with it?"

Aiko nodded her head gingerly. Syaoran slid a notebook and pen towards her so she could give them the names. After a few minutes she handed the notebook back. She sniffed and asked. "Can I see my baby?"

"I'm sorry, but to keep the both of you safe we can't let you see her. I promise, nothing can hurt her." Said Syaoran. "We'll call you when we get something."

With that they exited the room to let Aiko take in everything that has happen. Sakura glanced at her once more before shutting the door.

00 Syaoran's apartment 00

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the coach watching TV when she noticed the baby monitor blinking. She looked over at Syaoran and said "I'll get that. Why don't you check on the dinner? After dinner we can go over the case." He nodded and then removed his feet from the coffee table.

As he was stirring the stew with a long wooden soup; the door bell rang. He tapped the spoon against the pot and placed the glass lid back on. He wiped his hands on the apron he wore on top of his gray shirt and white cargo pants.

He glanced through the peephole. Then unlocked the door, but not before after taking a few deep breaths. He looked at the person stand in front of him and said. "Meiling, what are you doing here?"

Meiling stood before him with her raven black hair braided. Her ruby eyes highlighted with pink eye shadow. She wore a black skirt covered by a knee length brown coat. She smiled at him as she kept her purse from sliding off her left shoulder.

"Hi, Syaoran… I was in the neighbor and thought that I'd stop by." She stopped midway when she heard Sakura enter the foyer and say.

"Syaoran, have you seen the baby wipes? I know I brought some with Chiharu today." Sakura looked at Meiling and then at Syaoran.

Meiling stood there shocked for a moment and then said looking at Syaoran. "Sorry, did I come at a bad time?"

---------------- -------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you liked it. Meiling will be hanging around for a while. Please review! The more I get the faster I update. Until then, bye!


	6. some day

Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next part…

------------ ---------

"talk

-thoughts

_Italics-people signing_

00setting

-------------- ------

Keep it Simple

Part 6 (some day)

Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Syaoran finally broke the silence when he asked. "Meiling is there a reason why you came to see me?"

Meiling cleared her throat and said. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were busy. I just wanted to talk. But it doesn't look like you have time."

Sakura walked up to them at the door. She nodded her head at Meiling and then said, looking at Syaoran. "It's alright… go a head… I'll take care of everything. Takashi and Chiharu along with the Tomoyo and Eriol will be stopping by anyway."

Syaoran looked at her and then removed his apron and handed it her. She smiled at him then signed to her_ "I won't be long. Just down stairs at the coffee shop."_ She nodded then closed the door for him.

00 Coffee shop 00

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" asked Meiling sipping her bubble tea.

Syaoran stirred his coffee and then said. "No we were just working on a case. Meiling why are you here? I know you went back to Hong Kong."

She sighed and then said. "I know, when I left I said that things were going to work out and that there was no point in starting to start all over. But the last time I was here was because Aunty Yelan thought we should get back together. I knew back then that there was something going on between you and Kinomoto-san."

He looked up at her from his coffee. With a monotone voice he asked, "And what about now? What are you thinking this time?"

She took a deep breathe and then said, "I thought we could start all over. I still have feelings for you. I'm hoping that you feel the same way."

He looked at her and took another sip of his coffee. "Meiling… I do have feelings for you. But.. as my sister, now.. You were my first real girlfriend and I'll keep what we had in my heart."

She nodded adverting her gaze to her drink. " I see and what about Kinomoto-san?"

"Sakura… Sakura …." His cell phone suddenly rang. He excused himself and then said snapping his phone shut. "I'm sorry, I've got to go." He was about to leave money on the table when Meiling said.

"It's alright.. I'll pay for it." He bowed and then hurried out the door back to his apartment.

00 Syaoran's apartment 00

Syaoran entered his apartment and slipped off his shoes. He then walked into the dinning area to find the team eating the stew he made. He sat down and asked "Hey who said you could eat my food?"

Eriol look up from his plate of rice covered with stew and said. "Hey don't look at us your girlfriend said we could have some."

Sakura walked in at that moment and placed a plate of rice and stew in front of him. She then sat down and said. "Sorry, I didn't know how long you were going to take so I said that they could have some. It's not like you could have finished all of that yourself."

_"I would if you had dinner with me every night from now on."_

Tomoyo noticed what Syoaran signed and giggled. "Isn't that sweet? He wants her to move in with him." Eriol, Takashi and Chiharu grin when she said that and agreed that it would be nice if she did.

Syaoran and Sakura just glared at them. After a few minutes Eriol said. "Talking about moving in, I think that would be a great idea because according to Yuki, he said that you to will be _married_ for the rest of the case."

Syaoran spoke up at that moment. "Not that I have anything against being married but why are we doing this?" He asked with his fork halfway to his mouth.

Chiharu smile and said placing a ring box on the table. "It's the best way to keep the baby safe for now. We found out the baby was sold to another lady. We talked to lady and she said that she brought it from a guy who also matches one of the guys on the list Aiko gave you."

"So what's the guy's name?" asked Syaoran

Tomoyo pulled out a file from her coat pocket. She placed it on the table and pointed to a guy in his late fourties with gray and brown hair. "This is Irvin Tarubi. He is Aiko's father's second hand man. He has always wanted to be head of the mob but Aiko's father got the spot."

"So it's revenge. Doesn't it sound like something from a tv drama?" asked Eriol taking a sip of soda.

"As I was saying…" said Tomoy glaring at Eriol who sat across from her. "He's been selling babies for a while. More like five years."

"So… I guess that means we'll have to get him to sell a baby to us. Now who to pick to meet this guy?" said Syaoran. After a few minutes he said. "I think I have the perfect couple…" He paused and said with a smirk on his face. "And the winner of this assignment is Tomoyo and Eriol who will pretend to want a baby."

Tomoyo and Eriol turned and looked at each other. They then stared at Syaoran and shouted at the same time. "No, we can't go together. We can't even get along for two minutes." Said Tomoyo.

Syaoran smiled and said. "Well you just agreed on the same thing and that is you guys don't get along. Now you two can decide your story, just not in my house."

At that moment the rest of the team place baby items on the dinning table. With a small smile on their face Takashi said. "Since the baby will be here for a while we thought you might want these. It's a car seat, some baby clothes and a book of baby names since you don't like the name we made for you."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. She then said. "Well thank you…"

Syaoran stood up and said. "Yes we thank you for everything but… just get out of my apartment." Everyone groaned as they grabbed their coats and started to sholve out the door where Syaoran stood waiting.

As Eriol walked by he leaned towards Syaoran and asked. "So did you ask her yet?"

Syaoran glared at him and hissed, "Shhh. And no… I haven't had time and if you keep asking I won't have time to ask her." Eriol just smirked as Tomoyo and rest of the gang waited for him out at the elevator.

00 Later that night/ living room 00

After Syaoran had put the baby to sleep he walked into the living room to find Sakura curled up in the sofa dressed the t-shirt he brought for in England. Her amber hair was tied in a bun and her emerald eyes sparkled as she read the book of baby names.

He sat down next to her and noticed the sparkling wedding band on her left hand. – I wish it was for real. Once this case is over I'm asking her to marry me. – His thoughts where broken when she asked.

"Are you sure about having Tomoyo and Eriol go on this assignment?" He looked at her and then answered.

"Yes, besides Takashi and Chiharu said that if there was chance where we needed a married couple Eriol and Tomoyo should take the job." She placed the book down in her lap.

"But they can't even get along for five minutes. How are they going to pull it off?" He placed an arm around her shoulder and moved her closer to him.

"It's going to be alright… Besides I'm hoping that having them do this will at least get us some peace and quite for ten minutes. If not at will cut down their arguing down to three times a week." He paused and then asked picking up the book of baby names from her lap and ask. "So, have you picked out a name for the baby yet?"

She nodded her head gingerly. She picked up the book and pointed to the first name. "I was thinking Hiroe. What do you think?" she asked looking at him

"Hiroe sounds good. You have something else you might want to name her?" He asked.

She started to flip to the front of the book. Her eyes scanned the page and then pointed to a name. "What about Aya?"

He shook his head. "No, I won't let you name our baby…" He paused when he noticed what came out of his mouth. – Did I just say our baby? It would be great if Sakura was the mother of my child. She'd make a great mother some day. Wait… first step I have to ask her to marry me. –

"Why can't we name her Aya? I like it." She asked looking up at him.

"Cause in Chinese it sounds like 'oh no'. The name has to sound right." He said as she handed him the book and said.

"Ok, you pick out a name." He removed his other arm from around her shoulder and started to skim through the book. After few minute he looked at her and said.

"I always liked the name Sae. I always wanted to name my child that if it was a girl." She sat there silent for a few minutes and then said.

"I like Sae too. So Sae it is." He closed the book and leaned forward silently. He placed the book gently on the table.

She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. - So he has thought about baby names. That means that he wants to be a father. He'll make a great father from what I can tell. But he's not even married. What if I'm not the one who he wants to spend the rest of his life with…. – She closed her eyes as they sat in the brightly lit room. – I don't even know if that true. What ver the gods have planed for us…. I guess only time will tell. Maybe someday what is happening now will come true. – A small smile appeared on her face as they sat in silence just enjoying each others company.

00 Few days later/ TIU 00

Syaoran sat at his desk listening to Tomoyo explain her plan with Eriol that afternoon. He raked his hands through his hair and then said.

"Ok, so everything is set. Takashi and Chiharu will be outside the café. Once you guys turn over the money we'll assert him." Said Syaoran in a satified tone.

00 Afternoon/café 00

A tall guy, Irvin, with gray and brown hair sat across from Tomoyo and Eriol. He took a sip of his tea and looked up at him. He watched as Eriol rubbed Tomoyo's back soothingly.

Irvin cleared his throat and said. "Well it's all set. I'll have a baby for you guys by the end of the week. But right now you'll have to hand over the money."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with her sparkling dark purple eyes. She nodded her head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a orange envelope. He slid it across the table and watched as Irvin opened it.

"Ahh, good I trust that the amount is in there. If not, sorry no product." Irvin said as he resealed the envelope. Just as he was about to get up Syaoran and Sakura walked up to the table and flashed their badges.

"Irvin Tarubi, we're with TIU. You are under arrest for kidnapping." Said Syaoran as he hosted the man out of his seat. Irvin was silent for a few minutes and then said.

"This is some kind of mistake. My friends and I were just talking." He looked at Tomoyo and Eriol who also flashed their badges.

As Eriol slipped his badge into his pocket he said. "Sorry to be such a disappointment. But we're not even a couple."

As Tomoyo and Eriol followed the trio out to the car where Takashi and Chiharu were waiting she turned to him. She had a small smirk on her face as she said. "You know we don't make such a bad team. I mean once we stop arguing."

"Hey, I always said I was a good partner. You just never listen." Eriol said smugly as they head to his car.

"You were the one that always started. And don't push you luck mister. I only did this because it was ether that or watch Sae. But you know, maybe some day I would not mind going undercover as you wife for more then one day." She said as she pulled open the car door.

He smirked as he pushed up his sunglasses. "I'll hold you too that. Now since you lost the bet about the baby name, you have to get me coffee." She glared at him, causing her eyebrows to knit together.

00 That night/ Syaoran's apartment 00

Syaoran walked into the guest room, to find Sakura packing Sae's clothes and other baby items into a bag. She stood at the foot on the twin size bed while Sae sat giggling in her baby rocketer on the desk. He walked in and smiled at Sae. Then walked up to Sakura and placed at hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and said. "Hey, thought you were going to watch the baseball game on tv?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he sat at the edge of the bed. He picked up a tiny yellow t-shirt which they found the first night Sae stayed with them and started to fold it.

He then said. "I was… but I couldn't let you do all the packing."

She gave him a soft smile and said. "This is soo strange. I thought that this wouldn't affect me. Sae's only been here for a week and now I don't want to leave. I know that this… family was all pretend but… it felt right."

She sighed and quickly wipped away the tear that slide down her cheek. She quickly placed the rest of the clothes into the bag on the bed. She then looked at him and said in a whisper. "You must think that it's really stupid of me to say that."

He shook his head. He then signed and said at the same time, _"No, it's not… I've never told you this before but what makes the undercover assignment go well is if you believe that at this very moment you are that person and that everything that is happen at the moment is true. There is nothing wrong with that. I'm also sad to see this end."_

"You know, it was nice being your wife again…" She said wiping away her tears. He walked up to her and gently ran his thumb over her checks. "Maybe some day I'll have a little girl of my own?" She asked looking up at him.

He smiled and said. "Yeah, maybe some day… you have a little girl that looks just like you, which might be hard for the father cause he's never going to her date." He said with a slight chuckle. She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

00 Next day/ café 00

"I see. " said Meiling sitting across from Syaoran dressed in a dark brown suit. She looked at him with her ruby eyes. "I'm guessing there is nothing I can do to get you to change you mind."

Syaoran shook his desk. "I'm sorry… Sakura… is different.. she taught me what trust is.. and at times remains me that life isn't has hard as it seems yet to live it like it was our last." He took a sip of his soda.

She smiled at him. Her pink lips formed a thin smile as they sat in a busy café. "So do you see marriage in you future with her?"

He looked up at her shocked by her question. It took his a few minutes to regain is composure. With a light hearted tone answer. "Yeah, I see marriage in the future. Not sure how far in the future, but yeah."

She nodded her head again and adverted her gaze. " Do you love her?" He nodded his head. "Does she love you?"

"I never asked but I know in her heart she does…." He then said. "Meiling… I know… there is someone out there for you… I'm just not that guy."

She nodded her head in agreement as she stirred her drink. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes and said. "Yeah, I know… Maybe some day when I find him.. I'll introduce him to you."

He smiled and said putting his glass of soda on the wooden table. "I'd like to meet your guy some day; when the times come."

------------- --------

AN: that's all for now.. In the next chapter Syaoran will once again try to pop the question. Please review! Don't forget the more I get the faster I update! Until then, bye!


	7. email chaos

Here is part 7. Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter will be filled with Emails, which will tell you what is going on in the story. Got the idea from reading someone else story. Enjoy!

------------ ----

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics--people signing_

_--------------- --------_

Keys to help you read the email address:

MCTIU- Major Case (Name of the unit Syaoran and his team works for)

TIU- Tokyo Investigation Unit (Used for all agents that work around the building)

EDR- Evidence Room (Agents that work in the evidence room)

DATA- Agent data base unit (keep track of Agents/criminals info.)

---- ----------------------

Keep It Simple

Part 7 (email chaos)

Syaoran entered the office to find it empty. It has been a week send their last case and Yuki had told them they needed a break. They were assigned to desk duty and were told to catch up on all paper work. He removed his light spring coat and hung it on the hook on the wall near his desk. He pressed a button on his computer and headed for the coffee station.

As he was pouring spoonful of coffee grind into the coffee filter he heard someone walk into the bullpen. He turned around to find a girl dressed in a gray suit with a white shirt and black pumps slowly walk into the room. She smiled at Syaoran and said.

"Morning Agent Li." He smiled at her and said

"Good morning to you too. You look familiar. You're Kenshin's sister right?" She smiled and nodded walking up to him.

"Yes, I'm Hikaru. I work in the evidence department" She then handed him a stack of sticky pads. "Here is for you." A light shade of pink creped on her checks and then said quickly "and your team."

He took it and raised an eyebrow at her. With a grin he asked. "But your brother told us that he was cutting our sticky note pads." She shrugged her shoulder and was about to answer him when the rest of the team came bustling in.

She quickly bowed and headed out of the office saying good-bye. Eriol glanced at the girl and then back at Syaoran and asked. "Syoaran can't you put your charm on hold. It's eight in the morning. Work hasn't even started yet."

Syaoran turned and pressed the 'on' button of the coffee machine. He then walked by his desk and placed the sticky pads on top. As he sat down he said. "Hey, I didn't do anything… I was just making coffee when she came into give us these." He pointed to the pads on his desk.

"Ahh; sticky pads. The very thing Kenshin has banded from our office." With his tongue in his check Eriol continued and said. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she like you." He looked at Sakura and asked.

"Aren't you jealous?" She giggled and then said leaning on her right hand.

"After living with Syaoran…. There is nothing really special about him. There are so many other things that would drive you crazy." She said with a wink at Eriol.

Syaoran gave her a mocking glare as she giggled; Tomoyo and Chiharu went to check on the coffee.

-------- ----------

To:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: So…

It's been one week since the case with Aiko-san. Did you ask her yet?

EH

----------------- ---

To:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: Company email

No. I haven't asked her yet. We've been so busy and I keep getting interrupted with phone calls (evil glare) But I'm hoping soon. The box is burning a hole in my pocket.

You know the email address is for work related items. Why are you writing to me using this address? Someone can read what we're saying.

SL

--------------- -------

To:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: Fire wall

Eriol send me an emailed two days ago; telling me that you were worried about people in the building reading our emails. I'm here to say that you don't have to worry. I already sent up a firewall that no one in the building can break. Ok maybe is the computer hot-shots but it's not likely.

Now the real reason I'm sending you this email is to ask if you asked Sakura to marry you yet. I don't see a ring on her finger. Before you go crazy, I over heard you in the conference room two days ago. Sorry don't be mad!

TD

------------ ---------

TO:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov; Lvl3ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: WHY

Why is it that every time I come back from the weekend; I get all this unpleasant mail? Takashi just sent me an email telling me now Chiharu knows about me trying to ask Sakura to marry me!

Now I want you to swear not to tell a soul. I want this to be a surprise.

SL

------------ ----------

To:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: Swear

YES! Tomoyo and I swear to never tell a soul. Well that is until you ask her. We can't wait…. So hurry up!

Oh yeah, Kenshin just called. He wants me to bring him the supply list we have. I think he suspects us for taking the sticky pads.

CM

-------- --------

To:Bullpen4E(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2KenshinR(at)tiu.royalgov

Re:Supply list

It's now been 48 hrs since I told you that I want to see your supply list. I know that you guys took the sticky pads because all the other teams on the floor said that you stopped asking them. I want to see that list and I want to see it now. I want to see that list on my desk after lunch! THAT MEANS 1:30pm!

Kenshin R (TIU Supplies and Evidence Supervisor)

--------- ---------

To:Lvl2KenshinR(at)tiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3TakashiY(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: List

Hey smarty pants! Agent Chiharu went down to your office at 1:25pm with the list. She noticed that you were not there and tried to leave it in your office but the door was lock. She slipped it under the door. It's in a white folder. We gave it to you just like you asked. Don't tell me you can't find it! We don't have time for your request.

TY

--------- -------

To:Lvl3TakashiHY(at)mctiuroyalgov

From:Lvl2KenshinR(at)tiu.royalgov

Re: folder

What folder? I didn't see any folder yesterday after lunch. Waiiit… ok yes, I found the list. Why are there coffee stains on the paper?  
KR

---------- ----

To:Lvl2KenshinR(at)tiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3TakashiY(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: boo-hoo

Not our fault. You just said that you wanted our list. You never said what condition it had to be in. If you want another one, we don't have one. We also don't have time; we're working on a big case. That remains me…. I have some receipts for you. I'll be giving to you by the end of the months. (Oh wait, that tomorrow! (Evil laugh)

TY

------ -----

00 Few days later/ TIU Canteen 00

Hikaru walked into the busy canteen. She noticed the gray clouds from the large glass windows on her right. She sighed as she clutched her purse and brushed her dark red hair back. – It looks like I'll have to stay in for lunch day.-

She walked over the hot-food counter and grabbed a tray. As she walked into the line to give her order she heard Syaoran say.

"Hey, no fighting… I said I was going to pay for lunch, Just give me your orders." She turned to find him talking to his team who, now where telling him what they wanted all at once.

Her dark red eyes watched as they soon dispersed and went to grab a table. He walked up to the hot-food counter and grabbed two trays. He then walked up right beside her. He smiled and said.

"Hey, Hikaru…" She nodded her head and turned her head away. After a few minutes she looked up at him and said.

"Why don't you go first?" He looked at her and then asked.

"Are you sure? I mean you were here first." She nodded her head gingerly. "Ok, thanks."

She watched as he walked up girl behind the counter. She smiled as he read of the list of food his team wanted. After a few minutes his two trays were filled with food. Just as he was trying to figure out how to carry the tray back to table Sakura walked up to him.

She took on the trays from her and said with her sparkling emerald eyes. "Let me help you."

He shook his head. "You don't have to. I'll just make two trips."

She giggled and said. "I'm just here cause I don't want the tray to come crashing down and our food to got towaste." Her eyes brightened as she said that line. She then winked and then headed towards the table.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked as he walked over to the table near the large glass window.

Hikaru was broken from her sleep when the girl that just served Syaoran leaned towards her and asked. "What would you like Hikaru-chan?"

She looked at the girl and said. "Just a bowl of miso soup and fried dumplings." The girl nodded and started on her order. After a few minutes glancing out of the corner of her eyes she asked the girl. "Who's that girl with Agent Li?"

The girl looked up and said "You mean the one with sparkling emerald eyes?" Hikaru nodded her head. "She's Agent Kinomoto, Agent Li's partner. But people say that there is more to them then partners."

"So are they dating?" Asked Hikaru in a eager tone.

The girl placed her soup on the orange tray. She looked up and said. "I say they make a cute couple. Two years ago they were. But for some strange reason they broke up and she went to England. The word is that when Agent Li went to England also; it was to go after her." The girl paused to placed the fried dumplings on to the tray. "But he came back to Tokyo first. She didn't show up till six months later."

"So…" Said Hikaru hanging on to every word but chewed her lower lip waiting for the girl to answer.

The girl shrugged. "Now no one really knows. They seem to be dating and sometimes just good friends. So it's all up to person. They haven't confirmed or denied any of the rumors. Well have a good day." The girl said with a large smile on her face.

Hikaru smiled and took her tray. She walked towards Syaoran's table and sat two tables away. She could not help keep her eyes off Syaoran. She glared at Sakura as they laughed at something Eriol said. – Someone's got know something about them and I'm going to find out.-

----- -------

To:Lvl3cHikaruR(at)edrtiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aAyaY(at)datatiu.royalgov

Re: you sure?

Wow, I didn't expect you to email me. I also can't believe you want info on Agent Li from the Major case unit. You know I'm not allowed to give it to you. Your clearance isn't high enough. If you want to know more about him why don't you just talk to him?

AyaY

---------- -

To:Lvl2aAyaY(at)datatiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3cHikaruR(at)edrtiu.royalgov

Re: Cause

I can't just go talk to him. I'd never manage to say anything correctly. I just wanted to know more about him. You think you can send it to me in code. Like our emails? Don't worry I'm not selling his info.

HR

------------ -

To:Lvl3cHikaruR(at)edrtiu.royalgiv

From:Lvl2aAyaY(at)datatiu.royalgov

Re: Here

Sorry about writing back so late. For the pass week I had to do some stuff in the data room. I'm guessing the evidence room is also very busy. It took me a while but here is Agent Li's info. I hope you know what you're doing.

Aya

-------- -----

To:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re:being of June

Hey it's been three weeks. Have you asked her yet?

EH

----- ------

To:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: this weekend

I read in the newspaper today that there's going to be a firework show by the river, the weekend. Why don't you take her there?

CH

---- ----

To:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: yesterday

We lost you and Sakura yesterday at the fireworks. We thought you were right behind us but when we turned around you were gone. Where you 'lost' or something? (evil laugh)

Did you ask her?

EH

------------ --------

To:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3TakashiY(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: Again

Sakura and I decided to go to another stop. I had planed to ask her where there were not too many people. We were only three yards away. Just as I was about to get the words out, someone called! Why did you guys called? After that I couldn't ask her! The mood was gone.

SL

------- ---------

To:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:3aSakuraK(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re:Strange

Tomoyo, have you noticed something strange going on in the office? Takashi, Chiharu and Eriol have been glancing at my left hand a lot. Oh yeah, Syaoran has also been acting weird. He keeps trying to tell me something but never finishes. When I try to ask him what's it was he wanted to tell me he shrugs it off, like this weekend at the firework show.

SK

------ ----

To:Lvl3aSakuraK(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re:Really?

Hey sweetie, sorry about this morning. Totally wanted to beat Eriol to the coffee machine. You know he likes to kill us with the coffee. It taste like sugar water.

Anyway, I really haven't noticed anything strange. It must be because we just wrapped up another case. But you never know. As for Syaoran… he must be trying to tell you something but changed his mind. Whatever it is I'm sure he wants to ask you, he'll do it soon.

TD

------- ------

To:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3TakashiY(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov

From: Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: Heads up

Sakura emailed me yesterday saying that you guys are acting strange. Stop looking at her hand. She's going to catch on soon. I mean she can't hear but her eyes are really sharp. Just a warning; you don't want to blow this.

OH YEAH Syaoran, just ask her already!

TD

----------- --------

AN That's all for now. I hope you like it. If you like this chapter I can have a few more like this. What do you think Hikaru is up? Feel free to guess. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, Bye


	8. two sides

Thanks for all the review! Please keep them coming

----------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_Italics –People signing_

_------------ --_

Keep It Simple

Part 8 (Two sides)

Sakura sat at her desk, tapping her pen on her paper work. She flipped through a couple of pages and noticed that the file she needed was missing. Her emerald eyes scanned the empty bullpen. She sighed when she noticed that the binder was on the top shelf.

She pushed back her seat and headed towards the bookcase. She walked up to it and sighed tucking some of her amber hair behind her ear. With her hands on her hips she mumbled. – Why do they all ways put things on the top shelf? – She then glanced around for the stepladder but could not find it. She then rolled Eriol's chair towards the shelf.

With a steady footing she stepped onto the chair with her stocking clad feet. She was just about to reach for the book when she felt the chair move slight from side to side. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally got the book.

Just as she was about to step down from the chair she felt it slip from under her feet. She had braced herself for the fall but was shocked when she did not hit the cold floor. She open her eyes slowly to find herself in the arms of a guy with raven black hair and coal color eyes, dressed in a gray suit.

He lowers her to the floor. With both her feet now planted in her black pumps he asked signing to her. _"Are you all right agent Kinomoto?"_

"Yeah, I'm alright… thank you for saving me…" She said standing there clutching the binder close to her body. "You know how to sign?" She asked after a few seconds.

The guy shrugged and said. "Only a little bit. If you want to know the truth…" He leaned towards her slightly and said. "When I first heard about you being deaf I thought I could only commutate with you using sign language. So I took classes."

She smiled at him warmly and said. "Well you sign really well."

Just then Syaoran and the rest of the team walked in. Syaoran removed his suit coat and placed it on the back of his chair. Eriol glanced at Sakura and the other agent carefully as she walked back to her desk.

"So what can we do for the team leader of the Computer Crime Unit?" asked Eriol leaning back in his seat.

The guy walked into the middle of the room and said looking at Syaoran. His coal color eyes narrowed as he said. "Well I came to barrow two of you team mates for my case, which I'm hoping to close soon."

"Ahh, so I see. Now which of my members do you want to barrow, Agent Ike?" asked Syaoran sitting there staring back at him.

Seno Ike smirked as he quickly glanced at Sakura who was flipping through the binder she just got off the bookshelf. He then looked at Syaoran and said. "I'd like to use Agent Kinomoto and Chiharu."

Takashi looked at him and said in a teasing tone. "Don't you already have two lovely female agents on your team? They look identical too."

Sano looked at him and said "Yes I do …. But yours are prettier and they are who I'm missing. Agent Kino and Kino 2 called in sick. I wanted to do surveillance and I need two female agents. Besides you have one that read lips so I won't need to wire one of my guys. The other is one of the best at gathering info….." He paused and looked at Syaoran. "What do you say Agent Li?… It's only for the rest of the week. I'll return them to you by Friday."

Syaoran sat there thinking and then asked "What did Yuki-san say when you asked for his approval?"

"He agreed. No questions asked." Sano responded. Syaoran glanced at Sakura and then at Chiharu and said.

"OK, but you better bring them back as you found them. I'll send them to your department in ten minutes."

"You got it. Besides, the one who isn't married is too cute to hard anyway. I won't want anything to happen to my girl." Said Sano in a low whisper. Syaoran along with the rest of the team heard that. They glanced at Sakura to see if she heard what he said but when she did not move or say anything they knew she did not.

Syaoran glared at him and said. "Just get going… I'll send them down to you soon." With that Sano left the room.

Once he was gone and TOmoyo had ran to the hallway pretending to get a soda to make sure he had gotten into the elevator. Eriol was the first to speak up. "Are you sure you want to send Sakura? I mean no offence to Chiharu." Chiharu shook her head.

"But you got to wonder what he meant with his last sentence."

"I know… but Agent Ike is one of the best agents. I'm sure nothing will happen to ether of them." He stood up and over to Sakura's desk. He tapped on her deak, which got her attention.

"I need to speak to you for a moment." She nodded and turned to face Syaoran who sat the edge of his desk.

00 Later that night 00

Sakura and Syaoran had just finished dinner and were sitting across from each other in her apartment. Tomoyo had said that she was going out with a friend so they decided to eat at her place. As he was stirring his coco he looked at Sakura and asked.

"So how did everything go with Agent Ike?"

"Everything went well. I think we'll be able to close the case soon." She paused looking at him with her sparking emerald eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…." She gave him the something-is up look and he sighed. "Ok, but don't get mad when I tell you." She nodded her head encouraging him to continue. "There is something at Agent Ike… I know he's a great agent in the Computer Crimes department… but there is something about him."

Sakura could help but giggle when she heard what he had to say. "You're worry about him flirting with me right?" He shook his head. She sighed and stared him. "Admit it; you're afraid that I'll fall for his charms huh?"

"No, I'm not afraid of that. I'm just afraid that he…." She reached over the table and held his hand.

"Not worry, I can take care of myself. If my memory is correct; I'd say I had a pretty good agent training me." She gave him a soft smile as his amber eyes sparkled.

"I guess you're right." He said in a confident tone.

After a few minutes they were slow dancing in the middle of the living room. There was no music playing but it did not matter as long as they were in each others arms. Sakura looked up at him and asked,

"Syaoran,…. Is there something that you wanted to tell me or ask me in the last two months?"

He looked down at her and answered. "No, why do you think that?" His right hand started to get sweaty and the ring box in his left pants pocket started to feel heavy. – Ok, Syaoran relax…. No one told her… it just that you never get to finish asking her and then shrugs it off which makes her wonder.-

"Cause it seems like you are but never get to finish because we get interrupted and when I ask you again you never seem to answer." She said looking at him.

"It's nothing really... I just wanted to ask you out to dinner for the last couple of times. But you know with all the new cases that pop up it never was the right time." He gave her one of his rear smiles. "And now …. I'm glad Tomoyo had to go out… or else I'd never get to have dinner with you."

"I'm glad too." She said as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

They continue to dance as Syaoran left like he should slap himself. With a roll of his amber eyes he stared at the ceiling. –Great… way to go… now what am I going to do? She thinks that I only wanted to ask her to dinner. That was so smooth. For an agent I'm great my job… But when it comes to asking the girl I love to marry me…. sigh… I'm totally stupid. This is going to take forever. –

00 two days later/ TIU 00

"Ok, so it's set. Agent Yoshi will do the exchange. Sakura-san and I will be on back up watching everything. Are there any questions?" asked Sano Ike standing in front of a large washboard.

None of his team members said a thing.. Sano smiled and then said, "Good, good. We'll meet here tomorrow at 9 in the morning." He glanced at his watch and said.

"I know it's early but since we don't have much to do till tomorrow you guys can go early."

Everyone smiled and went back to their desk. Sakura and Chiharu currently are using the desk of the two Kino agents. Chiharu grabbed her purse and said signing to Sakura.

_"I'm meeting Takashi downstairs. You don't mind if I leave right?"_

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No at all. I'm waiting for Syaoran to call anyway."

Chiharu smiled and said. "Ahh, another date with our Agent Li,…. Well I don't wait to be the third wheel. So I'm going now." She then slipped her purse over her shoulder and head out the door.

The room was cleared within ten minutes. The only people in the Computer Crime Unit, was Sakura and Sano. He could not help but watch as she stared intently at a file on her desk. She was lightly chewing her bottom lip as she read the papers.

He gently loosened his tie as he walked up to the desk Chiharu sat across from her. He sat down and stared at her for a moment before asking. "I see you're really into catching these guys."

She looked up to him and said. "Yeah, you know just want to make sure I don't miss anything."

He gave her a soft smile and said. "That's good. Do you stay late in the office often?"

"No, just when there is a big case…. What are about you?" She asked placing the file down on the table.

"You know how it goes. I mean you are dating Agent Li right? I don't mean to pry but that's what people are saing: you and Agent Li dating." She opened her mouth to answer when Syaoran walked into the room and said.

"Well that is my secret with Agent Kinomoto. You'll just have to guess like the rest of the agents here. Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to go."

Sakura looked up at him. She pushed back her seat and grabbed her light pink jacket off the back of her chair. She then slipped her toot bag over her shoulder. She turned around and bowed before heading out the door with Syaoran's hand on her back.

00 Next day/ Junk yard 00

Sakura sat in the front of a gray car with Sano next to her. Her emerald eyes were staring through a pair of binoculars. She lowered them for a few seconds and said looking at Sano who sat next to her with his ear piece.

"What did they say?" he asked staring at the scene in front of them. Agent Yoshi stood with two tall blond guys with leather jackets.

"They introduced themselves and asking if Agent Yoshi has the goods." She answered as she continued to stare at the trio fifty feet away from her.

After watching the trio for ten minutes her eyes suddenly widen. She turned towards Sano and said. "You have to pull Yoshi out now. They took the disk but is going to shot him."

Sano was silent for a few minutes and then said. "We don't know that yet. We're not going in yet. Wait and see…. Besides you could have read their lips wrong."

Sakura sat there in shock and then said. "I know what I read. Yoshi is in danger. You have to pull him out now!" Her response did not cause him to change his mind. Sakura let out an annoyed sighed and returned her attention to the trio in front.

Just as her eyes came in contact with them she saw one of the blonde guys shot Yoshi in the chest. The tall agent dressed in a dark blue jean jacket and black slack fell back into the dirt. Sakura tossed her binoculars aside. She was about to leave the car when Sano stopped her.

She glared at him as he said. "I'm the senior agent here. Don't go out there now. It will blow our cover. My team worked too hard to let this all go up in smokes."

"I don't know what kind of team leader you are but your agent is down and all you care about is catching the guy?" she asked angrily. They stared at each other for a little while longer before she got out of the car and ran towards Yoshi.

She kneeled down next to Yoshi and noticed that he was still breathing. She removed the scarf from her neck and placed it on the wound. She then pressed onto it to keep it from bleeding.

"It's going to be alright Yoshi…. Help is on the way." She noticed that he was trying to tell her something. Her emerald eyes focused on to his lips so she could read what he was saying.

"No, Yoshi-san… everything is going to be alright…. You're going to be able to go to your little girl's birthday party. You're just going to be a little late." She said as tears slide down her face. "Just stay with me… "

00 Three hours later/ Yuki's office 00

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think I read you correctly. Did you say that Ike-san said that I was reason Yoshi is now dead. That I didn't tell him to pull Yoshi out?" Said Sakura dressed in a dark blue suit and white blouse, sitting across from Yuki.

"That is what he said. Now I know that you would never do that… But also knowing Agent Ik; he would never do that to his agent. So until this matter is clear I'm sorry…. Agent Kinomoto you'll have to go on suspension."

She sat there in silence for a few seconds and then said. "I understand that sir, but I don't understand why Agent Ike would say something like that. I had told him that he needed to pull Agent Yoshi out. I told him from the very beginning. I know what I saw."

Yuki let out a light sigh. "I know, I believe that you would never but another agent in danger. But it's your words against a senior agent. Now until they investigate it there is really nothing I can do now."

She turned her head to the right and stared at the books on the shelf. She raked her hands through her hair and then turned and looked back at him. "I understand. I'll finish the last of my paper work and then head home." She stood up and bowed. Just as she got to the door Yuki said,

"Don't worry, Sakura… we'll find out what really happened." She nodded then exited the room, closing the door gently behind herself.

00 Hallway 00

As she was heading for the elevator she stopped Sano talking to another agent. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she watched what he said. She then tugged on her suit jacket and walked passed them.

"Sakura, wait… I wanted to talked to you." Said Sano jogging up to her.

She turned and stared at him. "It's agent Kinomto and we have nothing to talk about. You used me to get yourself off the hook. You know that I told you to pull Agent Yoshi out. You didn't want too." Her voice rose as she spoke.

He noticed and tried to get her to lower it. He leaned towards her and said. "I just told the truth. I just left some parts out. You know I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Besides before you know it everything will be cleared."

She just stared at him and signed not caring if he understood her. _"You can throw your own team mates life away. I can't and never will. I know what I saw. I am so mad I can slap you. But I'm holding it. You don't have the right to wear that badge. Good day Agent Ike. I hope to never have to work with you again."_

Since Sano sign language was not it too good and she was signing fast he could not just most of what she was saying. "I'm sorry what did you say."

She leaned towards him and said. "Oh did you not get that? Well I guess you weren't reading it correctly. Now if you'll excuse me; I have some work to finish up." With that she stormed into the elevator.

00 Street 00

Sakura was deep in thought when a green BMW pulled up next to her. She took a step back and let out a sigh when Syaoran stepped out dressed his dark blue suit with a dark red tie. He walked up to her and signed.

_"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you."_

"It's alright… I just… wasn't paying much attention. What are you doing here? I thought you guys were working on a big case." She said as they stood near his car.

"I heard what happened and that Yuki has suspended you from field work until they figure out what really happen to Agent Yoshi. I went to the office to look for you but Tomoyo said that you left for the day. Are you alright?" He asked looking into her eyes which started to water.

She shook her head. She then started to signed. _"This is entirely my fault. If I hadn't listened to Ike then I would have gotten to Yoshi earlier. We would have gotten him to the hospital earlier and he wouldn't have to die. Today is his daughter third birthday."_

"Sakura, it's not your fault … You told Ike what you saw. You warned him but he wouldn't listen… No one blames you and if there should be a person to blame it should be Ike…." Said Syaoran staring into her emerald eyes

_"I know… but…" _She signed as tears fell from her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms and let her rest her head on his shoulders to cry. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulder while the left arm gently smooth her back. "I know… I know… Everything is going to be all right… I promise." He said to her not sure if she could hear him. But said it anyway. – When I find out the truth about what really happened Sano Ike… I want your badge. I can't believe he'd let another agent take the blame. –

------------------- -

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yeah, with so much going on Syaoran didn't get to pop the question. Maybe next in the next chapter? Well you'll just have to read to find out. Please review. The more I get the faster I update. So until then, bye.


	9. secrets

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing.

------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_Italics –people signing_

_------------ ----------_

Keep it Simple, Stupid

Part 9 ( secrets)

Hikaru look up to find Sano Ike standing in front of her with a plastic bag. He handed to her and said. "Morning to you, Hikaru san."

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and smile politely at him. "Morning to you agent Ike. It's been two days since that tragic incident. What are you doing here? Aren't you assigned to desk duty?" She said collecting the bag from him and then lowered her gaze to read the label.

"Ahh, well I was but they couldn't since I'm the only level two agent in my unit. But it's ashamed at what happened to Agent Kinomoto." He said looking at her.

"I see…" She then stood up and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I saw what you said to Kinomoto-san, yesterday.." She then smiled at him and went to back to put the evidence away.

When she returned Sano's eyes narrowed. He then said. "If you're not busy this afternoon, would you like to have lunch with me?"

She sat down and then looked up after typing a few words on her computer. She smiled at him and said. "Sure, why not. I'll meet you down stairs at 12:30." With that she waved good bye to him as he left. – Looks like I can put my plan into action and get rid of that Agent Kinomoto.-

00 Bullpen/9:30AM 00

Sakura and the rest of the team sat quietly in the room. They were all deep in thought trying to figure out how to get her cleared for the death of Yoshi. After a few minutes Syaoran stood up and said looking at him,

"We can't just sit here…. Eriol, Takashi, you're done with the Chi case right?"

They nodded their heads. Eriol turned his seat around to face the middle of the room. "Yeap, everything is clear."

"Good, then for the next three days, before Yoshi's funeral. We are going to find out what happen to him." Said Syaoran firmly.

"Not to put a dapper on it; but isn't Internal Unit investigating it?" asked Chiharu looking up from her files. "How are we going to get around them?"

"I'm glad you asked. We aren't going directly investigating the case. Just one person in particular and that is Agent I." said Syaoran with a smug smile.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi and Chiharu gave him a bewildered look. "Who?" They asked all at once.

Sakura looked at them and signed _"Agent Ike. We don't want him to know that we're looking at him. So Syaoran suggested we call him agent I."_

Takashi nodded and said. "I like how that sounds. So how do we start?"

"Well from what Sakura has told me… Chiharu you couldn't hear anything from them right after Sakura told the person sitting next to her in the car that they had to pull Yoshi out right?" Asked Syaoran.

Chihaur nodded. "Yeah, it's like someone pulled the ear piece wire from the box. But when he gave me the back equipment nothing was wrong."

Syaoran then sat there silently rubbing the back of his neck. "OK, Eriol see if you can just the equipment and check it out. I think Jay owns us a favor. Tomoyo, dig up as much as you can about our agent. Takashi and Chiharu talk to people around the group. Make up something…"

He then grabbed his coat and said. "Sakura we're going to visit Yoshi's wife.." He slipped his coat he said, "Ok people get to work."

00 Lunch hr 00

Hikaru silently sipped her soup. She looked up and said. "Why aren't you eating? You don't like miso-soup?"

"It's not that… I just wanted to know what you know about what I said to Kinmoto-san." He said staring at her as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh that… well not much. I just saw you talking. Unlike her I can't read lips. But there is something you could do for me." She said with a smirk on her face.

"What is it?" he hissed as a group of customers walked by their table in the crowed diner.

"As you all know every girl at our building loves Agent Li… Well I want you to get ride of her for me."She said with a smirk on her face.

"You mean kill her?"said Ike.

"No, silly… Just get her fired and I'll take care of the rest. That means when the Internal Unit comes and questions you don't change your story. Since you were the senior Agent on the case they're bond to believe you." She said and then leaned forward to continue drinking her soup.

Sano sat there shock at what he heard. After a few minutes he said with a evil grin. "You sure are evil. But why should I believe you?… What do you have against Agent Kinomoto, other then the fact she's going out with Li?"

She looked up at him and said. "Well that is my little secret. I also know that you Agent Ike have a little secret of your own and that little secret might not stay a secret if I let the evidence you gave to me today slip out. I also know that you have your eyes on agent Kinomoto. I've seen the way you've flirted with her all last week."

Sano was silent for a moment drinking his coffee. He then said staring into her dark red eyes. "Ok, you've got a deal."

00 Park/ Following morning 00

Sakura and Syaoran walked through the park silently.They were both dressed in their jogging outfit. She held on to Kero's leash as they walked. She looked up when she felt Syaoran squeezed her hand. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She left out a sigh and said. "I couldn't sleep last night… I'm scared…" She looked up at him and stared in to his amber eyes. "And I don't mean losing my job. I mean, not finding out what really happened to Yoshi…."

They stopped walking. Kero stopped also and sat there looking at them with his big black eyes. He tilted his head slightly to the right as Syaoran said. "It's going to be alright. We're going to find out what happened. Yoshi's real killer won't go unpunished."

She was about to speak when he placed a finger on her lips. "You trust me right?" She nodded her head. "Good, then trust that our super team will be able to find out what really happened."

He removed his finger from her lips to let her speak. "Ok, but…. We better get me back to my apartment. I promised the girls that I'd get the coffee this morning. For some strange reason you guys seem to be messing it up and making it really bitter."

He gave her a mocking glare and said. "Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" She shrugged her shoulder. She gave him a light peck on the check and stared running with Kero happily running along side her.

00 BullPen/3 PM 00

"So it was all a set up. Agent Yoshi wasn't suppose to die but he found out the one secret that no one was to know." Said Chiharu sitting at her desk with a dark purple file out on her table.

"What was it? He picks his nose?" Asked Eriol as he sat at the edge of his desk.

"No, wise guy." Said Tomoyo with a glare. "Agent I was selling the goods from the cases. Yoshi somehow found out and he was set up the last case so he'd get shot." Tomoyo said from her desk.

"OK, so now…. we just have to get a judge to sign off on the warrant and we can go search through his things." Said Takashi from his desk with a pen stuck behind his ear.

"Well that might not be need. I found out from Ai down stairs that Agent I has called in sick. He should be at home with his wife." Said Sakura with a slight smile on her face.

Syaoran looked at her and said. "I don't like that evil grin on your face. But in this case… I don't mind." He stood up and said "Who wants to come with me to get that Ike." At that moment everyone stood up and grabbed their suit coats and headed out the door.

00 Ike Residence 00

Sano Ike sat in front of his computer deleting files. His coal color eyes stared intently at the screen. His right hand reached for the mug of cold coffee next him. Just as he got to the last file there was a knock on the door.

"Hiroe, I told you. I'm busy." His head snapped to the left when the door open and Syaoran stood there with Tomoyo and Eriol and his wife who had blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Hiroe stood by the door adorned in apron and said. "I tried to stop them but they had a warrant. Sano, what's going on?" she asked with confusion in her eyes.

Syaoran walked in with Tomoyo. They glanced at the computer. He then placed a hand on Sano shoulder and said. "I see you're trying to get ride of the evidence. But I'm afraid Agent Tomoyo will be able to get it back for us."

"It shouldn't be too hard. But I can always let your own team recover the info. What do you say Agent Ike? Would you like your team to find out what really happened to Agent Yoshi?" Tomoyo asked, her violet eyes staring intently at him.

Sano shook his head and said in a defeated tone. "No. Don't tell them what really happened…" he said looking at the two agents in front of him.

Syaoran then said. "Well that depends. Since you like to make deals so much I have one, which will last from here to the door of this room." He helped Sano up and then placed the handcuffs on him. Once the handcuffs where on he said, "I'll tell your team that you resigned. The only people that will really know what happen are of course my team and Yuki-san. That is only if you go to the Internal Unit and clear Agent Kinomoto's name."

Sano was silent as they walked him to the door where his wife stood there with misty eyes. Syaoran turned and nodded his head slightly. He then turned toward Sano and whispered. "I know you were flirting with Agent Kinomoto . You may have only flirted with Agent Kinomoto but you did more then flirting with Agent Sae.…. You wouldn't want your wife to know what really happened right?… Do you really want the one person who loves you to found out the truth which could destroy your marriage?"

"Don't you threaten me? Agent Li." Sano glared back at him as they stood at the door.

Syaoran looked into his coal eyes with his sharp amber eyes, with his chestnut hair covering it slightly "Oh, that wasn't a threat Agent Ike. I will tell her what you you've done. I will make you lose face just like you did to Agent Kinomoto who trusted you. If it wasn't for her I would have punch you that very day, you came waltzing in to my bullpen." He paused and then said as Tomoyo walked up with the CPU in her arms. "What do you say about the deal? It's about to end in ten seconds.,…. Nine…."

"Ok OK, I'll do it. I'll go to the internal Unit and clear Agent Kinomoto."

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and said. "Come on. Let's go…" He turned to look at Hiroe and signaled her to follow them back to headquarters'.

00 Syaoran's apartment/ 8pm 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat cuddled up on the coach watching television. He reached into his pocket and left the valet box. He turned his head to the right and watched as she stared at the tv smiling. After a few mintues he withdraw his hand and said,

"Sakura… are you ok? You seem quite tonight?"

She turned to look at him. With a soft smile she saw. "Yeah, I've just been thinking… Thinking about everything that happened these couple of days. I can't believe that Ike would do what he did. Yoshi never planed to tell anyone but Ike was scared and had him killed."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards his chest. "I know… Yoshi was a good agent. He was going to get promoted as Assisant Team Leader this week." He was silent and then asked. "Will you be going to furnaral tomorrow?"

"Yeah…. Tomoyo and I will go together. You don't need to pick me up." She paused and then looked up at him "I guess everyone has their secrets. Do you have one that is like Ike's?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I don't… and I never will… cause I have someone to share them with." He looked up at the clock on his wall and said. "It's late. I'll drive you home." She nodded and held out her hand so he could pull her up.

As they headed to the front door to put on their shoes Syaoran pulled out the ring box and slipped into his coat pocket. – Guess I'll have to wait again… This isn't the time and not the way I wanted to do it. – He grabbed her hands a few minutes later and they hurried out the door to his car.

00 Grave Yard/ 1 PM 00

The ceremony had just ended and everyone was head back to work. Sakura and Syaoran were about to leave when they spotted Yoshi's wife and daughter staring at the head stone.

She looked over at him and nodded. They walked over to them, dressed in black suits. The only different was the color shirt they wore inside. Sakura wore a deep red one,while Syaoran wore a white shirt with a black tie to match.

Sakura bent down to meet the little girl's brown eyes. She gave a small smile and signed _"Hi, my name is Sakura. What's you're name?" _

The little girl looked up and signed slowly. _"My name is Rei." _

_"Rei, that's a really pretty name." _She then reached into her black toot bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift. She stared at it and then with both hand presented to Rei. _"Before your daddy went to sleep he told me to give this to you. He wants you to know how sorry he is for not being able to show up for your birthday." _

Rei took the gift and clutched next to her small body clad in a black and white dress. "Thank you, Sa-ku-ra" She whispered.

Sakura gave a soft smile and leaned forward to hug her. Once she let go she stood up and joined the other two adults. Yoshi's wife thanked them for coming and then watched as they headed to their parked car.

00 Parking lot 00

Sakura and Syaoran were walking to car. Syaoran turned and looked at her through his black sunglasses. She looked at him and gave a weak smile. "Was what you said about Yoshi to Rei true?"

"Well half of it. While I was with Ike's team I helped Yoshi lean a few more signs. He wanted to know how to sign Happy Birthday. That's how I knew she was deaf. They've only started learning two twos ago." She said looking at him.

"I see…. So… the gift?" She racked her hands through her hair.

" Well what he said was true. Those where his very last words as I rode with him to the hospital. The gift was something that I picked out." Said Sakura She then signed to him _"Sometimes a secret like that is worth it…after what happened to their family."_

_"I agree… A secret like that is worth keeping." _Said Syaoran as he locked the car and they stepped inside.

-------------- ------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all like it. What evilness is Hikaru plotting? Well I'm not sure… So you'll need to keep reading to find out what's to happen. Hoping to get aleast 3 reviews before I post again.SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! UNTIL THEN, BYE!


	10. email chaos 2

Here is the next part of the story. ENJOY!

----------- -------------

SideNote: Sae is not Hikaru. Sae is another agent but she just pops in and out of the story. Hikaru is Kenshin's little sister.

--------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics- people signing_

_------------- ------------_

Keep It Simple

Part 10 ( Email Chaos 2)

Tomoyo walked into the empty bullpen sipping a soda. She placed her drink down and headed to her computer. Since the last few days have not been as chaotic and the team was able to catch up on paper work it was time to have some fun with her email. She scurried back to the door and peered down the hall.

Once she was sure that no one would sneak up on her; she plopped down in front of computer screan. She moved her mouse over the Email icon and doubled click with an evil smirk on her face.

---------- ----------

To:Lvl3ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: So…

Do you think we should help them. I mean I've watch Sakura come home every week from her dates with Syaoran and I still don't see a ring. What do you think can be taking so long? If he goes any slower I'm going to ask her myself.

TD

---------- --------

To:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: Stop it

Don't worry, I'm sure he's going to ask her soon. I saw him earlier putting his hand in his pocket. I think the ring is in there. I know from Takashi that he's been trying to ask her. He says Syaoran thinks it's drilling a hole in his pocket. I don't think we have to wait long. But I think we should do something for them when he does ask her. What do you think?

CH

---------- ----------

To:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: That smile

I know you and Chiharu are planning something. You've got the evil smile. I'm not talking about the matchmaker smile. I mean the "I'm planning something evil… I can't wait for you too find out."

EH

------------- ---------

To:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: God

You could have just asked. You don't have to be so snobby. For your information Chiharu and I are thinking of throwing a little "You're engaged" party for syaoran and sakura. That is if he ever asks her. What have you got? Do you know when he's going ask her?

OH yeah, what happen to my box of paperclips? Did you take them again? If yes, you need to get me another box and STOP MESSING WITH MY FUZZY PENS!

TD

--------- ----------

To:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re:Everyone knows

We all know that you're about to pop the question. Now that we all know; when are you going to ask her? You're driving the rest of us crazy. Ask her already. I'm sure if you did it in your boxers she wouldn't mind. JUST ASK ALREADY! (Glares evilly)

EH

---------------- ---------

To:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov, lvl3TakashiY(at)mctiu.royalgov, lvl3ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov, lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov, lvl3SakuraK(at)mctiu.gov

From:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: I know

Yes, I know you all know and so far it looks like that Sakura still does not know. So that's good. I'm planning to ask her tonight. **I'm turning off all phones and beepers**. I don't care if it's rain hail. I'm going to ask her**. I don't want any of you to call ether of us unless the sky is falling. Or unless if you don't call me someone will die. No two minutes calls to see if I've asked!**

SL

---------- --------------

To:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re:DELETE

I'M TOTALLY GOING TO DIE. I SENT MY LAST EMAIL TO SAKURA ALSO. SHE CAN'T READ IT. I JUST SENT HER TO GET US SOME ICE CREAM. YOU KNOW THE STORE TWO BLOCKS AWAY WITH THE LONG LINE.

GO HECK INTO HER COMPUTER AND DELATE THE LAST EMAIL, MARKED I KNOW! THANKS

SL

------------ -----------

To:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re:relax

Don't worry I noticed the mistake when I got your email yesterday after you left, for a meeting. I went into her computer and deleted while she was in the bathroom. She didn't read it yet.

GOOD LUCK TONIGHT. We have our fingers cross.

TD

00 Syaoran's apartment/ 7:30pm 00

Syaoran straightened his tie in front of his full length mirror. His raked his hands through his messy chestnut hair. – Is there a crused with this air?- As his amber eyes made sure that everything on his perfect. He patted down his dark blue pants pocket.

He then turned around and then grabbed his suit jacket off the foot of his bed. As he was slipping it on he noticed the web-cam icon blinking on his computer.

He walked over to it and doubled clicked on the icon. He sighed ehenhe saw his sister sitting scross from him. He groaned and said. "What are you doing FeiFei I thought you were going to the movies with your husband."

She smiled at him, tucking a few long strands of her hair behind her ear. _"Don't worry, I'm going to go. I just wanted to make sure that you're ready for tonight. It's going to change your life forever."_

_"I know, you've been remaining me every two days with email. Now, if there is nothing else I have to go. I'm going to be late." _He said signing.

_"Ok, Ok, I'll let you go but will you ppplease let me see the ring. I'm dying to see it."_ He smirked at her and said.

_"You know batting your eyes at your older brother doesn't always work. Like I've been saying for the last two months. The answer is no! Don't worry, when I ask and Sakura says yes. I'll have her show it to you." _He looked away from the computer screen to look at the clock. He then looked at his sister and said. _"Now, if I don't go I'm never going to ask her. Bye!" _

_"Fine, but you better call me and tell me what she says once you've asked." _With that she signed off, leaving him with a blank screen.

00 Garden/8:30 PM 00

Sakura and Syaoran had just finished dinner. They were now walking in a garden near by. It had a large water fountain in the middle and the trees around them where brighten up by white Christmas lights.

Sakura looked up pulling her shot white coat around herself. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she said. "Wow, it beautiful here."

He smiled and said "I thought you might like it here." He then placed his hand gently on her upper arm. She stopped and looked at him. He gave her one of his rear smiles and said. "Sakura, there something I wanted to ask you."

"Ok,…" She said as he leaded her towards the fountain.

--------- -----------

To:Lvl3TakashiY(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: Did you see

This doesn't look good. Did you see Syaoran's look? I didn't think that it's a good thing to piss him off. He didn't get to ask her. I noticed her hand. No ring.

TD

---------- --------

To:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3TakashiY(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3ChiharuM(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re:mumbling

Yeah I noticed him bad mood. Guess something went wrong last night. You know if this keeps up we might have to wait till we're 90 before he asks her. There has got to be something we can do. Do you have any ideas?

TD

------------- -----------

To:Lvl3cHikaruR(at)edrtiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aAyaY(at)datatiu.royalgov

Re: major case

Why are you so interested in Agent Li's Unit? As for Agent Kinomoto and Agent Li's relationship there is nothing wrong with them dating. There is nothing against the rules, as long as it doesn't get in way of work. But no one knows if they are dating. If you're asking me it seems that they are. But even before they started dating for a while 2 yrs ago, people thought they were.

AY

---------- ---------

To:Lvl3cHikaruR(at)edrtiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aAyaY(at)datatiu.royalgov

Re: major case unit

I just don't think I can take staying in the edvedence room. I thought I'd try something new. I know that agents like me get to move around. I was wondering how I could get in to that unit. As for Agent Li and Kinomto… everyone is really interested in knowing if they are dating.

HR

------------- ----

To:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2ShoheiY(at)ucstiu.royalgov

Re:Back up

I know that your unit has block anyone from reading what you guys are talking about. I'm alright with that but you're causing some back up. Please tell your team members to limit the use of email.

I've also been wondering if you want to have dinner with me.

Shohei Yu (Unit Computer System leader)

------------------- ------

To:Lvl3TomoyoD(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3TakashiY(at)mctiu.royalgov, Lvl3Chiharu(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: Joke

Is this some kind of joke? I saw the book on my desk. You think it was a good idea it put the book where Sakura could see. Well I know you guys are worried and here is what happened.

I took her to the restaurant, the one with the giant fountain. I was going to wait until she sat down to pop the question but as we got near the fountain she was about to slip into the water. I tried to stop her from falling into the water, but we end up falling into it together.  
I was going to ask her but couldn't find the ring. I had to ask the waiters to find it for me.

I don't think that book is going to work.

SL

------------- -------

To:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re:Return

Hey sorry to here that it didn't well. There is always this weekend. You know Yuki is letting our team rest after creaking so many cases. But if you don't want the book return it. It was all Takashi's idea. He said he popped the question to Chiharu using that book. If you really don't want it he can return it.

ER

---------- ---------

To:Lvl2aEriolH(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2SyaoranL(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re:Second thought

On second thought I think I'll keep it. It might come in handy. Tell everyone thanks!

SL

----------- -------

To:Lvl3cHirkuraR(at)edrtiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2AyaY(at)datatiu.royalgov

Re:Switching

Great news. I heard that level 3b and lower get to start switching units. It took a while but they finally worked out all the stuff. So you guys can switch units. I'm not sure when or where you are going to go. It won't be told tell sometime in two weeks. But I'll let you know when I start to update personal info.

AY

------- ------

To:Lvl3cHirkuraR(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2AyaY(at)datatiu.royalgov

Re:Thanks

Thanks for the update. Yeah I read about it on the "board".

HR

-------- ---------

To:Lvl3cHirkuraR(at)mctiu.royalgov

From:Lvl2AyaY(at)mctiu.royalgov

Re: It's set

It's set, the agents that will be switching to different unit. There is only one space for the Agent Li's team. You got it. But don't get so happy. It won't be in affect till a week from now.

Good Luck!

AY

-------------------- -----------

AN: That's all for now. Two more cases to go before this story ends. Stay tune to see what happens when Hikaru joins the team? Will she get what she wants and will Syaoran ever pop the question? Well you'll just have wait to find out. Need at least 3 reviews before I update. Until then, bye!


	11. the idenity game

Thanks for all the review. Keep them coming! This chapter along with the next chapter is based on an esp. of Sue Thomas FBEYE.

---------- ---------

Dedicated to Musette Fujiwara for keeping me going and got me thinking of how to make the story better.

----------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

Italics—people signing 

_------------ ----------_

Keep It Simple

Part 11 (the identity game)

Eriol walked into the bullpen. He glanced around and noticed that his other two male team member were busy working behind their computers. The females on the other hand where huddled behind Tomoyo's fuzzy desk. He glanced at them and then said looking at Syoaran,

"What's with them?" Syaoran looked up and glanced at the girls, then back at Eriol.

"Didn't you hear? Tomoyo had a date with some guy from Internal Computer Unit. I think his name was Shohei." Said Syaoran as Eriol sat down.

"Shohei… It's that the Unit geek?" Asked Eriol with a smirk.

Tomoyo looked up at him and glared at him. Her violet hair, today, framed her face and was held back with a black headband. She then said "You're just jealous that some other guy is interested me. If you wanted you could have asked me out. Then again I would have said no. What do you know about Shohei?"

Eriol leaned back in his seat and said "That's easy. I can name all the things I know about him on my left hand. The one and only important thing is that he's a geek and if my info isn't wrong he hasn't had a date in two years."

Just as Tomoyo was about to retort Sakura stood up and said "Is anyone hungry? I was thinking about grabbing some lunch at the coffee shop. You guys want anything?" She looked at them.

Takashi cleared his throat and said. "Sure how about a extra large cup of coffee. Also buy as a new coffee machine." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

Chiharu noticed her reaction and said. "That's because my sister and her husband came to Tokyo for business and had they lost their luggage. We lent them money and right now Takashi doesn't have enough to get a coffee machine since ours broke this weekend."

"Oh, I see. If you want I can lean you some." Sakura said heading towards her desk for her bag.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. I knew I liked you the best." At that moment Chiharu said crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Isn't there a ATM machine in front of coffee shop? You can just get money there." Takashi sighed and nodded his head as he grabbed his coat.

"Since Eriol was late this morning he can go get our orders." Said Tomoyo with an evil grin on her face.

"Fine! But I'll get you back!" He said as he slipped his jacket on. Takashi gave him a comforting slap on the back as they headed out of the office.

00 Street 00

Takashi sighed as he placed his ATM card into the machine. He pressed in his pin number as Eriol stood on the side and complained about having to get their lunch. Takashi looked up and said as he waited for the money to arrive, "That's because of your big mouth. You seem to care about Tomoyo. Why don't you call it truce? I mean hey, you guys dated once before. How hard can it be?"

"Don't get me started." Eriol stated.

Suddenly an alarm from the back next to them started to ring. The guys draw their gun from their holster. They were about to enter when Takashi got hit by the glass door. The impact of the door caused him to fall on to the ground. Takashi was about to stay with him and call for back up when Syaoran and Sakura showed up.

"Sakura stay with him. Wait for the EMT so they can patch him up. Meanwhile see if you can find out what happened." Syaoran said quickly and then started running after the guy, that knocked Takashi out, with Eriol.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura kneeling next to him. She then looked up at a teller who exited the bank franticly looking around for the police. Sakura stood up and said.

"I'm with TIU. Is anyone hurt in there?" The teller shook her head. "Ok, then you think you can tell me what happen?"

"Yeah… umm." The teller was about to tell her what happened when she spotted Eriol and asked. "Is he ok? Do you need to call for an ambulance?"

Sakura tucked some of her honey amber hair behind her ear and said. "It's alright , he out cold.. There are no major injuries that I can see… EMT is on their way. So do you think you can tell me what happened." The teller nodded as Sakura took out her notepad and started to write down what the girl started to say.

00 TIU/Bullpen 00

Chiharu walked carrying an icepack. She handed to Takashi who sat at the edge of his desk. With a groan he placed it gently on his left eye. The other members of the team just glanced at him as he said.

"It's is stupid… I'm going to get that guy if it's the last thing I do."

Syaoran smirked and said. "Well it's a shame that he has to feel the wrath of Takashi but you know he did have the advantage of the blood rushing. Oh yeah and don't forget the glass door. I mean if the door knew it was going to hit you I'm sure it wouldn't have."

"Har Har, very funny. I'm still going to get that guy." Takashi stated as Chiharu checked on the red bump by his right eye.

"Well I'm sorry to say but it will have to wait." Said Tomoyo looking up from her computer. Everyone turned to look at her. "Everyone from the royal family and staff are clean. Ami just sent me an email…."

Syaoran sat straight in his seat at that moment and said in a serious tone. "That means that the person that has been leaking info out is someone from the Yuriwashi and Yu law firm. We have to find out who has been leaking out the royal family's will info." He then stood up and said racking his hands through his hair.

"So how are we going to get in?" asked Sakura turning to look at him with her cup of soda.

"Ahh, I'm glad you asked. We are going to go undercover. Since this case is big we're going to have two teams. Tomoyo… you and Eriol will be in the Computer Department." He noticed Eriol's look and said. "I was going to send Takashi but with his eye it's not good. So you're up for the supervisor position. Tomoyo, the computer data person."

He then said with a smirk has he handed Eriol and Tomoyo their files. "As for me I'm going to in as a lawyer since I am a lawyer. They're good at cooperate law and since Hong Kong is strange in that I'm sure my friend who is a lawyer can swing a case for me. I don't think he'd mind trading last names for a while."

He then turned towards Sakura and said. "Every good lawyer needs an assistant and Sakura, you'll be on me with one." He then winked at her, which caused her to smile.

00 Two days/Yuriwashi and Yu Law firm 00

All for agents entered the elevator. Tomoyo pressed the button for the fifth floor and Syaoran pressed the button for the eight floor. The couples watched as the elevator door closed. Once door was closed Syaoran asked. "Are you guys ready for this?"

"I'm hoping you guys are getting along." He said casually turning his body towards them.

"Yeah right… I have a boss that keeps staring at me. It's hard to work like that. If I had my gun I would have shot him." Tomoyo said with a glare at Eriol who stood next to Sakura.

"Well maybe your boss likes you." Said Sakura with a smile as she tired to hide her giggles.

"Whatever. I'm just hopping we find the info we need as soon as we can so I don't have to call him Eriol-san… Good luck with everything you guys." Said Tomoyo and the exited the elevator with Eriol.

Once the door closed Syaoran asked. "You don't think they'll kill each other before this case is over right?"

Sakura sucked her soft curly honey amber hair behind her ear. "I don't think so… Are you ready for this?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You mean to play a lawyer… Yeah, since I gave a great assistant who makes great coffee and does great research." He then smiled at her as the doors slide open on their floor.

As the exited he signed to her. _"Just relax. Nothing is going to happen. I'm right here…" _Sakura nodded as they walked up to the rescaption desk to announce their arrival.

00 Half an hour later 00

Sakura was at her desk, which was right in front of Syaoran's large office. She had pulled her hair into a bun so she could clean her desk and have everything set up. As she was wiping down the table a lady in a dark blue skirt suit walked up her.

She smiled at Sakura who looked up at that moment. She extended her left hand and said. "Hi, I'm Jenny Yu. The cousin of the partner of this law firm. I'm also Mesaki-san assistant."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you. Mesaki-san seems really nice. I'm Sakura.Chen Syaoran's assisant." Sakura noticed Jenny glance at Syaoran and a lady with dark red hair talking at his desk.

Jenny turned towards Sakura and said. "Wow, he's cute… If I had to work with him I don't think I'd make it."

Sakura glanced at the couple in the room and asked with a doubtful tone. "You really think he's cute? I guess if I look at him really hard."

Jenny looked at her with her mouth a gaped and her dark purple eyes wide. "You have got to me kidding me. Chen-san is really cute… are you blind?"

Sakura smiled and said. "I'm not blind but I'm deaf." When Jenny did not respond she said. "I am… I am deaf . I can't hear what you are saying."

Jenny then blushed and said. "I'm sorry. I thought you were joking. If you're deaf how do you know what we're saying?"

"I can read lips if you are in my line of vision. If you sign that would be great." Jenny nodded her head.

Just then the door of Syaoran's room opened and Syaoran stepped out. He walked up to Sakura and said. "I'm going out to lunch with Mesaki-san. Go and grab some lunch yourself and then come back and get the witness list ready for me to look over."

Sakura nodded and said. "Ok, Chen-san…"

Syaoran gave her a light smile and then smiled at Jenny. As he was about to return to his office he stopped and said. "Oh and get me a large coffee from Ham Ham and some munchies while you're at it."

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes but stopped herself. She smiled at him and said. "Yes…"

00 Next day/ Computer office 00

Tomoyo sighed as she hung up her phone. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and tucked her violet hair behind her ear. She pushed back her chair and walked towards Eriol's office.

She knocked in it twice before entering. – This better be good. People are starting to talk.- She waited a few seconds before entering. Then gently closed the door behind herself.

"You wanted to see me." Tomoyo stated as she sat across from Eriol. He looked up from his paper work.

"Yes… I know you said you weren't going to work Saturday but we have to head into TIU and give the team an update." Said Eriol pushing up his silver framed glasses.

"Ok. That's fine." Tomoyo replied sitting there.

"Oh, you don't think they suspect anything right? I mean the people outside there." He asked glancing through the large glass window that face the open office.

"Yeah, cause you've been calling me in here like a hundred time a day. But then again you know some bosses are like that." She stood up and then bowed before exited the room.

00 Saturday/ TIU 00

Everyone sat around the white wash board. They were sipping their tea. Syaoran then looked at his team and said. "Do we have anything?"

Tomoyo shook her head and said. "Nothing on the computer side. I've looked through there system and I've got nothing. That means that if there is something then they're really good at hiding it."

"I was reading the lips of Masuki-san…. So far nothing but I did see a guy go in there twice. I couldn't see what they were saying cause they pulled the blinds. But I know something is wrong… Is there anyway we can tell what's on her computer?" asked Sakura from her seat.

"Tomoyo…. Eriol. I'm sure a spy ware would work. Guess you guys will have to plant another one." Said Takashi gently touching his bruised eye. Chiharu swatted his hand away and said. "Don't…."

Syaoran then said leaning back in his chair as he stared at the washboard. He then said "So it's set… Tomoyo and Eriol will come to our floor and plant the spy ware into Masaki's office. I'll just say there is something wrong our computers and have you guys come down when everyone has left."

Eriol then stood up and said. "Well now that we have that settled let's go out for bunch. I'm really hungry."

00 Yuriwashi and Yu Lawfirm/8:35PM 00

Syaoran and Sakura pointed out to Eriol and Tomoyo where Masaki's office was and then turned to leave for the night. They could watched as Syaoran ushered Sakura onto the elevator before getting to work.

Outside Masaki's office Eriol handed Tomoyo a compact disc and said. "Just download it into her computer. If anything happens I'll get you out. No matter what stage you're at."

"Ok. God, it's not like I've never done this before." She took the disc from him and entered the office. Eriol then headed to Sakura's desk to work her computer.

As Tomoyo was downloading the spy ware program into the computer she left someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to find Eriol standing next to her. He whispered. "Someone coming. We have to get out."

Tomoyo nodded doubled click on the window that was open and snatched the disc out of the slot. Then pushed back her chair and then walked out of the office with him. – Please don't let us get caught.-

Just as they were making their way across the open office they heard footsteps. They turned to each other for a second. Eriol spotted the door of Syaoran's office open. He pulled her inside.

Jenny walked through the bullpen smiling at the file in her hand. She looked up and noticed the light to Syaoran's office on. She smiled at herself as she headed towards the light. –Chen-san is always working late. Maybe this will be my lucky night and he'll ask me to join him for a snack. –

When she reached the office her mouth formed an "o". She blinked twice at what she saw. Eriol and Tomoyo where leaning against Syaoran's desk kissing deeply. She cleared her throat and said.

"Eriol-san." The couple quickly parted. Tomoyo looked away as Eriol cleared his throat. They're expression looked like they had their hands in a cookie jar.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jenny looking at them.

"Ahh, Chen-san asked us to fix his computer along with Kinomto-san." Said Tomoyo thinking at the top of her head.

"I see… "Said Jenny looking at them.

"Well it's fixed so we'll be going…" Said Eriol heading out the door. Tomoyo followed grabbing her purse off Syaoran's desk.

Eriol turned and said. "Jenny-chan.. about what you saw….."

Jenny smiled and said with the wave of her hand. "Don't worry. I won't say anything. It will be our little secret. I'm sure if Chen-san found out it would be hard for him to work in here again." Eriol nodded and then headed towards the elevator with Tomoyo in tow.

-------------- -----------------

AN: That's all for now. This was going to a total S&S chapter but I thought I'd give Eriol and Tomoyo some action. You never know. They might get together. I hope to update soon. Hoping to get at least 3 reviews before I do so please review. Until them, bye!


	12. the future

Here is part 12. ENJOY AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS

------------ ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics- people signing_

_----------- ---------_

Keep it Simple

Part 12 (the future)

Tomoyo and Eriol walked to their car in silence. When they to Tomoyo's car Eriol said. "You know… back there. That….. was great. You know.. I mean… you know how we covered it up."

Tomoyo nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, that kiss was just for the undercover thing. I'm sure Jenny brought it. So there is no need to worry."

Eriol rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Right… so everything is fine with us, I mean I wouldn't have kissed you like that unless it was for a case. You know; you know don't want our covers to be blown."

"Yeah nothing to worry. I'm sure it's not like the first time they've seen you know a kiss between boss and worker. I'll I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She then turned and pulled the car door open. Once the was buckled in she waved bye and pulled away from the curb.

Eriol then head to his car. He got in and placed the key into the ignition. He buckled himself in and took a deep breath. – That was close…. That kiss it meant nothing personal. It was just for the case. Right the case. – He turned engine on as he pulled away from the sidewalk a smile appeared on his face.

00 Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment/ Next day 00

Sakura walked into the dinning room to find Tomoyo dressed for work drinking coffee. She sat down across from her and asked. "Are you ok? You seem kinda quit. Did something happen last night?"

Tomoyo looked up and brushed her hands through her hair. "No, nothing… everything went smooth."

Sakura nodded as she added sugar into her coffee. "You say so…. But I still say something is wrong. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Tomoyo sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She took sip of her coffee and then stood up headed for the kitchen.

00 Yuriwashi and Yu Law firm/Syaoran's office 00

Sakura entered Syaoran's office. Just then a guy with matted brown hair entered carrying a binder. He stood at the door way and looked at Syaoran who sat behind his desk.

He looked at Sakura and then said to Syaoran. "I got your case… but where is the master witness list. Masaki couldn't find it."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and bit her bottom lip gently. Syaoran stood up and walked towards them. He took the binder from the guy and skimmed through the paper. After a few seconds he looked at Sakura and said.

"I told you to put the last in. I told you twice." Syaoran said looking into Sakura's emerald eyes firmly.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten them and just filed it." She took the binder from him and said. "I'll get on it right away."

The guy gave Sakura a soft smile and said. "It's alright… I know how hard it getting use to working in a new place. As long as you don't make the same mistake again."

Syaoran turned to man and asked. "Is that all Hiro? Is there anything else we can do for you?" Hiro shook his head. He glanced at Sakura once more before excusing himself and closing the door behind himself.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she headed for a chair in front of his desk, placing the binder on her lap. Syaoran worked around his desk and then sat down. "That was close." She said

"You know I think Hiro-san likes you… As for the case. We're going to court so fix the file." He said as Jenny walking pass his window. Once she was out of sight he said "As for the list; don't let it happen again." He said firmly.

"What are you going to do?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to fire me?"

"No, but I'm keeping my eye one you…." He replied with a smile which she returned and said.

"Takashi called to say that they are getting through to Masaki's computer. That means that Tomoyo and Eriol were able to put it in." She said in a serious tone.

"We'll head into the office tonight to see what we can dig up." He said the plucked a find out of the in box. He looked up and said. "You can go now." 

She stood up and grabbed the binder to make the corrections. She bowed and then said. "You know, you look good behind that desk."

He smiled and replied with a pen in his hand. "Thank you." With that she exited his office.

00 TIU/ Bullpen 1am (Saturday) 00

"So what do you have, Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran sitting at the edge of his desk with Sakura by his side.

Tomoyo looked up from her couple and said. "Masaki is the one that has been leaking out the info. She some how got the info to by-pass the law firms own computer. But I think we have enough to get her. We just can't do it."

"We'll need to catch her in the act or have someone tell us…. If we catch her right now she'll end up deleting all the files." Said Takashi from his desk.

Syaoran nodded his head and then walked up to the white wash board. He drew an arrow from Masaki's photo to the circled label's 'royal info'. He then posted Hiro's photo on the board.

"We've done some checking up on this Hiro person and he seems to be linked to this case. He has a gambling problem which he working off. Other than him everyone else to clear." Said Chiharu from her spot by the coffee station.

"What about Jenny-san?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran turned and looked at her. "You really think that Jenny has anything to do with this?"

_"I'm hoping not… but she does work with Masaki… She could be connected." _She signed to him.

_"Really?… she might.. You do have a point. But are you really worried that she connected to this or that she likes me?" _He asked with a smirk.

A light shade of pink formed on her cheeks. _"Syaoran, why would I be jealous of her. Other then that fact that she almost throw herself at you yesterday as we were getting out of the elevator." _

The smile on his face widen as his amber eyes sparkled even more._ "Ah ha! You are jealous of Jenny-san."_

Other then Tomoyo the rest of the team stared at the couple. Chiharu turned to Tomoyo and asked "What are they talking about?"

"Not something you'd like to know. Don't worry it's nothing about us. Just between the lovely couple themselves.

After a few minutes Syaoran said. "Ok, we now have our work cut out for us. We have to get Hiro to flip towards us and then get Masaki. Let's find some info that we can use on him." Everyone agreed and head back to their desk to work.

00 Café/ following week 00

Syaoran sat across from Hiro who had just arrived. "Sorry about being late… You know how hard it is to park a car around here." He said propping his sunglasses on his head.

Syaoran nodded and said. "Yeah I do…" Just then Eriol and Takashi slide into the seats next to them. They flashed their badges at him. Hiro looked up and sighed.

"I know this was too good to be true. Why would a guy like you seat me up with your assistant?" Hiro said in a disappointed tone.

Syaoran nodded "That is true… Why would I set her up with a guy who has a gambling problem, who happened to kill the loan shark? Now the guy is helping Masaki-san leak info out to the media about the royal family; just to shut people up and to pay off his debt."

Eriol leaned forward and said. "Now if my calculations are correct that means life in prison. I'm sure we have room for one of these guys."

Hiro sighed. He looked at the men in front of him and asked. "So how do I get out of this?"

Takashi smirked placing his hand on his back. "That is easy… help us get the real person behind all this. Masaki-san. We know that she's the one behind it all. All you have to do is get her to admit to everything… tell her you want out… knowing her and what is at stake she won't let you out; not when you guys have gone this far."

Hiro sighed. He nervously gulped down his glass of ice water before answering. "Ok, Where do you want me to do this."

"Where you usually hang out. The BLUE MOON Bar." Said Syaoran.

00 Syaoran's office that afternoon 00

Sakura entered the office and placed a cup of coffee on Syaoran's desk. She then took a step back. He looked up and gave her a small smile. She smiled in return and then asked.

_"Have you noticed something wrong with Eriol and Tomoyo for the pass few days? They seem to be avoiding each other." _

_"Now that you mention it there is something wrong. They haven't argued with each other. Do you know if anything happened between them?" _He asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

_"No, I tried to talk to her but she seems to be avoiding the topic." _Sakura said and then flipped her hair amber hair back behind her shoulders.

_"Well whatever it is… it's going to take a while."_ She nodded in agreement and then exited the office.

00 Later that night/ BLUE MOON BAR 00

Takashi and Chiharu walked up to Masaki and Hiro. He flashed his badge and said. "Masaki, Hiro… you're under arrest for the selling and selling of the royal family documents."

Masaki stood up in shook and then glared at Hiro. As they were esorted out of the bar she hissed at him. "This all your fault. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

Chiharu smirked and said. "You got that right. Next time trust you gut."

00 Yurisaki and Yu law firm/8th floor 00

Syaoran walked out of his office carrying a cardboard box. He walked up to Sakura's desk and gently set it down. She looked up at him as she stood next to him. Her amber hair was pulled into a French braid.

"I guess I know how you would look if you were a lawyer." She said as he stood there looking through the box.

"Yeah, but I don't want to give up my job at TIU anytime soon. It's never boring." He said with a smirk.

As the couple stood there looking at their items the rest of the team joined them. The couple looked up. Just then Sakura said. "Oh and you'll never guess what I heard from Jenny-san."

Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other from across the table. They then turned towards Sakura who had a smirk on her face. She then lifted up her hands and signed. _"Jenny said that she found the both of you making out in Syaoran's office."_

Syaoran could not but snicker. He lowered his head and then looked at Eriol as Tomoyo blushed trying to occupy herself with the evidence she collected in a card board box from the computer department.

"You have got to be joking…." He looked at Eriol and said. "Sakura just said that Jenny told her that you and Tomoyo-chan here where making out in my office last week."

Chiharu and Takashi stood there in shocked and stared at the blushing couple. "Oh my god, Tomoyo-chan…. Really?"Asked Chiharu.

"No, we were not making out…" said Tomoyo

"Ok, if it wasn't making out what was it?" asked Takashi with a smirk on his face.

Eriol glared at Syaoran and said. "You're so bad… stop it… w-w-we were not making out. It was for the case…."

"I'm sorry I would but I can't help it. Not after all the times you made fun of Sakura and I" said Syaoran chucking.

"Well according to Jenny it was really heavy. She said she was all red just for staring at them for a second." Sakura Said thoughtfully.

"We…. We… weren't making out…." Said Tomoyo with a studder.

"Well whatever you want call it. Sakura and I want to know what happen." Shouted Chiharu after Tomoyo and Eriol who had grabbed their things and headed for he elevator.

Chiharu turned and faced the group. She placed her hand on a box and asked. "Do you really think they made out?"

"I don't know… but at least they stopped fighting for the last week. Hey, maybe something good will come out of it." Said Syaoran as he grabbed his box and headed to the elevator. The rest of the team soon followed.

00 café/ 7:30pm 00

Eriol and Tomoyo sat across from each other in a booth by a window. It was still early and the café was quit. They each silent stirred their coffee. Each then poured cream and sugar into their drink.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Eriol

"Are you talking about what happened at Yurisaki and Yu?" He nodded his head as he placed the cup down. "Pretend nothing happened. After all it was for the case."

"That's a good idea… so we'll pretend this never happen." Said Eriol in agreement.

Tomoyo took a sip from her coffee. She looked into her midnight blue eyes when he asked. "Are you still made at that happened two and half years ago?"

"Eriol it's been two and half years. You really think that I would hold it for that long…. "She paused and then said. "At first I was. Sometime when I have nothing to think about it comes floating into my mind. But other then that… no I'm not mad." She paused again and asked. "You're not thinking about starting over are you?"

He quickly placed his cup down and said. "No, where did you get that idea."

She let a soft sigh of relief. "Ok… cause if it true… I don't think it's going to work… "

He nodded his head in agreement. "I just hope Syaoran asks Sakura to marry him soon. It this keeps up no one is going to win the office pool." He said that last part with a smug smile.

00 Street near Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment 00

Sakura and Syaoran walked side by side. The street lamps gave off a soft glow as they walked after a few minutes Sakura turned her head and looked at him. She smiled and said. "You know, we've been doing this undercover assignment five times over the pass two years. Next time I want to be the high power person and you can be my assistant."

He smiled and said turning his head to right so she could read his lips. "I' m alright with that. But let me worn you.. I make really bad office task as you know and my research is really bad."

She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "But I hope that Tomoyo and Eriol can work things out. She told me that they were going for coffee tonight."

"I'm sure they will. Sakura…." He paused as she looked at him again. "If Eriol was going to ask Tomoyo to marry him what do you think she'd say?"

She was silent for a moment and then giggled. She turned her head to look him. "She'd laugh in his face."

"What if I was going ask you marry me?" They came to a stop in front of her building.

Her eyes sparkled as she answered. "Is this a proposal?"

"No, well not really. If I was going to ask you I'd want to surprise you. But I just wanted to know… you know in case in the future I was going to ask you." He said quickly rubbing his sweaty heads on his pants.

She then rubbed her chin thoughtfully and said. "Well if you were to ask me in the future I'd have to think about and then say yes…" She smiled at him and then asked. "Are you sure this isn't a proposal?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nop, sorry. I just wanted to make sure… Besides I want to get you a ring. I just wanted to know… You're not upset are you?"

She shook her head and said "No…. just surprised." She then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

_"Good night." _She signed. He smiled and signed in return.

_"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow at work." _ He watched as she unlocked the door and turned around to close it, but not before waving good-bye, which he return.

As he walked way with his hands in his pocket a small smile appeared on his face. – it's almost time Sakura…. The next time I ask you.. it will be for real like I've been trying to do for he last two months. Next time I will be not be interrupted. –

------------------- -----------

AN: That's all for now. One last case and Hikaru will be in the next few chapter. I was going to add one more character for the last section but changed my mind…. Please review!! The more I get the faster I will update. Until then, bye!


	13. glares and stares

Thanks for all the reviews.

------------------ ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics—people signing_

_-------------- ---------_

Keep it Simple

Part 13 (glares and stares)

Eriol walked into office with a sigh. He brushed his hand over the water on his rain coat. As he was walking in bumped into a empty desk. He looked up and groaned. "This day is going to suck. What's this desk doing here?" He asked in a grumpy tone.

Tomoyo and Sakura stopped talking and looked at him. "Someone sure got out of bed on the wrong side. What's eating you?" Tomoyo asked rolling herself back to her desk.

He walked around the desk, which was positioned in between his desk and Takashi's desk. To make room for the new desk, people had moved Takashi and Chiharu desk towards the coffee station and the coffee station was now near the door. He hung his coat up on the hook on the wall.

"This morning my car wouldn't start and I had to take the subway. Then it started to rain and my umbrella wouldn't open. When I got to the coffee house it turns out they were closed for today." He said as he sat down in his chair.

"Well that does sound like a start of a bad day." Said Chiharu walking into the office with Takashi carrying a tray of coffee.

Eriol stood up and quickly took a cup for himself. Takashi then passed out the rest of the coffee to people in the room. He placed a cup down at Syaoran's empties desk as Eriol said, "That's why I hate it when it rains. Something bad always happens to me."

As he was sipping his hot drink his eyes fell upon the empty desk. He looked up after sticking his feet out. "What's with the empty desk?"

Sakura was about to answer that question when Syaoran entered the office dressed in a white button down shirt and gray tie with black pants. Walking in behind him was Hikaru dressed in a black pin strip pants suit. Her dark red hair was pulled into a French braid and she had a black purse slug over one shoulder.

Syaoran stood near his desk and clapped his hands to get the teams attention. His amber eyes sparkled as he said. "I hope everyone is ready for this. It's the TIU's bi-annual agent switch."

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and asked. "What is Bi-annul Agent switch?"

"That's when level 3b or lower agents get to switch departments and get a feel of where they would like to work. After you left for England we had one too. But he didn't say long. They stay for about two years." Tomoyo explained. Sakura nodded her head letting the team know she understood.

"This year we have Agent Rouni, Hikaru, who worked in the evidence room. She is is also Kenshin-san's little sister" Said Syaoran.

Hikaru bowed and smiled at the team. Her eyes lingered on Sakura for a second. She then said to the team. "I look forward to working with you. I heard so many great things about the team. I hope I'm not a disappointment."

"Don't worry. You'll catch on… For these couple of weeks you'll be come with us as we interview witness and during a raid you'll be in the surveillance truck with Tomoyo and Sakura." Said Eriol with a smile.

Syaoran then said. "Ok, why don't you get settled in? You can take the desk between Eriol and Takashi. Right now we don't have case so you can look at some closed case, which are in the filing cabinet behind Chiharu. If you need any help ask Chharu… she the one that usually takes care of that stuff for us."

After Hikaru went back to her everyone went back to behind their desk. Hikaru sighed as she sat there. – This is a great seat.. I can keep an eye on that Agent Kinomoto and Agent Li.. There is no way he can get out of grip once I'm done here. Just you wait. –

00 Lunch hr 00

Sakura grabbed her purse from the bottum drawer. She tucked her wavy hair behind her ear. She looked up to find Hikaru sitting behind her reading files. She walked up Hikura's desk and asked.

"Hi, do you want to have lunch with the rest of the team? We're just going to the noodle shop two blocks away."

"No, thanks… I want to catch up on stuff. I'll be fine…" Hikura replied with a smile on her face.

Sakura nodded her head gingerly. "Ok, then… we'll be back by one… If need anything you can give us call." She then turned around and exited the office with Hikaru glaring at her.

00 NoodleShop/1 hr later 00

The waiter brought over the check and handed to Takashi. He looked at her and said. "Thank you Miho…. I'll be sure to leave you a tip. I mean Syaoran will leave you a tip."

Syoaran looked up from his spot at the head table. "Why am I paying? I paid last week." He said handing Tomoyo the check.

She stared at it and then headed to Eriol. He took it and wrinkled his nose. "Hey Hey. The guy with a

bad day never pays." He spotted Sakura sitting next to Syaoran and said. "Sakura-chan should pay… I mean after all she is Syaoran's girlfriend and he doesn't want to pay." He extended his hand towards her.

She took it and said. "I'd be happy to pay." Syaoran took the check from her and shook his head. She took it back from him and said. "It's alright. Syaoran… I have treated you guys to lunch in a while."

"See, she says it's fine." Said Eriol with a smirk.

Syaoran glared at him from across the table. He waited until she went up to pay when Syaoran said. "I thought we agreed that this was Sakura's third anniversary for joining us."

Eriol rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Oh my god, I forgot…. I'm sorry. Don't worry. I'll make it up at tonight's dinner. I'll pay for it ok?"

Sakura returned to find the group suddenly very quit and asked "Is something wrong?"

Chiharu shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong…"

Sakura looked at each of them slowly and said. "Ok… if you're sure… Well I paid… we can go.. We don't want to leave Hikaru at the office by herself for too long." They all stood up and grabbed their things before heading back to office.

00 Few days later 00

Sakura and Tomoyo where riding in the elevator when Sakura turned towards Tomoyo and asked. _"I think I'm seeing thing?"_

_"What are you talking about? Don't scare me Sakura?" _Tomoyo signed quickly.

_"For the last couple of days I think Hikura has been staring at me."_ Sakura answered.

The elevator arrived at the lobby. They stepped out and headed to their car. As they pushed their way pass the door glass doors, Tomoyo said._ "Really? I don't think so… Maybe it's because she's sitting across from you. When I look up I don't see anything."_

Sakura shrugged as they walked down the street. _"Maybe you're right."_

00 Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment 00

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the apartment. Tomoyo took Sakura's umbrella and headed into the bathroom after she slipped off her shoes. Sakura meanwhile placed her keys on the hook by the door and removed her raincoat.

She released her hair from its braid. She gently rubbed her hands up and down her arms as her eyes scanned the living room. "Kero… I got… you a treat." She said as she walked into the room.

When she did not see him appear, she placed the doggie bag on the coffee table and started to walk around the apartment. She looked in her room, but did not see him. She then headed to Tomoyo's room. She stuck her head inside and scanned the room but found sign of Kero.

She walked back to the living room with her hand on her hip. She ran her hands through her hair as she stood there. Her eyes fell upon his leash by the doorway. At that moment Tomoyo walked into the room.

"Tomoyo, Kero is missing." Tomoyo looked at her.

"What? That's not possible. You know that. Kero wouldn't go anywhere with out ether of us." Tomoyo said walking closer to her.

"There where is he? How did he get out?" Asked Tomoyo

Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the room. Her eye fell upon the open window as the rain hit against the glass panel. She walked up to it and said. "I think by this window…."

Tomoyo walked up to the window and looked out on to the dark street. She then turned and looked at her. "But this window was closed this morning. You don't think someone came and stole anything right?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, nothing has been moved." She then walked back to the foyer and grabbed her coat. Tomoyo followed her as she slipped on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura grabbed an umbrella from the closet.

"I'm going to look for Kero. Stay here and wait for Kero in case he comes back." She said as she buttoned up her coat.

"It's late… I should go with you…." Said Tomoyo as she slipped on her shoes.

Sakura shook her head. "I'll be fine… I have my cell. Text-message me if he comes home or anything happens." She then unlocked the front door and exited.

Tomoyo let out a sigh. She pressed her forehead against the door. –Where is he? Why now…. Nothing has been wrong with him… How could he get out of the house? –

00 Next day/ 9 AM 00

Hikaru walked back to her desk holding a cup of red tea. She glanced out the window at the gray sky. She then turned her attention to where Sakura sat staring at her computer. As she sat down at her desk, her eyes feel upon Syaoran who was staring at Sakura. She sighed and then returned to work.

Syaoran stood up and walked towards Sakura's desk. He gently touch her arm, which caused her too look up at him. He gave her a soft smile dressed in a dark blue coller shirt. The first two buttons where left undone.

_"Hey are you alright?" _She gave him a weak smile.

_"Yeah, just can't help wondering where Kero is… I spent most of the night looking for him. I couldn't find him." _

_"Why do you take the rest of the day off and get some rest. If not go look for Kero this afternoon. It's better with light."_ Syaoran signed to her.

She was about to object when Syaoran shook his head and said. _"Don't worry I've talked to Yuki… He's agreed to give you the rest of the day off."_

Sakura shook her head. "I can't… I have too much work to catch up on."

Syaoran stared at her firmly and said. "Agent Kinomoto… this is an order. I'm going to send you home. I want you to finish this last piece of paperwork and then I want you to go home. You are no use to us like this." He paused and asked. "Do you understand?"

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded her head. He placed his hand on top of her and gave it a gently squeeze. "That's good." He said before returning to his desk.

00 Later that afternoon 00

Tomoyo and Eriol looked up from their desk when they heard Chiharu and Takashi enter the room. They returned to their desk and sighed. Chiharu ran her left hand through her hair and said. "Takashi and I just sent Kero's photo to all the vets and animal shelter. They said that they'll call us when they find him."

"How is Sakura holding up?" asked Takashi from his desk

"She left work… but I don't think she's going to go home and rest. She told me she was going to look for him." Replied Tomoyo with worried look.

Hikaru looked up and said. "Kero is Sakura's dog… How long as she had him?"

"She's had him for about ten years. Her brother got him for her when she lost her hearing in the left ear. He alerts her when the phone rings at him and if there is any danger. She may be totally deaf but her brother wanted to make sure she was ok when she went school. When she grow up she only used him at home." Tomoyo said taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh my, that's sad… I hope she finds him soon." Said Hikaru.

Takashi's eyes fell upon Syaoran's empty desk. He looked at Eriol and asked. "Where is Syaoran?"

Eriol gently tapped his pen lightly on his desk and answered. "He went to look for her. Didn't think he was going to any work done anyway."

00 Street 00

Sakura walked down the street. Her emerald eyes scanned the street for any sign of Kero. She sighed as she continued to walk. Her amber hair was pulled into a bun. The rain fell gently upon her as she walked.

Syaoran walked up to her. She looked up at him and gave a light smile. "Hey…" She said.

He looked at her and ran his hands gently through her lose strands of hair. "Hey, no sign of him huh?" She shook her head with his lips pressed together.

"Don't worry… Takashi and Chiharu has sent his photo to vet's and animal shelter." He said looking softly into her eyes. Her eyes suddenly darkening and her lips turned into a frown.

He pulled her into a hug. He gently ran his hand smoothly up and down her back. "Shh. It's going to all right… I'm right here. We are going to find him." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

She buried her face in his shirt as they stood in the light rain. She sniffed as they stood there. They parted a few mintues later. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled his cell phone out. After a few minutes he hung up and said.

"They found him… He's at the RAINBOW VET." Sakura looked up wiping her tears. He looked at her. "I have my car. We can go there now." She nodded and they headed down the street towards his car.

00 RAINBOW VET 00

Syaoran walked into the room to find Sakura sitting next to Kero who was laying on a bed. A light blue blanket was pulled over his body. He watched as she ran her hands gently through his golden fur.

"He's going to be alright… The doctor was about to get he poison out of his body. He'll need to stay here for a while." Said Syaoran walking up to them.

She looked up at him and said. "I know… I… just don't know what to do… Kero has been my best friend for so long… Also there to help me…. Now he's…" She paused as tears slowly slipped down her face.

He walked around the table and sat down on a stool next to her. He took hold of her left hand. He ran his thumb over her hand. She looked up at him and said. "I'm scared…"

"I know… I know.. .But everything is going to be alright… I'm not going to leave your side. Kero will get better I have faith. Do you remember what you said to said to me in England?" He asked looking at her.

She removed her hand from his grip. She took deep breath then signed. _"Fate as let us to this moment and it will see us through it." _

_"That's right… Kero has done so much good in his life and he isn't going to leave you now. Just give it some time. If you need a shoulder to lean on I'll be here." _He said just as she moved her seat closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder once more.

----------- --------

AN: That's all for now… Most flashback of England will appear in the next few chapters. Hikaru will also appear and so will Kyo… But until then, please review. Until then, BYE!


	14. surprise surprise

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming

---------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics—people signing_

_Flashback _

_--------------- --------_

Keep It Simple

Part 14 (surprise, surprise)

Syaoran walked into lobby carrying a gift bag with a dog printed on the glossy paper. He clipped his ID to his dark blue shirt with a light blue tie. He wore a gray suit jacket over it. He jogged up to the elevator just as it was about to close.

"Thanks." He said as he entered the elevator. He looked at the people standing in the elevator. "Eriol, Takashi.. What a nice surprised. I see you got the cake."

Eriol smirked holding a large white cake box in his arm. He glanced at the bag in his team leader's hand. "I see you got Kero a gift…. You know… I thought you'd get Kero a bigger gift. He's been out for a week."

"Hey, you're the one to speak… I was the one who suggested that we throw Kero a welcome back party." Said Syaoran as the elevator door closed.

"But what I want to know is how our Takashi was about to get Kenshin to let us throw this party in the office." Said Eriol with a smirk.

Takashi smirked at them and said. "I told him that if he let us throw this party he wouldn't have to worry about us boring him with weekly return slips. But I think this is a great opportunity for Syaoran to pop the question." Takashi said glancing at Syaoran.

The door of the elevator open and they got out. Syaoran hissed at them walking in the middle. "This is Kero's day… Not about me and Sakura…. I can't ask her now…"

Takashi held the door to the office open for them. As they headed towards Sakura desk he said to Syaoran. "You know what your problem is….. You like to make things like this all complex. When I asked Chiharu we were just at a noodle shop."

Syaoran walked to his desk and placed his gift on the top of his desk. He looked at his teammates and said. "Well Sakura isn't like that. And I want to make it the moment she'll never forget."

00 London, England/ 3 months after the surgery 00

Sakura pulled her coat around herself as she and Syaoran walked down the lightly snow cover street. They were heading back to her apartment, which use to be Syaoran's apartment while he was staying in England. The case was wrapped up the two weeks after Sakura got out of the hospital. Syaoran offered her his apartment so she did not need to find one.

They stopped at a light. Sakura had a pleasant smile on her face. Syaoran noticed and asked. "Something wrong?" She took her head and pointed to the large water fountain across from them.

His amber eyes followed her hand and found himself looking at a couple. The girl was dressed in a pink coat and then guy in a black coat and they were in their early thirties. The guy had got down on one kneel and started to speak.

Sakura leaned towards him and said. "He said. Sara you are very special to me. I know that at the beginning at the beginning I was always teasing you but to tell you the truth I liked you when you first stepped in the office." She paused as the soft smile on her face grow larger.

"I'm so greatfully that you were able to see through all that and find the real me. You make my life complete and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sakura said to Syaoran reading the man's lips. "Will you marry me? Said that guy….."

Syaoran looked at her and asked. "Well aren't you going tell me what she said?"

She watched as the girl through her arms around the man and they fell into passionate kiss. She then turned to Syaoran and said. "She said yes."

He smiled at her and said brushing some of her amber hair from her face. "I'm glad….. I would have felt sorry if the guy went through all the trouble and she said no. There is also something I learned."

She took a step away from him so she could sign. _"And what is that?"_

_"That you can read people's lips in the English too. I have a feeling that Yuki-san know about this right?" _He signed with his tongue in his cheek.

_"That is my secret. But here something I would let you know…" _He nodded his head to encourage her to continue. _"If someone was to propose to me I hope it's that romance. It is after all once in a life time and I never want to forget it."_

He chuckled and took hold of her gloved hand. With a firm grip they crossed the street. "Well if and when that happens I'll make sure the guy does that ok?" He could help but chuckle as she gently whacked him on the arm.

00 Bullpen 00

Chiharu hurried in to the office and said. "She's coming up with Kero. The receptionist, Ai-san just called and told me. OK everyone find a place to hide."

Everyone hid behind their desk and waited to hear the door to their office open. Once they heard light footsteps and a slight jingle they popped out of their desk and shouted.

"Welcome back Kero-chan!"

The gold retriever barked at them twice as Sakura released him from his leash. She patted him and signaled for him to sit which he did. She looked up at the banner with a smile. – Welcome back Kero-chan! –

She looked up at the team and said. "You didn't need to do that…"

Tomoyo walked up to them and patted Kero on the head. "Well we wanted too. He may not come work with you but we feel like he's part of the team."

Eriol them pointed to the cake on her desk. She leaned towards her desk and said. "Wow, that's a really nice dog shaped cake. Kero loves cake don't you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Kero barked in response which caused the team to smile. Chiharu then reached into her drawer and pulled out a gift and said. "Well since you don't have much time for a party. Let's jump to the gifts." Everything headed back to their desk to get a hold their gifts.

00 10 minutes later 00

Sakura looked up from the pile of gifts in the lap. She found Hikaru standing in front of her. She looked at the younger agent. Then extended her hand and took the red paper covered box. She placed it on her desk and slowly unwrapped the paper.

"Thank you…. Hikaru-san… It's Kero's favorite…" Said Sakura lifting up the hamburger shaped chew toy. She lowered it to show Kero who quickly took it and started chewing it.

Hikaru smiled and said. "I'm glad… I've never had a dog. I asked the sales person to pick it out for me."

Sakura looked up and said. "Thanks…. We love it…" with a smile on her face.

Syaoran then handed her his gift. She smiled and reached into the bag. As she pulled the item out he said. "If I knew that you were going to get the same thing, boy I would have gotten you a girlfriend."

Sakura looked up from the hamburger chew toy. "Well now I really don't need to get another one." He gave her a weak smile.

Eriol let out a low whistle and said. "Wow, two different people, getting the same gift. Great minds to think a like." His comment caused Hikaru to blush, which she quickly shook off.

Sakura placed all the gifts into a large bag. She then stood up and bowed deeply. She looked up and said. "Thanks… so much for these gifts… Kero and I really appreciate what you've gone for us."

Takashi smiled and said. "Don't mention it… That's what friends and teammates do."

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall and said. "It's getting late. I'm going to take Kero home for the day. I'll be back later to finish the paper work." She then bent down to reclip Kero back onto his leash.

At that moment Eriol leaned towards Syaoran and hissed in his ear. "Help her bring the box down. Then pop the question."

Syaoran's head snapped to the right and hissed back. "Would you shish? I was going to help her bring the box down to the car." He quickly said to Sakura when she stood up again. "Sakura let me help you carry that down." She nodded her head in agreement.

As the couple headed out everyone headed to the cake on her desk. Syaoran throw his head over his shoulder and shouted. "Don't touch my piece of cake. I'm talking to you. Eriol."

Eriol looked up from his piece of his cake with a plastic fork in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes watching the couple leave the room. With a sigh he placed the second plate in his hand back down on the table.

00 Rouni Residence/ two days later/ 9:00PM 00

Hikaru sat in front for her computer surfing through the internet. She turned around and found herself face to face with her brother. She smiled at him as he sat at the edge of the bed covered with a rose printed comforter.

"Hey what are you doing here? I mean what are you doing up so late?" She asked looking at him.

He cleared his throat and looked at her. "I heard from around the office that you brought Agent Kinomto's dog a gift. I thought you didn't like her."

"Well I couldn't not… I mean everyone got her dog something. Besides. It's not that bad you know what… Syaoran-chen got her the same gift as I did." She said that last part with a smile on her face.

Kenshin sighed, running his hand through his red hair. He looked into her dark red eyes. "Do you like Agent Li?…" He watched as she blushed. "Hikaru… I want you to be careful. He's a level two agent and I heard that he's planning on asking Agent Kinomto to marry him."

She blinked and stared at him. Her lips formed a soft 'o'. She then said. "Well I don't know about that. It's not like he asked her yet. He might change his mind."

"I don't think so.. Agent Li is not known to change his mind." He paused and then said. "I'm only telling you this because I want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

She got out of her seat and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and gave him a hug. After they parted she said. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing…"

00 TIU/11 AM 00

Sakura was walking at her desk when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She removed it from her pocket and looked at the screen. She emerald eyes flickered for a second as she read what was read on the screen. – Sakura, it's Kyo… I want to see you for a moment. You think you can come out to for lunch? – Her fingers paused on the buttons. She then replayed quickly.

She stood up and walked over to Syaoran's desk where he working. He looked up at her when she reached him. "Hi." He said

"Syaoran… Something just came up last minute… I don't think I'll be able to have lunch with you. It looks like it's going to be only you and Agent Rouni. Do you mind?" She asked looking at him.

He shook his head. "No, it's alright…. Did something bad happenen?" He asked when he noticed the expression on her face.

"No, Don't worry…" She then headed back to her seat and continued to work.

00 Street 00

Sakura and Hikaru were head back towards his car. She tucked some of lose red hair behind her ear. She smiled and said as they walked. "Thanks for the lunch. I really enjoyed it."

He looked at her. His amber sparkled as he said. "I'm glad you like it. Sakura likes to eat there a lot. It's a shame that she couldn't join us. She'd really like the fried shrimp."

Hikaru's facial expressions sadden for a second. She then looked up at him and said. "Well I'm sure she'll be glad that you go her a doggie bag." She pointed at the plastic bag in his hand. "Have you guys been going out for long time?"

He looked at her and said. "We've been officially dating for two years. We've dated before… but decided to slow things down and broke up for a while. But I know the people at work are really dieing to know what's the deal between the two of us."

She brushed some of hair out of her face. "So why don't you tell them?"

He smirked and said "Cause I want to keep them guessing. But no the real reason is that Sakura thought it would be best if we kept it low key. I know there is a side of her that likes to keep them guess."

She nodded her head gently as she stared at the sidewalk. When she looked up her eyes fell upon a coffee shop across the street. She blinked and rubbed her eyes making sure that she was not seeing thing. – That can't be right? What's Sakura-san doing with another guy…. They seem kinda close… wait what is he giving her. – She watched as Kyo and Sakura's interaction through the large glass window. She watched as he slid something towards Sakura.

Syaoran noticed that Hikaru was no long next to him. He walked back to her and asked. "What are you looking at?"

Hikaru blinked and said slowly. "I know that Sakura said that she had something to take care of but I just saw her with another guy."

He stared at her and asked. "What?"

She lifted her hand and pointed to the window of a coffee shop across from them. He turned his head to look but truck passing by blocked his view. Once the truck passed he was faced with an empty table in the coffee shop window.. He turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I don't see anything."

Hikaru sighed. She looked at him lowering her head. "I'm sorry. I must be seeing things."

He gave her a warm smile and said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at in shock. She quickly covered by giving a light cough "It's alright… it happens to us some times. I remember seeing things for a while when I first joined the team."

00 Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment/ that night 00

Sakura sat on the couch. Her arms were wrapped around her dark blue jeans cover legs. She wear the green and yellow hockey jersey that Syaoran got her for their Christmas together, in the England. Her emerald eyes were glued on a yellow square shaped envelope.

Kero, who was laid down next to coach, chewing on his new hamburger chew toy, looked up when he hear a knock at the front door. He lifted his head to look at Sakura. When she did not move from her spot he barked twice to let her know.

She looked up and watched as Kero got from his spot and walked towards the door. She followed him and looked through the peek hole. After a few minutes she unlocked the door and said.

"Syaoran. What are you doing here? I thought you and guys where going out tonight?" She said with her hand resting at the edge of the door.

He smiled in a gray shirt and dark jeans. He lifted his hands to show her the take out bags. "I was but Tomoyo and Chiharu showed up and dragged them away. Chiharu wanted to go to this thing and Tomoyo was joining her. Some how they ended up at the pool hall and dragged the guys away."

"I see. "She replied. He glanced over her shoulder and asked as he spotted Kero by the coach once more.

"You mind if I come in?… I brought food." She nodded and took a step to the left so he could enter.

00 An hr later 00

They had finished eating. They had piled their garbage into the bags it came in. They sat on the floor with the legs stuck out from under the coffee table. She was adding tea to his cup when he spotted the yellow envelope.

He looked at her and asked_ "What's that?"_

_"It's nothing…" _She replied after setting the teapot down but not before refilling her own cup.

He picked it up and said after staring at the name printed on top. He turned his head and looked at her._ "It's got to be something… What is it? You've been staring at it all night?"_

_"Fine…"_ She said with a sigh. She took the envelope from him and then placed it on the table in front of them _"I met Kyo today… you remember… The guy I dated for a while two years ago."_

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then replied with a smug look _"Oh, you mean supermarket guy? The guy who took you to his company party? No… not really?" _

She shook her head and said. _"Anyway, it turns out that he and I went to same high school: Tomoeda High… Anyway… he wanted to meet me to give me this."_

_"Well what is?" _He asked staring into her emerald eyes.

_"It's an invitation to our ten year high school reunion." _She signed as a sigh escaped her lips.

------------- -------------

AN: That's all for now…. I hope you like it…. Hoping to get 3 reviews before I post again. Please review the more I get the fast I update. SsUntil then, bye!!


	15. facing demons

Here is the next part. Please review and keep them coming! Just for this chapter a good song to listen to is _Welcome to my truth by_ Anastacia

------------------ -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

Italics—people signing 

Flashback

_------------------- -------_

Keep It Simple

Part 15 (facing demons)

Sakura placed her bag in the over head compartment. She closed the bin and then sat down in her seat near the window. Her amber hair was pulled into a ponytail. She looked at her watch and sighed. Her emerald eyes glanced at the empty seat next to her.

Her cell phone vibrated and she removed it from her waist. She touched the screen and a text-message appeared on the screen. A small smile appeared on her face when she read what was written. – Sorry, about not being about to be there. I'll call you tonight. Love you Syaoran. –

two days ago/TIU

Everyone was working behind their desk as Yuki walked into the room. Everyone looked up and watched as he handed Syaoran a file. Syaoran glanced down at it. He then looked up at their supervisor.

"We just got word that Ikedo-san the guy that slipped out during our raid two weeks ago, is now in the custody of the Kyoto police department. They've charged him with robbery but they couldn't get him talk." Said Yuki to Syaoran.

"So they want us to go see if we can creak him open, right?" Asked Eriol.

Yuki nodded his head. "I'm spending you and Eriol to Kyoto this weekend." He turned to Hikaru and said to her. "Why don't you join them?" Hikaru nodded and glanced at Syaoran who handed the file to Eriol.

"Is there a problem?" The three agents shook their head. "Good…"

Tomoyo had signed the whole conversation to Sakura. Once Yuki left Sakura looked at Syaoran. He turned his seat fifteen degrees. He looked into her disappointed face. _"I'm sorry, I won't be able to go with you to your reunion."_

_"It's ok, I understand. Work comes first.." _She signed in return.

_"I'm sorry, I really wanted to go with you… You will be going right?" _She nodded her head. _"Good, I want to know all the details when they find out that you work for TIU. If you want… you can brag about your really hot agent boyfriend."_

She shook her head. _"Sometimes I still wonder how we ever got together."_ He smiled at her and winked at her.

00 one hr later/JAL 00

Sakura finished off her snack and placed her plastic cup down. She leaned back in her seat and sighed. As the flight attendant took her tray she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned her head and found herself staring at guy who was same age as her.

He lifted up his glass of wine and gave her a smile. She smiled in return and returned her attention the small screen in front of her. She felt the guy tap her gently on the arm. She turned to him and watched as he racked his hands throw his soft silver hair.

"Hi, I'm Joe Ameda. What's yours?" He asked; leaning against back against the chair.

She turned and looked at him. – Joe Ameda…. We were in the same class during high school. Isn't this world small? I wonder if he recognized me – She smiled and said. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura."

Joe smiled and said placing his glass down on the tray in front of his seat. "Sakura, that's a nice name…. Heading to Tomoeda?" She nodded her head. "I use to go to school there. I'm actually heading back for a high school reunion. What are you heading there for?"

She extended her hand. A flight attendant handed her a damp towel to wipe her hands. She then said "Just to visit my brother and sister-in-law. So you're not into school reunions huh?"

He shook his head before taking a sip of his wine. "Nop, but my friend talked me into going. So I caved in… but to tell you the truth… I want to see how everyone has change… you know… I remember there was a girl in our class who was deaf. I wonder if she'll be there. But I doubt she will. No one really knows what happened to her after high school." He took another sip from his drink.

"Really, I bet she's going really well now…. Do you remember her name?" She asked with a slight eger tone.

He was silent for a moment. Then turned and said. "Nop, but I think it was some kind of flower."

She leaned forward slight and noticed some girl around her age glare at their direction. She smiled at the girl and said to Joe. "I think your girlfriend is made. You should head back."

Joe turned and looked at the girl with raven hair pulled into a bun. Her black eyes stared at him. He gave her a slight wave and then said to Sakura. "Well it was nice meeting you."

She smiled and said "Yes, it was… I'm sure we'll meet again." She then watched as Joe picked up his glass and headed back to his seat, which were two seats away from where he sat.

With a sigh she returned her attention to the screen in front of her. She looked down at her silver watch. Her emerald eyes darted to the right and spotted Joe talking to the girl sitting next him. She then took in a deep breath and leaned back. – One hour left before we land. I could use a nap. –

Tomoeda HS/ Sakura's 2nd yr

Sakura collected her books as the bell rung to singal the end of class. She tucked her wavy amber hair behind her ear and walked out of the classroom. She watched as the students around her hurried to locker room. She clutched her books to body as she walked.

Just as she was turned the corner someone bumped into her. She fell causing her books to scatter on the floor. She looked at the person who helped pick up books. The guy smiled at her. She gave him a soft smile.

"Sorry about that? Are you alright?" the guy asked helping her up.

She was about to answer when another student walked up them. The other student looked at her and said to the guy. "There is no point in asking her. She can't hear you, she's deaf… Joe."

The guys blacks eyes widen slightly in surprised. He handed the books back to her, which she took. "Oh…. Wait… she does look familiar. She's in our homeroom right?" Asked Joe.

His friend nodded. "Yeap, now let's get going. We have baseball practice."

She took her books from him and bowed. She then waited and watched as Joe and his friend walked away. "Thank you, Joe…. I wanted to tell you that I thought you safe during the second inning." She said into silent hallway. After a few seconds she continued her journey to locker room.

00 Kinomoto Residences 00

Sakura looked up from her spot on the coach in the bright lite living room. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and gray shirt. She was channel surfing when her brother, Touya and sister in law, Kaho entered the room. She smiled as she removed her foot from the coffee table.

Kaho set down a tray of green tea and fruit. She gently removed the mugs from the tray and said looking up at Sakura. "So this Agent Li couldn't make it huh?"

"No, a case came up and he and other agent went to Kyoto." Sakura answer stabbing her a fork into the fruit.

"That's a shame I wanted to meet him… to ask him when he was going to ask you to…." She was stopped by Touya's coughing. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Kaho but her lower lip gently.

"I'm sorry Kaho; I didn't catch that." Said Sakura looking at Kaho, who sat down on the blue chair next to coach.

Kaho shook her head, which caused her red hair which was tied in a ponytail to sway from side to side. "Oh it was nothing… Just wanted to say it is a shame that I won't get to meet him. You should bring him home some time." She then lifted her cup of tea up to her lips.

Sakura just smiled in response. She turned to Touya and asked. "So how's college life Professor Kinomoto?"

Her brother smirked and said placing his fork into one of the apple slices. "Are you mocking me?"

"Now why would I mock my own brother, who said that he would never do what dad did for a living…. You're now an archeology professor." Sakura said with a smirk on her lips.

"Har Har, you're so funny. I'm still wondering how you got into TIU. By the way; do you people at the reunion know that you work there?" He asked offering an apple slice to his wife.

_"No, I didn't feel the need to tell them. Besides, they won't believe me… Who ever heard of girl like me, work; let along for the royal government." _She signed since her mouth was full.

Kaho spoke at that moment and said. "Well if you do tell them they'll be surprised. You know I heard that Joe Ameda runs the family auto shop. And we all thought he was going to be more then that."

Touya glanced at Sakura who had adverted her gaze. "Well people are full of surprises. As long as you know who you are." He reached over and gave her hand a light pat.

She looked up and gave him a light smile. She then felt her blackberry vibrate and quickly picked it up. The smile on her face grow wider. She looked at the couple next to her and said. "It's Syaoran. I've got to take it." She stood up and walked out of the room.

Once the older couple was sure that she was not around Kaho let out a sigh. She looked at her husband and said. "Are you sure she should go tomorrow? I mean high school was a really bad time for her."

Touya picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. He racked his hand hands through his hair before answering. "I'm sure she'll be find. If she could join TIU then she can do this. Besides, it's time that she face her demons."

She nodded her head in agreement. She leaned towards the table. She placed her fork into a slice of pear. After taking a bite out of it she said. "It's really a shame that Syaoran-chan couldn't join her. You did tell him that this reunion would be a great time to pop the question right?

He looked at his wife's brownish red eyes. His black eyes narrowed as he sat there in silence. "Yes, I told him already… There is nothing I can do if he doesn't show up… Now don't say anything to Sakura… we're lucky she didn't hear any of what you said before."

00 Next day/ Sakura Hall/5:43PM 00

Sakura parked the car and turned off the ignition. She turned and faced her refection in her rear view mirror. She lowered her head and stared at the outfit she wore. It was a knee length A-line dress with small silver sparkles. It had three thin straps on each side. – It's now or never… Syaoran would want you to do this… - She gently ran her hands through her amber hair which was let down and pulled into a semi ponytail held together with a silver clip.

She removed the key and dropped it in her silver purse. She then stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. She took a deep breathe and stared at the large red and white building twenty feet away from her. Her eyes scanned the bright lit windows. She slipped the purse on her right shoulder and made her way towards the building.

After signing herself in she pushed open the door to find the party in full swing. Her emerald eyes came in contract with the large banner hanging on the wall. – Welcome Back Class of …. – She did not get to finish reading the banner because a bunch of girls in fancy dresses bumped into her.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said with a slight nodded of her head.

The leader of the group which consist of three other ladies smiled at her, each in a dark color strapless dress, said. "it's alright…. We weren't watching where we going." They then walked away chatting among themselves.

She sighed and walked over the refreshment table. After pouring herself a glass of punch she head for her table. She placed her purse on the table and sat down with a sigh. – This is going to be a long night. –

As she sat there her eyes fell upon Joe with the same girl from the plane. She turned her head and noticed a girl her age walked towards her in gray pants suit. The girl smile at Sakura.

_"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here_?" The girl signed. Sakura placed her cup down and said.

_"Miho-chan, I got the invention from Kyo… he couldn't make it…" _Sakura signed slowly so Miho would not miss anything.

_"Yes, I heard… Wow, you look great…"_ Meiho said sitting down next to her

_"Well you look great too. I can't believe you still remember how to sign." _Sakura said with a surprised expression on her face.

_"Well I wanted to still learn. I took classes… So what do you do now? Are you married? How is your ear?"_ Miho asked taking a glass of punch from a passing waiter

_"Well my hearing has gotten slight worst but I still hear a bit, relay on reading lip and signing more."_ A smiled appeared on her face when she said the next part. "No, I'm not married… But I am seeing someone…. What about you?"

Her friend chuckled and said. "Well I just got engaged." She extended her left hand so Sakura could get a better look at the ring. "I'm now a partner at a law firm. You know the one Kyo's brother is at…"

The girls grow silent. They watched as people from their class mingled among each other. Finally after five minutes Miho asked. "Did you see the FLIRT GIRLS?"

"Yeah, I bumped into them when I entered but they didn't recognize me." She asked and then took a sip of her drink.

Suddenly they felt a couple over shadow them. They looked up and found Joe and his date standing next to them. Joe looked at Sakura and said. "I knew you looked familiar. You're that deaf girl that was in my home room class."

"It's nice to see you again Ameda-san. How are you?" Sakura asked standing up.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to speak… It's been a long time…. Kinomoto-san.. It is Kinomoto –san right?" He asked with his arms around his date's waist.

"Yes it is…" Joe smirked and then glanced at Miho who just sat there.

"So what do you do for a living? Since I saw you on the plane I'm guessing you don't work here in Tomoeda."

"No, I work for a place in Tokyo…." Joe nodded his head as his date excused herself to use the girl's room.

"I see" He paused and the said. "and I see you don't have a date…. Guess you couldn't get one..." Just as Miho was about to say something, Sakura left someone wrap their arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the check

"I'm sorry.. I'm late…the plane was delayed." Said Syaoran dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie with thin white straps. He looked up at the group that had formed around them.

------------------ ----------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you like it… more to come so please review. Until then, bye!


	16. forgiveness is for

Here is the next part….Thanks for all the reviews and Please keep them coming!

---------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics_—people signing 

_---------------- --------_

Keep It Simple

Part 16 (Forgiveness is for)

Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked with a smile. He turned and faced the group, which consist of Joe, his date: Jenny, Miho and the girls that Sakura had bumped into earlier that evening.

"Right… Syaoran; this is Joe and his date.. and these were the most popular girls in my class and this" She turned to look at Miho "This is Miho.. my good friend since year one in highschool."

Syaoran shook all their hands and said with a pleasant smile. "I'm Li Syaoran. Sakura's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry I was late… The case finished early but I couldn't stop the plane from being delay."

Joe smirked and asked. "Sakura's date huh? So where do you work?"

"I work with Sakura… at TIU…. We're on the same team." Syaoran answered in a positive tone.

"TIU… that stands for Tokyo Investagation Unit right?" Asked Joe

"Yeah, I was sent on a case last minutes and couldn't get out of it so Sakura had to arrive alone… I believe you guys met on the plane…" Said Syaoran smugly.

Joe wanted to scowl but hid it and said. "Yeah, we met… I just didn't recognize her…"

"Well she has changed a lot." His ears perked up when he heard a slow tone playing and said towards the group. "If you don't mind I'd like have dance with my girlfriend." He turned to her and signed. _"Would you like to dance?"_

_"Sure… I'd love too."_ She signed in return. He took her and lead her onto the dance floor.

00 Dance floor 00

Sakura placed her left hand on his upper arm and smiled. "You said that you were heading back to Tokyo tonight. I was going to call you after this."

He smiled as he lead her around in small circles around the hard wood floor. "I was heading back to Tokyo… While Eriol, Hikaru and I were at the airport; Eriol handed me a ticket for a flight to Tomoeda."

"I see… So this was all Eriol's doing huh? You know… he might be trying to get rid of you so he can be with Agent Rouni." She said looking into his amber eyes.

"You really think so?" He asked in a bewilder tone.

"No, cause I can tell agent Rouni likes you.." He give her a doubtful look when she said that. "What? You don't believe me?"

He shook his head. "It's not that I don't believe you…. It's just that Agent Rouni is known to brush off other male agents."

She smirked and said. "Well that's because she's into you. I'm a girl; I can tell. It's that Li Syaoran charm. I told you it's deadly."

He smirked and said leaning his head towards her right ear. "Well then I better be careful… I don't want some other girl to fall for me."

She giggled and said. "Oh you mean the girls that were with us before? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I had a feeling that already fell for your charms when you walked in the door. The only reason why they came over was to get a better look at you and see if you're taken."

He gave her one of his rear smiles as his eyes scanned the ball room. "Then they must have been disappointed when they saw me with you." She giggled causing her emerald eyes to sparkle.

00 Table 123 00

Joe sighed as the group that was previous with Sakura and Syaoran watched the couple dance. Joe's date sighed and asked. "I thought you said that, that Kinomoto girl was pineing all over you. She doesn't look like it and I must say her date is cute."

The leader of the FLIRT GIRLS, gave an annoyed sigh. She chugged down a glass of wine and slammed it on a passing waitress; tray startling her. She looked at the group and asked. "Do you think that she really works with that guy and do you think that they are really dating?"

One of the two other girls' answered, running her hand through her soft white curls. "I don't think so. I mean who would want to date someone that can't hear. No one in our class wanted to ask her out. She most likely paid him to come with her."

"Yu,… has a point. Kinomoto,…" Miho glared at the group around her "doesn't seem like the type to be able to get a guy like him. I totally want to find a guy like him." Said the third girl.

Miho shot out of her seat after hearing what the people around her said. She narrowed her dark purple eyes and said. "Just because Sakura-chan is doing better then you; it doesn't mean that you have to be mean. She worked really hard and I believe she is doing way better then what you think."

Joe's date smirked and said. "Whatever…." With that Miho stormed away towards the bathroom.

00 JAL/Flight to Tokyo 00

Eriol finished off his desert. He placed the container onto the tray. He sighed as he picked up his cup of warm coffee and took a sip. He then turned and looked at the young agent sitting next to him. He noticed her disappointed look.

"Agent Rouni, are you alright?" He asked causing her to look up from her tray of curry and rice.

"Yeah, just disappointed that's all. I thought Agent Li was going to return to Tokyo with us. I wanted to ask him more about the team." She answered picking up her spoon and digging into the desert.

Eriol stared at her for a moment and said. "I see…. well I'll be happy to answer any of your questions…" She shook her head in reponse.

"No thanks.. but can I ask you something?" He nodded his head as a flight attendant arrived at their seat and took their trays away. "What's the deal with Agent Kinomoto and Li? I mean half the people in the building think that they are dating and then others aren't. I know that there is no rule against dating an agent in your team. I just don't understand."

Eriol sighed with a smirk on his face. "Good question… but from what I know Syaoran is really serious about Sakura. I mean he went England to go after her. But if you're worried that their relationship would effect their job, the answer is no…. They know what is important. So don't worry." He gave her arm an reassuring pat.

"I know, but…. I also heard that lots of female agents have a crush on Syaoran-chan. There are also lots of male agents are after Sakura-chan. Aren't they worried." Asked Hikaru narrowing her eyes.

A smile appeared on his face as he watched the young agents face. "It seems to me that you seem to like Syaoran. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Hikaru nearly choked on the soda the flight attendant handed to her. "No, No… I don't have a crush on Agent Li."

Eriol shrugged his shoulder. "Ok, if you say so… but don't worry I'll keep it a secret."

00 Tokyo/ Takashi and Chiharu's place 00

Takashi and Chiharu where sitting in front of the television set. They were curled up together watching a Korean drama which had been dubbed in Japanese. Takashi gently ran his hands through her hair. She let out a sigh.

During the commercal Takashi turned to her and asked. "Do you want me to get something? Tea?"

She nodded her head gingerly. "Ok… sure… can you add a piece of lime in it." He nodded his head and got up and made his short journey to the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later with two cups of warm tea. "Here you go sweetie…" He said as she gingerly took the cup from him. He then sat down next to her.

She took a sip from the from her cup and then let out a reassuring sigh. She looked up and at him and said. "Thanks sweetie…."

"I'm glad I'm able to help…. I know you don't want to tell the team yet. But maybe we should tell them. You know you don't want to leave them holding the bag." He said placing his cup on the dark coffee table.

"I know… but we still don't know if they'll approve… I mean I want to make sure that everything is set before we leave." She said looking into his eyes.

"Ok, but if Eriol suckers me into by lunch for a week; you're paying for it." Takashi said firmly but soon broke into a smile.

"Fine… I'll pay… but once they here they what we have to tell them I'm sure they won't do that." Said Chiharu reaching for her husbands hand.

"But knowing Eriol he'll come up with something." Said Takashi with affirmative tone. She nodded her head gingerly.

00 Tomoeda/ Tomoeda HIGH REUNION 00

Sakura and Syaoran stepped out of the grand hall out into the small garden. They walked in silence for a moment. After a few minutes Syaoran said. "I'm glad you came. For a moment I thought you weren't going to come."

She turned to look at him. "I'm shocked that you'd think I'm that kind of girl…." She said in a mocking tone. " I just can't wait to get out of here. We still have another two hours here."

"Well we could always sneek out of here. Play a little hooky." He said as they stopped under a cherry blossom tree, outlined with white Christmas lights.

She stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood in the still of the night. "I'd love to… But my boss said that I had to come here to prove to the people inside who I've become."

"I know…. Fine… but there is something I want to ask you…." He said as his eyes soften. His amber eyes stared deeply into hers and just as he was about to open his mouth to speak his eyes darted back to the hall. She gave him a confused look. He turned to look at her and said. "I heard a gun fire."

They separated and quickly made their way back to hall.

00 Inside the hall 00

The couple stuck their head inside to find everyone on the ground except of Joe and a guy with black hair with purple streaks standing on the dance floor. Sakura spotted Miho a few feet away from her and tiptoed towards her.

She tapped Miho on the arm and started to sign _"What's going on?"_

_"That's Eric… I don't know what happened but now Eric wants to kill Joe..." _Miho signed from their place behind a table.

_"How long has this been going on?" _Sakura asked

Miho shrugged her shoulders. _"I'm guessing for a few minutes." _

Sakura then turned towards Syaoran who was now next to her. He looked at her and mouth "I called the local police. But it will take them about 15 minutes to get here because the bridge is out."

Sakura nodded and then slowly peered over the table. She watched as Eric's face wrinkled up. He keep his gun pointed at Joe's chest. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she read his lips.

"I can't believe you lied to me for twenety years. I trusted you and you lied. Now I've lost everything. There is no way I'm letting you go that easily." Said Eric as his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't… What I told you was the turth… I didn't cheat you out of your money." Said Joe with his hands up in the air.

"Yeah right. That's not possible…" Eric said with a snort. "If that's true why you bring Jenny to this reunion? You said that you guys broke up." Eric's voice rose.

"Ummm…." Said Joe

"See. that did I say… you can't explain your way out of this." Eric said and then his eyes quickly shot towards Sakura who stood up and walked towards them with Syaoran behind her with his gun aimed at Eric. "Stop right there or I'll shot you!" He shouted.

"Hi, I think I saw you once. I'm Kinomoto Sakura…. I just want to talk" She said walking up to him.

Eric's eyes darted to Syaoran who's gaze was locked onto him. "Who's he? A cop?"

She turned her head and looked at Syaoran. She signaled for him to lower his gun in sign language. "I'm deaf… I just told him to put away his gun. He's not going to shoot you. We're with Tokyo Investagation Unit. I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah right….. you're with Joe right? He's works for Tomoeda's PD."

She glanced at Joe and noticed him sweating. She then turned towards Eric and said. "Really. I didn't know that… But Eric-san… you don't want to shot him…"

"Why not? He lied… he deserves to die." Eric said.

"Ok, I agree… but he's worth killing over. I heard Onii-chan you own the hottest French Resturant. I heard that you bought that house on the hill. It's a great house. If I had money I would buy it too." She took a step forward and then said. "You've done many good things… Why do you want to throw it all a way for some guy that lied to you?"

Eric eyebrows knitted together and said. "But I trusted him…. We were best friends. Would your best friend lie to you?" He asked.

"You're right…. But it's time to forget all that. It's time to forgive and forgiveness is for people to forgive. I know that you're that person…" Right then the police entered to arrest Eric.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and smiled. "You did good."

"Thank you…"She said as Joe walked up to her. She looked at him.

"Sakura-san… I'm sorry I didn't believe what you said before. If it wasn't for you I think I would have been die by now." He said with a lopsided grin.

"I know…. But to tell you the truth I didn't know what I ever saw in you. I would have shot you myself but I'm not that kind of person. You're still the scubbag you were 10 years ago. I hope you and Eric are able to resolve whatever issue you have and I suggest you tell him the truth." With that she and Syaoran head out of the room.

00 Outside 00

Sakura and Syaoran watched from her car as the people exited the building. Sakura let out a sigh. Syaoran turend to her and said. "I thought you were going to get shot. I'm so glad that nothing happened."

"I had a feeling that, that wouldn't happen." Said Sakura with a smile. "That's because I had a great training agent and a great partner."

"Really? Then maybe you should treat him to breakfast?…" He said with smirk. "But I like your line… about forgiveness is for people who forgive."

"Well if I remember right… someone said that to me while I was in England and I thought it was right for that situation. And I agree… people who know how to forgive can forgive." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Good, now I hope you'll forgive me because I got us both tickets to Tokyo at three in the morning." Her eyes widen as they stood there.

"That's in six hours… there is no way I'm going to get up on time." She said as she turned the ignition.

"I know… but it is a first class ticket… We can have a little privacy… So what do you say?" He asked reaching for her hand.

She thought about it by rubbing her chin gently. "Ok, but I'm ordering duty free on the plane and you're paying for it." And then pressed on to gas petaled to pull away from the parking spot.

------------------ ---------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you like it…. A few more chapters to go. It's going to get a little darker cause of the last case the team has to solve. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Until then, bye!


	17. inside and outside

Thanks for all the reviews

---------------------------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics – people signing_

_--------------- ------------------_

Keep it Simple

Part 17 (inside and outside)

The team sat at a table enjoying their breakfast. As they were chatting among themselves a waitress brought over the check and handed to Takashi. He looked at her and said. "Ami-chan you seem to have calculated this too well. But today I'm not paying cause I arrest someone last night."

He handed the check to Tomoyo who shook her head. "No way… I paid last week." She then handed to Syaoran and said. "Our team leader should pay… He's always leaves a big tip."

Syaoran took the check from her. With a smirk he said. "Tomoyo, Tomoyo, you're right… but last week I leant you money so ……I don't need to pay for today's breakfast." His eyes feel upon Hikaru and said.

"Why don't we let Hikaru pay? This is after her first breakfast with us." He extended his hand with the check towards her.

Sakura was who was sipping coffee placed her cup down quickly and said. "It's not right… Hikaru-chan doesn't have to pay if she doesn't want too."

Eriol shook his head and said. "Sakura-chan it's not right… It's our rule for the breakfast club. The new comer always has to pay once."

Syaoran turned to his girlfriend and said. "Ok, in that case… I'll pay again…."

Takashi, Eriol, Chiharu and Tomoyo tried to suppress their chuckles at what Syaoran said. Eriol spoke up after a few seconds and said. "Aww, he's siding with his girlfriend again… I told you, ever since… they took care of the Aiko's baby they seem to siding with each other more. Maybe they should get married." His last statement caused Syaoran to choke on his coffee.

Sakura quickly ran her hand up and down his back soothingly. Syaoran placed his cup down and shot Eriol a glare, which caused him to lower his gaze for a moment.

Hikaru stared at the check and said. "It's alright… Syaoran-chan…. I'll pay… it's no big deal. If it means having breakfast with guys why not." She stood up and leaned forwards slightly and took the check from him. – This should get me on to his good side. –

00 Two hours later/ Ladies bathroom 00

Hikaru you look happy today." Stated Tomoyo as the two girls stood in front of a sink washing their hands. Hikaru looked at the older agent and said.

"Really? Is it that visiable?" Hikaru asked removing her hand from the sink.

"Yeah…. Did something happen?" Tomoyo asked trying her hands with a paper towel.

Hikaru smirked and said. "You could say that…." Then walked out of the bathroom.

Chiharu exited from one of the stalls and looked at Tomoyo. She walked up to sink and started to rub her hands together under the running water. "What's with Agent Rouni? She's got a smile plaster on her face."

"Betas me… But I know that she has a thing for our Agent Li." Tomoyo said leaning against the cool lime green wall.

"Tomoyo… almost every female agent has a crush on Agent Li. But he only has eyes for Sakura." Chiharu said as she grabbed some paper towels to dry her hands.

"I know… but I still worry. Sakura is my best friend. I worry." Said Tomoyo in a worried tone.

Chiharu nodded her head. "I know… I thought that Syaoran-chan would have asked Sakura to marry him while they were at her high school reunion two weeks ago." She then tossed the paper towel into the trashcan.

Tomoyo held the door open for her to let her exit. "I heard from Sakura that it seemed like he had something to tell her but some guy who was holding some other guy hostage interrupted them."

Chiharu let out a frustrating sigh. "You know at this rate no one is going to win the pool. We're into the third month already."

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. "At this rate Eriol is going to want to buy every day in September. But Yuki-san already did..." She said as they entered the bullpen.

00 Later that day 00

Sakura was typing on her computer when Yuki walked into the room. He held up the newspaper and said. "We have a case on our hand." Everyone looked up. He turned to Syaoran and said.

"This just came in from the Tokyo Times Special edition." Syaoran, who was leaning back on his chair said.

"Jenny from Counterfeiting Unit just emailed me the article."

"So I take it you know about the latest murders. At first the TPD thought that it was just murders but it turns out that the royal princess was almost killed." Said Yuki in a firm tone.

"The Royal Princess?" Eriol questioned.

"Yes, that's why TPD sent the case to us. I want us to find murder as soon as possible. If you want to question the princess, I have arranged for you and Sakura to go. The royal secret service will be down stairs in ten minutes." With that he left the office.

Syaoran let out a sigh and then said. "Ok. You heard the boss. Let's get this guy…. Tomoyo, I had Jenny said you a copy the article to your computer see if you find anything that pops out at you. Eriol, you and Hikaru see if you can track the princess' moves. Takashi and Chiharu." Before he could finish Takashi nodded and said.

"We'll pull strings and have TPD send us everything on the other cases that might have a connection to princess kidnapping" Syaoran nodded his head. He then slipped on his coat, which covered his maroon shirt. He grabbed his spare tie from the bottom drawer.

He then walked over to Sakura's desk and waited for her to grab her silver blackberry off her desk and headed out of the office with him.

00 Royal palace 00

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the hall towards a large oak door. They flashed their badge to the guards standing watch and then slide the door open. Their eyes roamed the room to find a girl in her mid-teens sitting in an armchair.

Syaoran and Sakura slide their shoes off and bowed deeply before taking a seat across from her a cream color coach. Sakura looked up and said. "I'm Agent Kinomoto and this is my partner Li. We're with Tokyo Investigation Unit. We wanted to talk to you about what happened to you earlier today"

The young girl glanced at them from her curled up position on the armchair. She handed Sakura a white pad from her lap. Sakura took it and read what was written on it. She then showed it to Syaoran who nodded his head.

Sakura placed the pad on the table and then raised her hands and started to sign. _"I'm deaf too. I was also ten when I turned deaf. Did you understand what I said to you before?"_

The Princess nodded her head. Sakura then said. _"Can you tell us what happened before you were kidnapped?"_

_"I was walking with my friends to ice cream parlor. I had the body guards wait for me there cause I didn't want to attract any attention. As my friend and I was crossing the street this van came out of no where and suddenly some guy grabbed me and took me into the van." _The princess sighed. She looked at Sakura and then said. _"I don't know what happen but the guy held some kind of cloth over my nose and the next thing I knew I was out."_

Syaoran wrote down what the young girl said. He then asked. "Do recognized the people in the can with you?"

The princess shook her head. _"No, the royal doctors checked me out once I got home. Nothing is wrong… But I don't remember anything happening because the next thing I knew my body guard Kenji was hovering over me."_

Sakura nodded and then said _"Thank you for your help. And we're glad that you're home safely."_

_"Yeah, but it's not like I'm going to go any where." _She paused and then asked, as she tucked some black hair behind her ear._ "I read that there has been five girls murdered and they were all kidnapped. Do you think that it has anything to do with the guy that kidnapped me?"_

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. He gave his head a slight nod. _"We're really not sure… But we're going to catch this guy. If he's not then we'll also catch the guy that kidnapped you."_

She nodded and then glanced at Syaoran who was scribbling onto the notepad in his hand. She watched as his eyes scanned over his notes. She then turned to Sakura and asked. _"He's cute… Is he seeing anyone?"_

Sakura could help but smile and signed in return _"You think he's cute? I think he's ok."_

_"Please, we're deaf not blind. I just love his eyes. There is something about his eyes. They like draw you in." _Syaoran who had finished with his notes looked up and noticed the exchanged between the two girls next to him.

He then smiled and signed. _"Thank you your highness. I'm glad that you love my eyes." _

His sudden use of sign language caused her to blush. She then quickly signed to Sakura and asked._ "He knows how to sign? He's really good at reading it."_

_"He's getting better… Well he's been getting lots of practice at work. But yeah he can sign. We just though it would be easier if I talked to you. That's how he can write notes while we talk." _The girl nodded and then asked.

_"In that case," _she turend towards him and asked. _"Are you seeing someone? You know… I'm older then I look." _She said with a smile.

Syaoran could not help but chuckle and signed _"That's really nice of you. But you're just a little to young for me. I'm sure that there is a 'prince' out there for you. Your time will come…"_ He said and then glanced at Sakura with his amber eyes. _"To answer your question, yes, I'm seeing someone."_

_"OH, well if you decide to change your mind… Come see me."_ She signed with a smirk on her face. Sakura and Syaoran nodded and stood up and bowed before leaving the room.

00 Hallway 00

Syaoran and Sakura where walking back to the front of the palace. As they were walking Sakura could not help but giggle. Syaoran turned his head and asked. "What's so funny?"

She looked at him, as her emerald eyes sparkled. She took a few deep breathes before answering. "I just can't believe that a thirteen year old girl has a thing for you. I mean I know that your Li Charm works on many ladies but I didn't know that it worked on teenagers."

They returned their ID to the guard at that front and then walked out. As they walked down the front steps he asked with a smirk on his face. "Are you jealous that the princess has a thing for me?"

She glanced at him as she slipped on her pink tinted sunglasses. "Me, jealous of the princess? A girl that can have anything and anyone she wants…." She paused as they reached the car. She then turned to him and said. "Nop, cause I know where your heart lies. But if we were her age… I might be."

A grin appeared on his face as slipped his sunglasses on. As he unlocked the cars doors he said. "I see… we'll I guess I should be glad that we're not thirteen again."

She just smiled at him. She tucked some of her amber hair behind her ear and then slid into the car.

00 Two days later/ TIU 00

"This is getting us no where. All we know is that is guy is a serial killer. None of his victims knew him. Why did he pick them?" asked Takashi from his seat staring at the wash board, place in between Chiharu and Hikaru's desk.

"There has got to be something we can do to get him out into the open? If there is only a way we could get him to fall for our decoy." Stated Eriol leaning back onto his chair, with one of his hands resting on the papers scatted on his desk.

Syaoran looked up from his paper work and said. "We're going to need to interview the victims families again. I have a feeling that we are missing something." Everyone in the office nodded their heads in agreement.

Just then Tomoyo walked into the room. She went behind her desk and sat down. Everyone turned to look at her. She sighed flipping a lock of violet hair behind her shoulders. "Sorry, I went to the profiling team and they didn't get a chance to profile our guy. Jamie did say, he looked at the files and said that this guy is a serial killer. Since he has no calling card like the sniper we don't know who his next target it."

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. His amber eyes remained glued on the washboard. "That means we're going to need to figure this out." He glanced up at the clock and then turned to team. "It's late. Let's pack it in for a few hours and meet back here at six."Everyone pushed back their seats and grabbed their things. "Remember to keep in touch if anything happens. No turning off cell phones or have some guy step on it." The last statement was directed towards Eriol.

He looked at Syaoran with his midnight blue eyes and said in a mocking tone. "Hey it's not may fault when I got off the bus some girl bumped into me and we dropped our phones. Then when I went to pick up my phone some guy on bike rolled right over it."

Tomoyo snickered at that comment. She removed her violet hair from her coat so it would not damage her curls. As she slipped her purse over her shoulders she said. "Yeah right, you must likely just wanted to get the girl's number."

Eriol glared at her and said. "Agent Tomoyo! I am not that kind of person and you know that."

"Agent Eriol what kind of person are you really? If you were who I thought you were, what happened 6 years ago wouldn't have happened, now would it?" She glared at the agent across from her. When he did not respond she said ."See I didn't think so…" With that she walked out of the office when Eriol on her tail.

Hikaru stared at the remaining members of the team and asked. "Do they ever stop fighting?"

Chiharu smiled and said as Takashi took her purse for her. "No, and that is what makes this team so much fun. We love guessing what they would each day. You'll get use it and think nothing of it."

00 Park/ Later that night 00

Sakura sighed as she and Syaoran sat in the quite park watching the sunset. She took a sip of her drink from the plastic cup and straw. Her amber hair was released from its French braid and now framed her face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Syaoran turning to look at her.

"Nothing really… Just think thinking about the case… Just thinking about how someone can be so mean and kill people they don't even know." Said Sakura adverted her emerald eyes to her lap.

"I know… I know… Sometimes I wonder myself.. But it's going to be alright. We'll catch the person." Said Syaoran who then reached towards her left hand with his right and gently ran his thumb over the surface.

She looked up at him and asked. "The question is when…. We don't even know who the next target is… What if we're too late?" Her emerald eyes were filled with concern.

"It's going to alright…. It's late… I'll take you home and I want you to take a good long bath and not think about the case for the next seven hours." She was about to interject when he placed a finger on her pink lips. "No buts…. Rest….."

She slowly nodded her head and held his hand tightly as they continued to sit watching the sky turn orange. – We will find the person soon Sakura…. I know… that I just hope we're not too late…. Please god…. –

----------------- --------------

AN: That's all for now… hope you liked it. Hoping to het 3 before I update again. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.Until then, bye!


	18. next target

Here is the next part. Enjoy…. Going to be slightly dark.

--------------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

Italics- people signing 

_---------------- --------------_

Keep It Simple

Part 18 (next target)

Syaoran was sleep peacefully when his alarm clock started to ring. He rolled over and slammed it off with his right hand. He tucked his arms back under this dark green pillows and sighed with his eyes shut. – I just got to sleep. I can't believe I have wake up again…. –

His thoughts where broken when he felt a dim red light flash from his computer screen. He crawled out of bed and made his way towards his desk. The sun was bearly up so he flipped his desk lamp on, as he sat down.

He clicked onto the web-cam icon and waited for the screen to appear. He rubbed the sleepyness from his eyes and groaned when he saw who was sitting across from him. He ran his hands through his unruly hair.

_"Feifei, it's five in the morning what are you doing up so early?" _He asked.

_"Sorry, I just wanted to know how you were doing. I read on line about the case about the serial killer. Mama also wants to talk to you." _Before he could answer a woman in her late forties with raven hair and black eyes dressed in a purple bathrobe appeared on his screen.

"Mama… what is it? You could have called?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were alright? How is Sakura-chan? How is everyone on your team?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Everyone is fine. We just got the case three days ago…. We're going to catch the guy. Don't worry." Syaoran said in a reassuring tone.

His mother sighed and said. "I know I shouldn't worry but still. It's a serial killer. What if he's like the sniper that was after you two years ago?"

"The sniper isn't anything like the serial killer. I'm not his target. It's two different cases. Now I have to get ready for work. I'll call you when later. Tell Feifei everything is fine and not to worry." He then signed himself off and then rubbed his hands over his face.

00 TIU/ 7:30 AM 00

Sakura tossed the plastic stir into the trashcan. Her amber hair was braided and she wore a pale pink dress skirt. She took in a deep breath and stared at the empty office. She picked up her mug from the table and headed for her desk.

She reached edge of her desk and knocked down the files on her desk. – Damn….- She placed the mug down near her computer. She tucked her skirt under herself and then bent down to pick up the folders.

Her eyes fell onto the photos of the victims. Her emerald eyes narrowed. She glanced at the washboard and then back at the folders. She gathered the folders into her hand and sat down. She stared at them and then back at the board. She quickly closed them and then hurried out the room.

00 Bullpen/2PM 00

"What do we have now?" asked Eriol leaning back in his chair. Tomoyo looked up and said. "Well they went over the evidence again that TPD sent us and got nothing. The person wore gloves and found no hair and fibers from clothing."

"Don't you just love this age of technology? We have all this and we can't find anything." Stated Takashi with a sigh.

Hikaru looked up from her computer and then said. "What I did find out while going through the phone records is that the victims all where talking to come someone called DEATH4EVER. The IP addresses are all blocked."

"That's good. That means that we'll now be able to read the IM convos." Stated Eriol. He then looked at Tomoyo as he loosen his gray tie. "The Evidence room I think has all three laptops. See if the Computer Unit can get the info through the backup memory."

Tomoyo stood up and said. "I'm on my way. Hikaru, why don't you come with me and get the laptops." The young agent stood up, and followed her out of the room.

Sakura was typing on her computer when she felt her silver blackberry vibrate. She removed it from her waist and read the screen. She looked up and said. "I have to head out for ten minutes." She then grabbed her light pink coat and headed out the door.

00 Outside the TIU building 00

Sakura pushed open the door and headed out into the bright sunlight. Her emerald eyes scanned the streets and she found who she was looking for. She walked over to him and said. "Kyo what is it?"

The guy looked at her and said. "I know that isn't right, but do you think you can help me… I kinda need money and can't really pay the loansharks now."

She raised and eyebrow and then said. "What happen to your job? It's only been two weeks since I saw you."

"It's a long story… I just need the money. Do you have it and can you lean it to me?" Asked Kyo in an edgy tone.

She sighed and said. "This isn't a good place for us to talk about this. I want to know what happened to you so I can help you but right now I'm in the middle of a case. Come over to my apartment late tonight… Tomoyo will be at Sign Language class." Kyo nodded his head and then turned to leave.

00 BullPen/1 hr later 00

Syaoran had just returned from his brief meeting with Yuki. Her amber eyes scanned the room. He spotted Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu next to the wash board talking. His eyes then fell upon Tomoyo and Hikaru working on the computer. When his eyes fell upon Sakura's desk, it was empty.

Just then Sakura walked in. She was trying to walk pass him but he blocked her path. She looked at him and said. "Syaoran, I'd like to get to my desk. Do you mind moving out of the way?"

His amber eyes narrowed as they stood there. "We need to talk…" He said in firm tone. His tone caused everyone in the office to look up.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked standing in front of him.

"I know you know what I'm talking about… how could you go over my head and talk to Yuki about becoming the serial killer's next target? Sakura it is no joke…. You can die. Three other women have died because of the serial killer." At his statement everyone forgot about their task at hand and concentrated on conversation going on in the room.

Sakura remained silent. She stared into his amber eyes with her dark emerald eyes. At that moment Tomoyo spoke up and said. "Sakura, Syaoran does have a point. Why do you want to become this person's next target?"

Sakura turned and looked at her violet eye friend. "Why? Tomoyo… It is because three women have already died. The princess could have been the fourth. Thank god, nothing happened to her. I can't let this go on." She then turned her head and stared at Syaoran. "This is the only why to be sure of his next target."

"Sakura, this is no joke. If you get to close the killer will come after you." Syaoran stated firmly. His eyebrows started to knit together.

"I am ready for it… I have already set it up so that when the killer comes on he will talk to me." Sakura said

"Don't be stupid… I'm not letting you do this. I'm taking you off the case." He said a few seconds later.

She started at him with disbelief. "You can't do that. You can't take me off."

"I just did…" She snorted at him.

"This is stupid. You're doing this to me now but what about what happen two years ago. What happened with the sniper? You didn't listen to Eriol or any of us know that you would make the snipers next target. We found out during the press conference." She said with her hands on her hip.

"That was different. I'm experence… I know what to expect." He said staring at her

"Experence? HA! What does that make me? I've been on the team for more then a year. I know how things work. If me becoming the serial killer's next traget is different from you being the snipers next target tell me. Tell me and the rest of the team the difference." She said now with her hands crossed in front of her body.

They glared at each other for a few minutes. When he could come up with an answer she said. "I see that there is no difference. So it's settled. I'm going to be the serial killers next target." With that she brushed passed him while he stormed back out of the bullpen to clear his mind.

00Bar/8:30pm00

Eriol and Takashi walked into the bar. Eriol's eyes scanned the crow of people. After a few seconds his eyes fell upon Syaoran sitting at the bar. He nudged Takashi and they walked towards him.

When they reached him they found him nursing a club soda. They took the two empty stools next to him. He turned and looked at them. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Eriol nodded his head at the bartender and said. "That's what we want to ask you… What happened back there between you and Sakura? I mean I know couples have arguments but we never see the two of you like that?"

"It's nothing… To tell you the truth if I was in Sakura's shoes I would have done the same thing. But it's not me, it's Sakura and I didn't want her to get hurt." Syaoran said with a sigh.

Takashi took a sip of his club soda. Once he placed it down on the counter top he said. "We know that you're worried about Sakura. We're worried too. But Sakura will be fine. You trained her well. Besides, we'll have people watching her."

Syaoran sighed and raked his hands through his hair. He finished off the soda and then said. "I know, and I know that she'll be fine… I just don't like the idea of her doing this. I mean I still haven't popped the question."

Eriol chuckled. He turned to Syaoran and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well isn't this you lucky day. You can use this case to pop the question. It would be a total surprise. She won't know what hit her."

Syaoran nodded his head. "You do have a point. But right now. I still have some work do for the case. I'll catch you tomorrow at six." With that he hoped off the stool and exited the bar, leaving the two other agents to pay for the bill.

00 Bullpen/6AM 00

Sakura walked into the office to find it once again. She placed her toot bag in her bottom desk drawer and ran her hands through her bangs. She bent down to boot her computer up. When she looked up again she found a cup of honey tea on her desk. She looked ahead of her to find Syaoran standing there.

"Hey," She said and then sat down on her chair.

"Hey… You're early…. So… did the serial killer connact you, yet?" He asked before taking a sip from his mug.

"No, not yet… But I have a feeling soon. The person doesn't wait to long between killings." She said looking into his amber eyes.

"I see…" Just then the rest of the team entered the room. Chiharu placed a box of pastries on Sakura's desk. "What's this?"

"We went to get coffee and Maho gave to us on the house. So eat up." Chiharu said smile as she walked to her desk.

"Thanks.:" said Syaoran who then returned to his desk. Sakura glanced at him as he sat down.

00 Late that afternoon 00

Sakura was reading a file when the IM icon on her computer started to blink. She looked up and clicked into it. Her eyes widen for a moment. After a few minutes she clicked onto invatation box.

DEATH4EVER: I've seen your SN on the board for a while.

CBLOSSOM: I have been looking for someone to chat with. I read that you have been behind the killing of the three teenage girls.

DEATH4EVER: So what if I am? Do you seem like you're interested. Are you a cop?

CBLOSSOM: Not really but I am in charge of catching you. I've been waiting for you to show up.

DEATH4EVER: So that's why…. Do you like games?  
CBLOSSOM: why do you ask?

DEATH4EVER: Cause I'd like to play with you…. Let's see if you can catch me before I get to my next target. But right now I have to go.

With that her IM box closed. She turned towards Tomoyo who nodded from her desk. She leaned back in her seat and sigh. – How long is this going to take? –

00 That night/Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment 00

Sakura sat on the coach with her laptop propped up on her legs. She started at the last IM and sighed. She watched as the serial killers words shone brightly in her face. – When the time comes you'll know when then game as started. I look forward to playing it with you. – She was startled when Kero placed a paw on her.

She looked down at him and watched as he made his way to the front door. She removed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table. She tucked her wavy locks behind her ear as she made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and then unlocked the door.

"Hi," Said Kyo

"Hi… Come on in… I'll give you check." She waited until he entered before closing it.

They made their way to the living room. She walked over to the folder on the coffee table. She reached under the folder and hand took the check. She then handed to him.

"This should be enough." She said as he took it from her.

"Thank you…. But you really don't want to know what happened?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I trust that the only reason you came to me is because you need help. I think I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't lie to me."

He gave a weak smile. "Thank you again Sakura… When I get the money I'll return it too you."

They made their way back to the door. "Good night, Kyo and good luck with everything." He nodded and then made his way to the elevator bank.

Once the door was lock again she headed into the kitchen to make herself some tea. As she placed the teapot on the stove she felt her blackberry vibrate. She removed it from the waist of her pants. She looked at the screen and turned it on and placed it up to her right ear.

"Tomoyo, I thought you were on a date." She said as she turned the stove on.

"I am… well was… Syaoran just called we got another killing. I'm coming to pick you up and take you too the scene. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes." With that the other end went die.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun before turning off the stove. She grabbed a light sweater and her badge before petting Kero. "I'll be home later. Watch the house." She then grabbed her keys and headed out the door. – Looks like the game has begun. –

------------------ -------------

AN: That's all for now.DEATH4EVER- Serial killer's SN. CBLOSSOM-Sakura's SN Hoping to get 3 reviews before my next post. Until then, bye!


	19. next move

Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter. Two more chapters before this comes to an end. ENJOY!

----------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

Italics- people signing 

_-------------- ------------_

Keep It Simple

Part 19 (next move)

Tomoyo's silver car pulled up the crime scene. The girls in the car unbuckled their seat belt and then hopped out of the car. They then slipped on a light jacket with the letter TIU in white letters printed in the back. They clipped their ID onto the coat before entering the house, which was surrounded with other TIU agents.

They walked into the house to find Eriol, Chiharu and Takashi standing in the living room. Sakura ran her hands through her bangs. "Ok, what do we have now?"

"The body was found in the den. It looks like she was hung. There is a large red mark around her neck." Said Takashi adjusting his earpiece.

"That means that it is the same person. I checked the IP address and it looks like a guy but as you know it could be a fake.." Said Tomoyo looking at their surrounding.

"It looks that way… What did he tell you Sakura?" Asked Eriol looking at her.

"That I'd know when the game has begun. I didn't get to ask him much." She said as Syaoran and Hikaru entered the room.

"It's alright…. We don't know if it's the serial killer yet. But right now we're going to have to through a run through. Everyone knows what to do." Syaoran said placing his earpiece into his right ear. He then turned to Hikaru and said. "We need to ask around… see if anyone heard anything. Agent Sae will go with you."

Hikaru gently chewed her lower lips. She looked at Syaoran and said. "I was hoping to get to through a run through with you."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "I know but this isn't the case. We don't know if the killer is still around and it would be easier if you didn't come with us. Besides I know that you've wanted to question witnesses without one of us around. Here is your chance."

Hikaru sighed and nodded her head gingerly. Just as the team went into their normal groups Sakura stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her gesture caused Hikaru to turn her head in her direction.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance. Agent Li can be a little over protective with things like that. I'm sure when the case isn't as dangerous you'll get your chance." With that Sakura hurried up the stairs after Syaoran.

Hikaru walked towards the front door where a female agent, a little order then her, stood waiting. She nodded at the agent and then followed her out into the night to question the neighbors. – I hate that smile on her face. Just because Syaoran doesn't want me to help doesn't mean he's over protect. That's what I love about him. He will be mine. Just you wait. –

00 Ten minutes later 00

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the quit hallway. They had already check the three bedroom and it looked like everything was in place. They came to the last room on the second floor. Sakura walked up to it and turned the door knob but it did not open.

_"It's locked" _Syaoran nodded and then spoke into his earpiece.

"Chiharu we need your help and have you pick the lock. We're on the second floor."

Within three minutes Chiharu, Takashi, Eriol and Tomoyo rushed up the stairs. The team watched as Chiharu removed a hairpin from her braid and then bent down to pick the lock.

"I can't believe she can do that with a hairpin. If I didn't know any better I'd say we were in a story." Said Eriol as the team stood waiting.

Tomoyo looked at him and said. "Are you jealous?"

"Ha, me jealous? No way. Just surprised." Tomoyo stood there with her tongue in her check and said.

"Right…. I know deep inside you wish you can do that." Eriol was about to come up with rebuttal but Chiharu stood up and said.

"I got it." She pushed open the door and they entered the room.

When they entered they found piece of paper taped to the television set in the room. Eriol walked up to it and unfolded the paper. He waved to get everyone's attention. He looked up and showed him the two words printed in purple ink.

Sakura looked up and sighed. "It looks like that game has started. I'm sure it was serial killer who wrote these words 'your move agent' …."

Syaoran took a deep breath and then said. "In any cause we're going to have to catch this person soon. We'll bring this back and see if they can lift anything off this paper."

00 Syaoran's apartment/next morning 00

Syaoran placed his coffee cup into the sink. As he brushed his hands from it's crumbs he felt his cell phone vibrate. He removed it from the waist of his pants and flipped it open.

"This is Syaoran." He paused as he listened to person on the other end. "Ok, it's been set…. You have the place? Good, I'll take her there later." With that he snapped his phone close.

He then grabbed his brazier and slipped it on. He removed the ring box from his pants pocket and placed it on the kitchen counter. – Not the right time. Once the case is over I'll be able to ask her. – With that he slipped his blazer and headed for the front door.

00 TIU/3Pm 00

Syaoran and Hikaru were returning from a witness interview and they entered the elevator. The couple remained silent as they rode elevator up to the fourth floor. As they stood there Hikaru could not help but ask. "Syaoran are you ok, with Sakura-san being the next target?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes. But I know she is doing what she thinks is right in order to catch the guy." He said turning his head to the left to look at her.

She sighed and then said. "I wish I was her. I don't think I can do that… I mean who to know what is happen next."

"Well it wouldn't be Sakura if she didn't do what she thought was right. I'm just hoping we don't have to wait long to figure out who the killer is." He said as they stood there.

"If anything happened to her…" She paused as she glanced at him. "I'm not saying that anything will happen. It's just a what-if statement. But if something was to happen to her what would you do?"

He remained silent. He then said "I really hadn't thought about it. But I know that that would never happen because I won't let anything happen to her." With that the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the busy hallway.

00 street/7:30PM 00

Syaoran's car pulled up to a white complex. He turned off the engine and turned to look at her. She unbuckled her seatbelt and questioned him. "You know this isn't where I live. What are we doing here?"

"I want to show you something. It's in the apartment…" He said with a small smile.

"Ok, but if you are trying to seduce me it's not working. You might want to try something else." She said trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled and said. "Well a guy can try can't he?" They then slipped out of the car.

00 Apt 4C 00

Sakura walked around the nicely furnished living room. She stopped at the coach and stared at it. She then looked at Syaoran who stood near the fireplace. His amber eyes sparkled as she then sat down and leaned back on it. She then said.

"I like this place. Really nice… You know the furniture here looks familiar. Like the stuff from our first undercover assignment." He walked over to her and sat down.

"It is... This is one of the safe houses. This is also where you will be staying until this case is over. We're hoping it will get him out into the open. I'm glad that the guy was careless for once and we were able to get a finger print." He said turning his body towards her so she could read his lips if needed.

"I know that you want to protect me but if I stay in here how will it get the guy? I'm his next target." She said with her eyebrows knitting

He nodded his head. "I know and I'm not saying that you're going to locked up here." He paused and stared into emerald eyes. – Not that I don't want to do that. – "But since all our victims where living alone I thought having you here were we have other agents watching you would be safer."

"I see…I can see were you're going with this… But why did you have to use our undercover stuff?" She asked with a slight pout.

"Sorry, Takashi wanted to get you some new stuff but Kenshin wouldn't budge and he was the one who had the furniture delivered here." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I bet Takashi has a plan to get back at him." She said also with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, now, you'll stay here. I'll come and pick you up every morning." He said placing his hand on hers and gently rubbed his thumb over the surface of her hand.

"Yes, you know you're starting to sound like Onii-chan." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Ahh, he seems like a wise man. I can't wait to meet him" He said gently rubbing his chin.

"You will someday; now it's late… You should head home." He pouted at her statement.

"What? So early… we're alone… I thought we could just snuggle maybe watch a little tv." She chuckled and said pulling him from his seat.

"I know, but I have work to do. I need to see if our guy comes on line. We may know what he looks like but not when he strakes. Now, when this case is over I promise we'll take a vacation. Just the two of." They now stood at her front door. He nodded his head gently.

He then leaned in for a soft kiss. After a few seconds they parted. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "That's a promise you'll hold you too. Now I had Tomoyo pack some thing and had them placed in the bedroom. If you need anything, call us or text message us. We'll come running."

She sighed as he now stood in the hallway. She ran her hand through her hair and said. "Ok. Stop being a worrywart. Now go home. You said that you had agents watching me. I'll be fine." She then waved good-bye and wished him goodnight before closing the door.

00 Following night/ Hikaru's room 00

Hikaru sat in front of her computer with her eyes staring intently at her computer screen. She popped a corn chip in her mouth as she clicked into a few icons. She quickly, minimize the window when she heard knocking on her bed room door.

She quickly turned the screen off and hopped onto her bed. She released her hair from its bun and grabbed a file from her nightstand and opened it up. "Come in." She said

Kenshin entered the room closing the door behind him. He sighed and said when he saw the file in her lap. "You know you have to stop working this hard. I know you want to catch the guy but you need your rest too."

She smiled at him, placing the file on her lap. "I'll be fine. I just want to do a little more reading. Hey maybe I'll find something that can help us catch the guy." A small smile appeared on her face. "Maybe Syaoran might want me to stay on his team permanently."

He gave her a concerned look. "Hikaru…. That might happen but it's not likely. Syaoran-san team doesn't have the room. He lets training agent and lower level agent on his team because he wants you guys to get the experience on matter what team you're permanently assigned too."

"My aren't you siding with Syaoran team. I thought you didn't like them. You and Takashi fight like cats and dog." She said that last part in a teasing tone.

"I may not get along with Takashi-san but it doesn't mean I don't respect what they do. Now get some sleep." With that he turned around and exited the room.

She waited for the door to close and for her to hear a faint click from the down the hall. She then returned to her computer. She clicked on the window that was closed. She stared at a profile. Her dark eyes stared at the emerald eyes of the person in the photo. – I still don't know why or what Syaoran sees in you. But I'll have you know that he will be mind no matter what. –

00 next day,Bullpen.00

Sakura sat at her desk working on some paperwork when a light on her computer flashed. She brushed some of amber locks behind her ear. She then looked up and clicked on the IM icon.

The window of the icon opened up. Her emerald eyes widen when she saw what was written. She called for Tomoyo, who sat behind her desk drinking coffee. Tomoyo walked over and read what was writing on the screen.

"It's from the serial killer. He's on to you." Said Tomoyo looking at Sakura with concern.

Sakura was about to type a response when the words. "Death4ever signed off" appeared on the screen.

"It looks that way…. We are now one step closer to him. It's just a matter of when he will strike." She said looking at Tomoyo.

Syaoran walked up to her desk and asked. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing… just planning a nice long bath. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I was thinking of spending the night on your coach. Just in case." He said with a concern look.

"You really don't need to do that. You know the reason I'm doing this is to catch the guy. If you stay at my place then he might push him away." She said with a soft look in her eyes.

He sighed and then said. "Fine but I'm driving you home. No objections."

She nodded her head before he walked back to his desk. He sat down behind his desk and turned his head to right and smiled at her. She returned the smile before lowering her head to her paper work.

00 Sakura's Apt/8:30pm 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat in the living room drinking tea. He had driven her home and walked her up to her apartment. She expected him to leave but he had asked if he could use the bathroom. The next thing she knew they were sitting in the living room drinking tea.

"It's a late. You should go." She said once she finished her tea.

He glanced at her as he finished his tea. He placed his cup down and said. "You're kicking me out? I'm hurt." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"No, but you should go… it's going to be along day tomorrow." He sighed and then stood up.

They walked to door. He slipped his shoes on. Then kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good night." He said he unlocked the door and walked out.

Once the door was closed she walked back to the living room. She collected the cups and headed into the kitchen. Afterward she headed back into the living room. Her emerald eyes fell upon his blazer draped over one of armchairs. – Silly… if his head wasn't connected to his head… -

She then was about to head into the bedroom when there was load knock on the door. A light on the wall flashed which got her attention. She walked over to the door and said as she unlocked it.

"Took you long enough to remember your coat." She looked up at the person at the door. Her emerald eyes widen when she saw a man dressed in a janitor's outfit.

She wanted to close the door but the man pushed his way through. His dark purple eyes matched his light purple hair. His tall six foot frame towered over her as they moved into the living room.

"What is that you want?" She asked

"You know what I want… We've been talking for so long. I can't believe you didn't know that you were the next target. Here I thought you were smart. I guess I wrong."

She tripped over a leg of the coffee table. She was about to stand up when he straddle her and pulled over a tie from his pocket. She tried to push him away but he pushed her hands away.

Her emerald eyes widen as he now sat on her legs to keep her bottom half from moving. "Well I guess it doesn't matter if you're smart. You're going to die away." The man said with a grin on his face as he leaned towards her with the tie

------------------- -----------

AN: That's all for now… I hope you all like it…. Hoping to get 3 reviews before I update once again. Until then keep the reviews coming. Bye for now!


	20. Q and A

Thanks for all the reviews. This is the last chapter. I was going to do one more for this story but decided not too. Enjoy!

----------------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics – People signing_

_---------------- --------------------_

Keep It Simple

Part 20 (Questions and Answers)

Syaoran walked down the hall towards Sakura's apartment. When he reached the front door he heard a crash. He reached for the doorknob and was about to turn it when he found it unlocked. He then retreated towards the wall and quickly pressed his speed dial button.

He the slipped his phone back into his pocket and reached for his gun. He entered the apartment. He made his way towards the living room to find some man straddling Sakura. With on swift motion he pulled the trigger aiming for the guy.

Sakura opened her eyes to find that the guy had rolled over her with a bullet in his back near his left shoulder. She found Syaoran walking towards her. She quickly removed the tie from around her neck.

_"Are you alright?"_ He asked signing and speaking at the same time.

She nodded her head as he helped her up and they stood next to the body. She looked at him and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I noticed that I forgot my jacket and came up and got it. I'm glad I did." He answered wrapping his arms around her in a hug. They parted and then he said. "Don't worry the team is coming."

"I'm glad that you showed up when you did…." She said looking into his eyes.

"I know… I'm … glad too… I guess I was meant to come up to your apartment. But I would have been faster if you had let me stayed longer." He said trying to light the mood in the air.

She shook her head and said. "Syaoran…."

00 Half and hr later/Outside Sakura's apartment 00

Sakura, Syaoran and Hikaru stood next to the ambulance. Syaoran sighed and said. "I'm sorry; I can't go with you to the hospital. I have some last minutes things to do here."

Sakura gave him a soft smile and said. "It's alright… I can go and get the check up myself. I'll wait for you there."

He let out a sigh. Hikaru noticed the disappointed look on his face and said. "Why don't I go with her? I know that Tomoyo-chan wanted to go but she also has to stay here. Since I really can't do much now, this is the least I can do."

He looked at her. He then looked at Sakura. _"What do you think?"_ He asked.

"Sure why not…" Sakura replied then with the aid of Syaoran's hand climbed into the awaiting ambulance.

Just as Hikaru got in she turned towards Syaoran and said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. We'll wait for you at the hospital." He nodded and then closed the doors shut.

00 ten minutes later 00

Sakura sat in the ambulance. She turned her head when she felt Hikaru tap her on the shoulder. The next thing she knew she was breathing in a perfumed scent from a white handkerchief, which covered her mouth and nose.

00 Hospital/1 hr later 00

Eriol, and Syaoran entered the emergency room. They walked up to the nurse's stations. An intern looked up from her paperwork and asked. "What can I do for you?"

Syaoran racked his hands through his hair and answered. "We're looking for a agent. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. She should have come in with another girl."

The intern nodded her head. Her nimble fingers tapped the key board. After a few seconds the look up. She then said. "I'm sorry but no one by that name has check in."

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other. Eriol then said. "Are you sure? That can't be…. They should have been here twenty minutes ago."

The girl turned towards the computer and typed the name again into the computer. She shook her head. She turned the monitor towards them to show them. They nodded and then backed away from the station.

"What the heck is going on? Why didn't they make it?" Asked Eriol as Syaoran reached for his cell phone. "You don't think that the serial killer is behind this right?"

Syaoran looked up at him as they exited the hospital. "No it's not possible. But we're going to find out what happened to them." He placed his cell up to his ear and waited for anyone to answer.

00 TIU/ 20 minutes later 00

Syaoran walked into the bullpen. He found Tomoyo, Takashi and Chiharu working at their desk. He cleared the washboard and wrote Sakura and Hikaru's name on the board. He also wrote some basic info. Then with the snap of marker cap he turned to face the team.

"What do we have?" He asked.

"The serial killer isn't going any where. We have people watching him and he is handcuffed to bed. We checked the ambulance. They are real. There is nothing bogus about it." Said Chiharu

"My question is why would anyone kidnap them. Other then the serial killer case there is no one with a grudge against them. There doesn't make any sense." Said Takashi loosening his tie.

"I really don't know. Eriol went to do some checking around the building to see if anyone might have heard, seen something that we didn't notice." Syaoran said sitting at the edge of his desk.

Tomoyo was silent as she sat typing away at her computer. She then paused and stared at Hikaru's desk. – Could it be? Sakura did say that she felt that Hikaru had something against her. – She then double clicked on an icon on her computer and waited for the window to appear.

At that moment Eriol walked in with a sigh. "I've ask around and they got nothing. But they did say that Hikaru has been acting strange. I bumped into Ayu who works in the Data Unit. She said that she hasn't heard from Hikaru…. But Hikaru did ask her about the Bi-annual Unit Switch. She was die set on coming into this unit."

Takashi stuck a pen behind his right ear. He looked at his wife and then said. "You don't think that she has a thing for you, Syaoran, right? I mean we know that many of the female agents around here do…But… Hikaru could have more then friendly feelings towards you."

Chiharu gave Takashi a weird look and said. "What Takashi is trying to say is that she has a crush on you."

Syoaran stared at them in disbelief. He then turned to Tomoyo and asked. "What do you think?"

Tomoyo looked up and said. "I think they have a point. Come look at my computer." The team walked away from their desk and circled around her. She pointed to her screen and said. "She might have set up a firewall but nothing can stop me. Look, here are emails from Ayu."

"I don't believe this…." Syaoran said

"Well believe Syaoran…. Sakura told me that she felt that there was something wrong with Hikaru and that Hikaru didn't really like her. At first I thought she was just over thinking it but now I'm not too sure." Tomoyo turned her head to the right, looking up at him.

"If we want to make sure that she really behind this, we'll have to go to her place." Said Eriol. Everyone nodded their head.

00 warehouse 00

Sakura sat on the cold gray floor. Her arms and legs were bond together with rope. She sat there in silence in the cold abandon room. She looked up when she heard and felt the vibrations of footstep.

Her eyes squinted into the brought light. "What do you want Rouni-san?" She asked as Hikaru kneeled down in front of her.

"What do I want, Agent Kinomoto? What I want is for you to disappear forever. You are reason why Syaoran doesn't know I exist. I liked him since the first time I saw him in the elevator and then you had to return from your vacation." Hikaru stated as her brows knitted together.

"You like Syaoran?" Sakura asked reading her lips.

"I know you think I'm just like all the other agents in TIU. I won't sit by just because he's dating you. What does he see in you anyway? You're deaf…. Syaoran deserves someone better and I'm that person." She answered harshly.

"That was the reason why you joined the team? Just to get close to him… but you didn't need to do that…. If he was interested you he would have noticed you no matter what." Sakura said looking at her.

"That's want you think…." Hikaru paused to collect her thoughts. "If he had noticed me he would have when I hurt myself getting your dog out of the apartment. He didn't notice that I have cut my hand. The whole team didn't care." She said in a bitter tone.

"You were one…. You were the one that got Kero out of the apartment?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was… and so… what… I wanted you to lose the post precious thing but that didn't work did it. Syaoran even left work early to help you find you stupid dog." Hikaru then removed her gun from her holster. "But it doesn't not matter now…. Once I kill you I'll have Syaoran all too myself."

"It's not going to work.. Agent Rouni. They will find out that it's you." Sakura glanced at the gun and then back at the fuming agent.

"Oh, I know that. That is also what I'm counting on; Syaoran-kun won't let you go that easily…. But I have my ways. You have one hour before I kill you… I suggest you make the best of it in this room." With that Hikaru stood up and walked away closing the heavy door with a bang.

00 Kenshin and Hikaru's apartment 00

Syaoran and Kenshin stood by the door of Hikaru's bedroom. They watched as Syaoran's team searched the room. Kenshin turned towards Syaoran and said. "I really don't think Hikaru has anything to do with this. Then again I wouldn't say that I'm that sure now."

Syaoran turned and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that she has a crush on you. But I know that every girl in the building has a crush on you. I also know how deep your feelings for Kinomoto-san are. I've warmed her: that if she continues then she'll get hurt." Kenshin said with a sigh. "I'm just hoping that she has nothing to do with this. But if what you tell me is true then…"

At that moment Eriol looked up from the his spot in the closet. "Syaoran, Kenshin you might want to see this." They walked towards him. They stood there in silence when they sat the back wall of the closet. On the wall were millions of snap shots of Syaoran getting off work or going for a jog.

"I hate the stalker shrine wall. This is even creepier. We work with her and I can't imagine her doing this." Eriol said standing up.

Kenshin turned and said. "I really don't know anything about this."

Syaoran nodded and then turned towards Tomoyo who sat in front of the computer. She turned and said. "It looks like she's been planning this for a while. Her hard drive is filled with entries of, Syaoran, your moments. It also has Sakura's moments. But they aren't good and slightly graphic."

Takashi and Chiharu who has been searching the drawers looked up. "Man talk about crush… It's more like an obsession." Stated Takashi, tossing the clothes back in the drawer.

"Now that we know that, how are we going to find them?" Syaoran asked

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. He then placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "I think I know were they might be. We use to go to the place when we were young. I didn't go there anymore. But I know that she goes there some times."

00 Warehouse/ 1 hr later 00

Sakura looked up from her spot on the floor. Hikaru walked in loading her gun. She walked up to her. With a smirk she said. "Looks like times up." She then took a few steps back and asked.

"Do you have any last words?"

With narrowed emerald eyes Sakura stated. "This isn't going to work… If killing me, helps you think that Syaoran will like you then go ahead."

"Ha! Thank you for your warning but I know my plan would work." She took a few steps back and raised her gun. Just as she was about to pull the trigger she hard sirens. She quickly slipped her gun back into the holster.

. She then picked up a wooden plank,with one swift motion of her hand the plank made contact with the back of Sakura's head. Sakura blinked and then soon lost consciousness.

------------------- ---------

AN: Ok, I know you hate me. I thought that is would be the last chapter but I decided to split it in two and so the next one is the last and final chapter. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can, until then, bye!!


	21. Simplicity

This is **officially** the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Now on with the story!

------------ -

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

_italics- people signing_

_------------- -_

Keep It Simple

Part 21 (Simplicity)

The door of the warehouse burst opened. Syaoran and then rest of the team bust into the room. They had their guns raised. Hikaru ran up to the team and said. "I'm so glad that you're here. Sakura got hit by the kidnappers and is unconscious."

"Don't play dump with us Agent Rouni!" Tomoyo said harshly. "You are the one that is behind all this."

Hikaru placed a hand on Syaoran's arm once he placing his gun back in his holster. "Syaoran, you believe me right? You know I have nothing to do with this."

Syaoran stared at her with darken amber eyes. "I want to believe you Hikaru. I really do but I can't. I can't believe you. I like you… Hikaru… but I am not in love you with." He removed her hand from his arm. "If you really cared about me then why did you do this Sakura? Why are you forcing me to be the bad guy? I didn't think I'd have to say this to you but you've let me down…"

Hikaru tied to speak but Syaoran had walked away, towards Sakura's unconscious body. She watched as he tried to wake her but she did not respond. He quickly spoke into his ear piece and then carried Sakura out bridal style.

"Agent Li….." She said. He turned and stared at her with narrowed eyes.

Takashi walked up to her and placed his set of handcuffs on her. "You are under arrest Rouni, Hikaru."

00 Hospital/2 hrs later 00

Syaoran sat in the waiting room. His hands were clapped together in the praying position. His forehead rested on the hands. His eyes were closed as he listened to the foot steps of the staff and patents that walked passed him. He had been sitting in that position for the last hour.

He finally looked up when he heard a stamped of foot steps heading towards him. Eriol and the rest of the team reached him. With worried looks in their eyes Tomoyo asked. "How is she?"

He glanced at the closed door. "Not sure. They just brought her up from the emergency room."

Eriol sat down next to him. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. She's going to be alright." His best friend turned and nodded his head.

The door to Sakura's room suddenly open. The doctor slipped his pen into his white coat. He walked up to Syaoran and asked "Are you her family?"

"We're her co-workers…. How is Sakura?" Syaoran asked standing up from his seat.

"She doesn't have any major injuries. The bump on the back of her head will go away in about a week or two. But she did breath in a large amount of chloroform. So she's right now a sleep. We've injected her so that the chloroform would leave her body faster. She should wake up soon." Said the doctor. He pushed up his thin framed glasses.

"Can we go see her?" Asked Chiharu

"Sure I don't see why not. But it will be have to be one at a time." The doctor then turned and then walked down the hall.

The teamed turned towards Syaoran. Eriol spoke up. "You should go in. It's late; we'll come back tomorrow. We'll head into the office and finish off the paperwork."

00 Sakura's room 00

Syaoran entered and sat down next to Sakura's bed. Her amber hair framed her pale oval face. Her hands where tucked under the pale cream blanket. He racked his hands through his hair as he sat there.

After a few minutes he said. "I don't know if you can hear me but I'm so sorry. If I was paying more attention to the people around me I would have known that Hikaru was obsessed with me and you would have to go through all this." He leaned towards the bed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Sakura…. I've wanted to ask you for a really long time. More like for the last three and half weeks. We've just been so busy and things seem to pop up, always interrupting the moment. I've wanted to ask you marry me." He paused and stared at her sleeping state. He then raised his hands and signed.

_"Sakura… ever since I met you at the coffee shop two years ago I knew that there was something special. Then when you joined the team you changed us all in a good way, especially me." _He paused once more and took a deep breath. He then signed and said_ " I don't know what I would do if I would have lost you again tonight. You complete me… Sakura… Marry me?"_

He looked up and placed his hands in his lap. He waited a few seconds hoping that she would see a response from her. When he did not get a response he chuckled at himself. –You're so smart Syaoran… The only time you were officially able to ask the one person you truly love to marry you is when she's a sleep. You don't even know if she heard you. You have such great timing. –

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just ask me to marry you, Agent Li?" came Sakura's weak voice. His head shot up. His amber eyes sparkled.

"You heard everything?" He asked taking hold of her right hand.

"I'm guessing you said more. But I only heard the last three lines, along with the proposal?" She said with her eyes now fully opened. "So was that one a real proposal or for practice like after the case at Yuriwaki and Yu?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He took a step back and was about to go down on one knee when she stopped him. She smiled at him. With his help she was able to sit up with her pillows propping her up. She leaned back into the pillows and said. "I'm just kidding.. Just ask me again.."

He then sat at the edge of her bed. He positioned himself at an angle. _"Will you marry me Kinomoto Sakura?"_

_"Yes, I'll marry you."_ She signed with tears in her eyes. He removed the sparking diamond ring from the box and slipped in on her hand. He then bent down and gave it a light kiss. He then looked at her. He then leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. He was about to pull away when she placed her hand on the back of head keeping him there and deeping the kiss.

They finally parted due to the lack of air. As both of then sat there trying to catch their breath he signed. _"Now that's a kiss"_

He could not help but chuckle and signed. _"When did you get so daring?" _She batted her eyes and shrugged her shoulders in response.

00 Three days later/ TIU 00

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the office carrying a tray of coffee and a box of doughnuts. They set it down on the coffee station, which was returned to its original spot along with Takashi and Chiharu's desk. They then returned to their desk.

"Well look who decided to join us. It's Mr and Mrs. Li Syaoran." Said Eriol with a smirk on his face as he returned to his desk with his breakfast.

"So when's the big day?" asked Takashi as he took a sip from his paper cup.

"We haven't set a date yet. But we're thinking about a winter wedding." Answered Syaoran from his desk.

Tomoyo set her drink and doughnut down on her desk and reached for the plastic bag on her desk. She walked towards the middle of the room and said. "Well think of this as an early wedding gift from the team" She then walked up to Syaoran's desk and headed him a box with a photo of the last blackberry image on it.

Syaoran looked at it and then turned towards Sakura who was handed a pink envelope. She looked at her Syaoran with her sparkling emerald eyes before opening it up and pulling at a slip of paper. She looked at with a smile on her face and then read. " A free day at that RoseMary Spa. All treatments are free…." She paused and then said looking at them team. "Thanks I love this gift. I've been dying to have a relaxing day at the spa for a long time."

Syaoran held his hand up and said in bewildered tone. "Hold it…. How come Sakura gets a day at the spa and I get a blackberry. I mean it's a really nice blackberry but I want a day to relax also."

Eriol chuckled and said. "That's because you found the undercover marriage assignment relaxing. So we though this blackberry which we all chipped in to get you would come in handy now that you guys are getting married. As for Sakura, she found it the most tiring assignment so we thought she could use a break before it really started."

Tomoyo then handed Sakura a white laced photo album and said. "We thought you would like these to add your collection. We couldn't let it go to waste. You can add you actual wedding photo to this album also." Sakura smiled and thanked her.

At this time Takashi cleared his throat and said. "Since we're all in a good mood Chiharu and I have an announcement to make." Everyone looking at them with a gleam in their eyes. "Chiharu and I are going on vacation for a whole month…"

Eriol aimed a wad of paper at Takashi and said. "Was that all? We all thought you were having a baby. We saw you looking through baby catalogs intently during the Aiko-san case."

Chiharu spoke up at that moment and said. "We were just looking at it to decided what to get Takashi's sister baby shower." The rest of the team sighed when they hear her explanation.

"So that means no one won the bet." Said Syaoran in a slightly disappointing tone.

Tomoyo walked over to her desk and clicked on a couple of icons as Eriol said now sitting at the edge of his desk. "Forget about Takashi and Chiharu's pool; tell us who won the Syaoran pool." He directed the question towards Tomoyo.

She looked up and said. "The winner of the bet is Yuki-san." Eriol got off his desk and stormed towards Tomoyo's desk to look at the computer.

"That's not far. He marked every day for the last three and half month and he only put in one hundred yen for each day."

Tomoyo leaned back in her chair and said. "Well I didn't say there was a limit to how many days you can buy and how much money you had to put in."

Eriol turned his head and glared at Syaoran. "This is all your fault. If you had kept it simple and asked her I would have to loss 2230 yen and treat everyone to dinner."

Syaoran smirked and said. "Well I guess I didn't learn about keeping things simple. Talking about that… if you did that also and bet only 100 yen you wouldn't have lost so much money."

Yuki walked into the office. "Well Eriol, I know were I want to spend the 2230 yen I will be getting. And that treating our favorite couple to dinner tonight." He said which caused the team to clap their hands, as Eriol walked back to his desk. Yuki then said. " I'm also glad that everything turn out well. And maybe we all learned a lesson and that is to keep things simple." He then raised his cup of coffee and said. "To keeping things Simple and may life be filled with simple moments."

The team raised their cup and repeated the last sentence before drinking from their cups.

------------------------- ----------

AN: that's the end for now….Hope you enjoyed this extra long post. I'm thinking of one last installment. But I'm not sure. Do you want one last one? If so what do you think it should be on… Ideas are welcome and we'll see where it goes. Please review and thanks for all those great reviews. Until next time, Bye!


End file.
